Perfect
by Spoollee
Summary: The full lenght story to the Teaser! Bella has everything for perfect life. Money, family, friends, and engaged to a wonderful man. Life was perfect until he walked in..... M for Smutty Wetness. Cookies for those who review!
1. My Perfect Life

**I wanted to say thanks!! Love the hits, reviews, and PMs!! You guys are great!! Shout out to ladylovercsi08- I have to apologize for not giving you the thousand cookies you deserve. You reviewed my other story and I gave you no cookies or props for your honesty. I hope you enjoy this one…**

**My other cookies go to spuirrellybaby, rparkerp, booboobear51, octoberland, jessieQ, & Beana for the reviews and PMs. Delivered as promised. **

**D/C I don't own Twilight. But we all know who does!!!**

Bella POV:

Some girls think they have the perfect life. I Know I do. Anything I could have ever wanted just handed to me, no questions asked. I have more than enough money, wonderful family, friends I've had since birth, and not to mention the man of my dreams that happens to be my fiancé. My life is perfect…..perfect until he walked into my life.

Two weeks ago is when all this started…..

I was walking down the stairs in my tiny white robe. Walking into the kitchen where Gloria was preparing breakfast for my family.

I sat down at the table and she poured my juice and handed it to me. I kissed her on the cheek. Gloria has been working for my family since before I was born. She practically raised my brother and I, my second mother I call her sometimes.

"Bella, what are you doing walking around downstairs in that tiny thing?" She scolded me. _I thought I looked quite cute in this._

"Alice and Rose are coming over to lay out by the pool today." I took another drink of my juice and snagged a piece of bacon off the platter.

"You and the girls should go to the country club today. Those people should be here to work on the house and you don't need to be here in your bathing suit." She was so old fashion. I was good at ignoring people beneath me. Except her and Nathan, our grounds keeper, they were like family.

"I still can't believe Dad hired someone to redo the outside of our house with the wedding being in three weeks, and to top it off they are leaving today for a mini vacation for two of those three." I huffed.

"Young lady that mini vacation you are talking about happens to be them going to your grandmothers to prepare _your_ wedding. You didn't want to go with them. The wedding won't even be at this house so quit whining." She sat my plate down in front of me. Gloria was the only one that got away with talking to me like that. No one else dared.

Mom and Dad came into the dining room and sat down. "Good morning Bella" Dad said

"Good morning. What time are you two leaving?" I asked, noticing the note pad mom had beside her. My mom had everything listed that needed to be done before the wedding took place.

"After breakfast, we have so much to do. I sure wish you would come with us." Mom looked at me while sipping her coffee.

"I know but I don't want to be stressed before my big day. Besides I have to pack for my honeymoon." I smiled. My poor dad, he cringed when he thought of our honeymoon. That was to be the night he loses his sweet little girl to my husband. Little did he know, I lost my virginity last year, but that's a little secret.

"Well Gloria and Nathan will be here to handle the guys that are coming to work on the house. There should be no reason to talk to you. I wish you would stay with Alice or Rosalie till they are finished." Dad seemed concerned.

"Don't worry. Like you said Gloria and Nathan will be here. I won't be alone. Plus they will be done with their job before they leave to meet you at grandmothers." I heard Alice's perky voice and I got up from the table.

In walked Rose and Alice my best friends since birth and the bride's maids. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Swan. " They said together.

They chatted for a bit while I ran upstairs to my room to grab my sunglasses and towel. I heard a noise outside. I walked over to my window and there were four men getting out of a big truck. The biggest one stood there with his hands on his hips looking over the front of the house. His eyes glanced over my window but then returned to stare.

He was built like my brother, Emmett, but had dark tanned skin and long black hair pulled back from his face. He smiled at me and I jumped back from the window. _Get a grip bells, they are beneath you._

I composed myself and walked downstairs and towards the back of the house. I walked past the dining room. "Girls are you ready? And Dad there are some men outside." He got up from the table and we walked out to the pool.

The sun was hot already. I took off my robe and walked over to the diving board. I sat down on it waiting for Rose to come out of the pool house with her suit on.

"I still can't believe in three weeks you will be Mrs. Isabella Cullen, my sister!" Alice squealed. I let my head fall back to soak up some sun.

"Me either, I was sure you and Jasper would have gotten married first. Hell even Rose and my brother, but I guess Edward is ready for us to start our life together." I sighed.

Rose came walking out tying her top. "Your brother won't ever marry me. He's scared ."

We laughed as mom and dad came out to tell us they were leaving and that the guys will be starting on the front of the house. I gave them kisses and thanked them for doing this for me, well Edward and I.

The girls and I played in the pool and soaked up as much sun as we could. We talked about the wedding, honeymoon, and no nonsense stuff.

I grabbed my robe "I will go check on lunch. Be right back." I made my way back up to the house.

In the kitchen Gloria was cutting up lettuce for our salads. She was mumbling to herself. "Gloria, can I help with anything?"

She shook her head no at me "No I was waiting on Nathan to get back so I can go check the mail."

"I can go do it." I sat walking out of the kitchen. She was trailing right behind me.

"No you won't Isabella Swan! There are strange men out there and you don't need to be subjected to them." She had her hand on her hips. I smiled.

"I'm a big girl and you know me well enough to know I can ignore people. Don't worry five minutes that's it. Set the timer." I walked around her and she shook her head and walked back towards the kitchen.

"Five minutes, then I'm coming out with your dad's pistol."

I opened the front door and they weren't even working on the house. They were sitting by one of our big oak trees eating lunch.

I started walking down the driveway, looking straight ahead making sure they knew I was ignoring them.

I heard whispers and laughs coming from them but I guess they were doing their own thing. I made it to the end of the drive and got the mail. I turned to make my way back up the drive.

I was scanning through the mail to see what all we got when I could hear their conversation as I got closer.

"Yeah she's the daughter. Princess grew up quite nice. Wonder what's under that little robe of hers?" One said. I couldn't help it.

I stopped and faced them. "Excuse me? My father does not pay you to sit here and make rude comments about his daughter." I was angry.

"Yep she might have grown up but her attitude is still the same." This came from the big guy.

"You don't know me." I stood there completely aware that I was talking to this big, dirty, sweaty man.

"My father works in your dad's steel mill. It's kinda hard not knowing who you are." He laughed. His eyes were dark and he was actually bigger than Emmett.

"I'm sorry you are? No wait, never mind I don't need to know." I turned to walk back towards the house. I got to the front step and grabbed the door knob when he yelled.

"Hey princess the names Jacob." He laughed.

I shut the door, only to be greeted by a short woman tapping her foot. "Six minutes." Was all she said.

"Sorry it took an extra minute." I smiled sweetly at her, handing her the mail.

"Did they bother you? I will call your father and have them removed off the property." She followed me through the house.

"No, not at all. I was looking at the mail and slowed my pace that's all. You treat me like I should be under lock and key." I said looking at the tray of food on the counter.

"You should be. If your father knew about you and Edward, I would be preparing your meals at the convent." She stood straight, point for her.

I turned to look at her. She was waiting on me to try to lie to her about this. "I don't know what you are talking about." I said puffing out my bottom lip.

"I know you better than your parents. And if you want it to stay that way I suggest you to never lie to me again." Her finger was pointed at me.

I sighed."Fine. Yes Edward and I have had sex. Only a few times, I promise." God knows I wasn't lying about that. "Can we please have lunch now?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the tray. I followed her outside to the patio table. "I didn't need the details just no lying." She said in a low voice so Alice and Rose couldn't hear, like they didn't already know.

"Well Gloria if you want details…." I laughed when she cut me off.

"A lady does not talk about such things." She popped me on top of my head before walking back into the house.

"What was that about?" Rose asked, sitting down to eat.

"Mine and Edwards nonexistent sex life." I held up fingers giving the quotation marks gesture.

"But you and Edward do have sex." Alice said, looking odd at me.

"Since that first time last year it has been three more times." They stared at me like I grew four heads and breath fire. "He wants to wait till after we are married."

"Poor girl" they both said at the same time followed by a laugh.

After lunch we played by the pool for a little while longer and then they had to leave. I walked them out to Alice's car and I told them I would call them later.

Rose looked over at the guys working on the house. "Who are they?"

I quickly looked over and they were close enough to hear our conversation. "Oh nobody important, just some guys doing their job. Good , the sooner they finish the sooner they can leave. " I caught a glance from Jacob. At least that's what I think he yelled his name. I don't care.

"Yeah, that guy does a lot of work for the people around here. He built the guest house on Mrs. Werner's property last year. " Leave it to Alice to know everything.

They left and I headed back towards the door. The guys were putting their stuff into the back of the truck.

Jacob turned to smile at me. "Good night princess, see you tomorrow."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More goodies to come……**

**Reviews are welcome. Opinions are appreciated. Loves to you!!!!**


	2. Taking a Dip

**Love the alerts and hits I am getting on this story!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!! **

**Cookies to those who review!! JessQ, MistressBionerd, and Booboobear51.**

**Cookie to for reviewing Teaser!**

BPOV:

Before going to bed I went to tell Gloria good night. She informed me that she had to go to town with Nathan tomorrow and would be back later in the afternoon. She stressed to me that I needed to go to Alice's tonight or first thing in the morning.

"Don't worry they are actually coming here again to lay out by the pool." I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. The last thing I heard from Gloria before shutting my door was her huffing saying I am the most stubborn child known to man.

I sat down at my vanity and started to comb out my hair. I looked at the pictures sitting by a stuffed bear that Edward got me when we first started dating. One picture was of us six of us standing in front of a limo getting ready to go to Edward and Emmett's prom. The other was of mine and Edward's engagement picture. I picked it up and smiled. He was down on one knee looking up at me and I was in a white sundress with a rose in my hand. My mom loved that pose and that's what was in all the papers and invitations.

Everything was so perfect. I put the picture down and went to crawl into bed. I turned out the light and when my head hit the pillow I was out.

I rolled over, opened up an eye to see that it was after eight. I slept in, this was nice. I got up and put on my bathing suit.

Making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen, I found a note on the counter.

_Bella, _

_Breakfast is in the oven. The juice and milk are in the refrigerator. There is enough for Alice and Rosalie. Be back soon. _

_Love, Gloria_

Shit, I forgot to call them last night to tell them I was home alone and they needed to come over. I grabbed the phone and dialed Alice.

She answered after the second ring. "Hey Bells" She was too perky in the mornings.

"Hello, Gloria and Nathan aren't here and I want you two to come over." I was not a phone person. I say what I have to and I'm done, not one to dally on the phone.

"We are actually returning some stuff at the mall. We can meet you for lunch at the country club?" She said

"Fine I will see you there." I hung up the phone. Well I'm already in my suit, might as well do some laps. Just then I saw something in the pool. What the…..

I walked out to the edge of the pool and there was a dark blob under the water heading towards the edge where I was standing.

His head came up out of the water and I was tapping my foot.

"What do you think you are doing in my pool?!" I tried not to raise my voice to loud. The other guys were still working on the house.

His hair was slicked back and his smile was big. He came up just enough to rest his arms on the edge by my feet. "Sorry I didn't think you were home."

I huffed "So that makes it ok to take a dip?" I was getting annoyed. And the fact he kept smiling made it worse.

"As you can see it is hot out here and I was dared to jump in and cool off. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Do you make it a habit to play on the clock? Not very good work ethic if you ask me." I put my hands on my hips. I noticed he lost his smile.

He raised himself up and out of the pool. His chest was massive, wet, ripped, dark, and in my face. I looked down to keep from staring and I had to look back up to his face. He was nude!!!!

He had no smile "What do you know about work ethic? Those pretty little hands probably never been dirty. As for playing on the clock, your dad pays me for the work I do not how long it takes me to do it. It is ninety fucking degrees right now. So yes excuse me for cooling off for five minutes." He made no motion to move.

I can't believe I was being talked to like that. How dare he. I tried to think of something to say back to him but all I could think of was this big naked man in front of me. I was embarrassed. I have never seen a naked man before except for those few times I was with Edward.

He must have noticed my uneasiness cause the smile came back. "Does me being naked bother you, princess?"

"No, was just thinking that now I was going to have to have the pool drained and scoured because you tainted it. Now grab your clothes and get back to work. " So much for getting to swim.

He chuckled and walked over to get his pants and shirt. As he was zipping up his jeans he walked back over to me and bent down whisper in my ear. "Make you a deal princess, you don't tell daddy I took a dip in your pool, and I won't tell Eddie boy you blushed at my cock."

I was speechless. Who does he think he is? He didn't know me or my life. I was beyond annoyed at this point. He walked off to go back to work.

I said the only clever thing I could come up with. "My name is not princess!" I yelled at him.

He turned around and laughed. "I know but princess fits you better than Bella!" he yelled back.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!!!!" I stomped back towards the house. I was pissed beyond reason. I have been humiliated and insulted in the time span of ten minutes.

I slammed the door to him laughing at me. ME! No one treats me like this. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I got ready and left for the country club.

As I was pulling out of the garage someone whistled, I turned to see Jacob smiling and waving at me.

JPOV:

I jumped in to cool off I made a lap, as I came up I was greeted by the foot tapping princess. I came up and rested my arms in the edge near her feet.

"What do you think you are doing in my pool" She was trying to be stern but quiet at the same time. I didn't have the heart to tell her I had the perfect view of what was under that robe. I just kept my smile. Thank goodness for cold water keeping my hard on at bay.

"Sorry I didn't think you were at home. " All I could do was smile at her. She was not happy.

"So that makes it ok to take a dip?" She huffed at me. I chuckled a bit.

"As you can see it is hot out here and I was dared to jump in and cool off. Not a big deal." I looked at her still grinning.

"Not a big deal? Do you make it a habit to play on the clock? Not very good work ethic if you ask me." She said with her hands on her hips.

What does this little girl know about work let alone ethic? I was done being nice. I raised myself out of the pool and stood toe to toe with her. I wanted to bust out laughing when I watched her stare at my chest then try to look down but to her surprise I was nude. "What do you know about work ethic? Those pretty little hands probably never been dirty. As for playing on the clock, your dad pays me for the work I do not how long it takes me to do it. It is ninety fucking degrees right now. So yes excuse me for cooling off for five minutes." I just stood there starring at her.

I thing she was in shock. She wasn't saying a word just trying to look around but all she could see was me. I smiled . "Does me being naked bother you, princess?"

"No, was just thinking that now I was going to have to have the pool drained and scoured because you tainted it. Now grab your clothes and get back to work. " Was that all she could come up with? Damn I'm good.

I chuckled and walked over to get my clothes, throwing my shirt over my shoulder, I slipped my pants up and started to zip them up when I walked back over to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. . "Make you a deal princess, you don't tell daddy I took a dip in your pool, and I won't tell Eddie boy you blushed at my cock."

When she looked at me in shocked I knew I got to her. I walked away from her to get back to work. This is starting out to be such a great day.

Then she yelled at me. My name is not princess!"

I turned back to see her once again with her hands on her hips and fury in her eyes. I laughed at how easy it was to piss her off. "I know but princess fits you better than Bella!"

She stomped her foot and screamed "ARRRGGGGHHH!!!!". Then took off storming into the house.

Then a little while later she was pulling out of her garage and I whistled at her. She stopped to look at me . All I could do was smile and wave. Fucking with her is fun, but fucking her will be better.

**MMMMMM NICE! Jacob wet in all his glory! So whatcha think? Loves to you!!!!**


	3. Oh Holy Hell!

**D/C I don't own Twilight! **

**Thanks for the hits and reviews!!! Keep em coming! **

**Cookies to: barbiedoll123, Edwardgirl08, squirrellybaby, JessiQ, and MistressBionerd!! **

BELLA POV:

I pulled up at the club and found Alice and Rose and our usual table. I was so flustered. The waiter came up to me and before he could even ask I snapped at him.

"Don't talk. I want a sweet tea no lemon, garden salad with light ranch, and side order of grilled asparagus tips. Think you can handle that?"

The waiter just looked at me and I rolled my eyes when he left.

"Wow bad day?" Alice asked. I took a drink of my ice water.

"You have no idea." I sat back and took a deep breath.

"Oh please do tell." They both said at the same time. Sometimes it is scary how much alike they are.

What could I tell them? That this half naked no whole naked man was swimming in my pool got out and made me blush and not to mention I looked at his privates. He was not bashful he had a lot to be proud of. But damn he was insulting, annoying, and downright rude!!!

"Oh mom is having problems with the floral arrangements." Yep I lied. They would not understand plus I think I put him in his place today so it doesn't matter anyway.

"Will they be done for the big day?'" Alice looked worried.

"Oh yes, you know my mom, she always gets her way." We all laughed. My cell phone started ringing. I really hated that damn thing, can't believe I actually brought it with me. Looking down at it I smiled.

"Hi my gorgeous husband to be." I purred.

"Hello Love. How are you today?" He was so perfect.

"I'm fine. Eating lunch with the girls and relaxing till the big day. When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I will be home in less than two weeks. You know that."

"I know, I was hoping that you would be able to get away earlier." I whined.

"Now Bells, you understand that I am going to be really busy up until the day of the wedding so I will be able to be off for our honeymoon. Now I called and made an appointment for you to get your car detailed. Did Alice tell you?"

I looked over at her and she smiled. "Nope, but I did just get here."

My food showed up and I was ready to eat.

"Well take your car by James auto garage and detailing and tell him that Edward sent you. I have to go I have my next class. Later Love" He hung up.

I finished my lunch and we played a few matches I was ready to go home and relax.

"Don't forget to take your car by the garage and drop it off" Alice squeaked.

"Will you give me a ride home?" I asked while getting into my car.

She smiled. "Yes, how else were you going to get home?"

On the way to the garage I was still upset about Jacob but then about Edward making this stupid appointment. I knew when I needed my car cleaned. But he knows what is best for me. He loves me.

I pulled up and got out. I walked into the big garage and there was this big guy that had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and ice blue eyes. He smiled at me and came up to shake my hand.

"Hi I'm James can I help you?" He was very polite and professional.

"Yes I was sent by Edward Cullen to drop my car off." I said in a flat tone.

"Oh yes Ms. Swan. Just leave me your keys and I will call you when it is finished. "I just nodded back at him and went back out and got into Alice's car.

"If I was willing to slum it I would get a piece of him." Alice said.

I nearly choked. "What?"

"Me too, If I didn't have Emmett I would sneak a piece." Rose agreed.

"What the hell my two best friends, happily with their men, are drooling over a mechanic." I yelled at them.

Rose turned to me and stared. "Bella, I am very happy with Emmett but it is ok to look. You can't tell me he was not hot."

"Yeah Bella, just because you are on a diet doesn't mean you can't look at the menu." Alice chimed in. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Do the guys know you look?" I asked

"You think they don't? Come on I thought you were smarter than that. Em and Edward are away at school, you know they are surrounded by girls. It doesn't hurt to look." Rose lost her smile.

I sat quiet the rest of the way home.

We pulled up in front of my house the guys were gone. Thank goodness. I was not ready to face Jacob again. I don't know if I will ever be able to face him without thinking about his tanned, chiseled, and very wet body.

"Bye, thanks for the ride. See you later Rose." I walked in and shut the door.

Gloria was home when they dropped me off. I went straight for the kitchen. She was making fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, and rolls. God I loved her. I walked up and gave her a hug. "I'm starving!" I sighed only to take in another deep breath of the wonderful smells coming from the stove.

"Well I know how much this is your favorite and your mother won't let you have it until after the wedding. You better promise me you won't tell her."

"I will take it to my grave." I said setting at the counter and smiling.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked peeling the potatoes.

I grabbed a knife out of the drawer and picked up a potato and started helping with the peeling. My mom would have a cow if she knew Gloria was letting me help her. This was our little secret that we had. I wanted to learn and she was all about teaching me.

"Yes, I ended up meeting the girls at the club today. Then Edward called to say hi and to tell me that he was getting my car detailed for me. So if someone from James garage calls its to let me know my car is ready to be picked up."

"I don't know why he won't wait until he can go have it done." She scolded I had to laugh.

I learned real quick just to let her vent, makes it easier around here.

"When will the food be done?" I put the knife in the sink.

"It will all be done in thirty minutes."

"I am going to run up and grab a shower. I told Rose when I got my car back I would go over to her house tonight."

She just huffed and went about her business. I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. When I came back down I was in a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. I left my hair down and white flip flops.

Dinner was sitting at the small kitchen table and there were three plates. Nathan will be joining us. When Mom and Dad were away, we ate together.

"The garage called and said your car was ready, I told them you were going to eat first then you would be there. Nathan is going to drop you off." She said.

After we finished with dinner I helped her with the kitchen and grabbed my overnight bag. Nathan drove me to the garage and dropped me off. He had to be back at the house to tend to the horses.

I walked into the garage with my bag there was my car so I walked over and put my bag into the back seat.

"Hello?" I said looking around. Great no one is here. Shit I left my cell phone at the house.

"HELLO!" I yelled this time getting a little pissed.

"Don't yell princess I heard you just fine."

I quickly turned around to see my worst nightmare standing right behind me. "Oh Holy HELL! Are you stalking me?!" He had recently showered cause he was close enough he smelled clean. His jeans were tight and he had on a dark blue wife beater. His hair was still damp and hanging loose around his shoulders.

He laughed. "Actually I could ask you the same thing?"

That snapped me back to reality "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I live here." He said his smile never left his face.

I looked around and wrinkled up my nose. "You actually live here?" Where does he sleep on one of the lifts?

"I rent the apartment upstairs."

"So why are you here now? Where is James?"

"He had to leave it is late you know and he does have to work tomorrow. Trust me all he said to me was that someone would be here to pick up their car, if I had known it would be you I would have said no."

"Then just give me my damn keys and I will be out of your sight." I raised my voice a little. I really wanted to be gone.

He turned away from me and walked away. I knew I had to follow to get my keys back. He led me to this little office in the front of the garage. I watched him and he stood there looking at the wall of keys that were hanging on little nails.

"Could you please hurry up, I need to be somewhere." I was tapping my foot.

He never turned around keeping his back to me. "What's the rush? Got tea and cookies at the clubhouse? Or mani/pedi s with the girls? Oh, got to meet the pool guy so he can drain the pool." He laughed.

He was making fun of me. "You know nothing about me or my life. Why are you so jealous?"

He turned to look at me with my keys in his hand. "No princess, not jealous just amused."

"Fine just give me my keys and I will be on my way since I'm amusing you so much." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

He started walking towards me. "It's amusing because you are so clueless to the real world. Everything has to be perfect for you. You are spoiled." I was mad.

I was standing there waiting to get my keys back from him. He had this smile on his face like he knew what I would look like naked.

He started circling around me. I just stood there with my arms crossed waiting patiently. There was no smile on my face.

"Awe princess not used to someone stepping into your perfect world. You have all you want given to you. Bet you are daddy's little princess. So sweet so pure untouched." He whispered in my ear still circling. "No not untouched. I bet Eddie boy gets that. I'm sure you gave it up right before he went off to college. So princess, does he make you come? Does he want to hear his name in your screams when he pushes you to the edge of that orgasm? Bet he doesn't."

I tried to walk away but he stopped me. "Can I please have my keys?" I tried to sound pissed but only came out as a whisper.

"I'm not done. Has he ever bent you over the table or pin you up against the wall?" He was looking in my eyes to see if I was lying.

"That is none of your damn business!" I screamed.

He chuckled. "Nope. I knew it. He's a prude." He started walking towards me causing me to back step. I stopped when I hit the wall.

His arms were at either side of my arms, pinning me to the wall. He brought his lips next to my ear.

In a harsh whisper "Has he ever enjoyed the meal between your legs? Make you come just so he could lick up the juices. Bet not. Never giving you the passion you so desperately seek." He nipped at my ear.

I was having trouble breathing and trying to think of the real reason I was here.

Right before his lips met mine he said "Let me show you what you are missing."

When his lips crashed to mine I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I had never been kissed like this. His tongue found its way into my mouth. I thought I was going to scream but only noise I made was a moan.

I tried to push him away but it was useless he only smiled and let out a growl. The next thing that came to my mind was getting him naked.

"I'm not going to be gentle princess, but I will make sure you enjoy every bit of it." He said as he pulled my hair back to look me in the eyes. I could tell you I had a hard time focusing.

Everything happened so fast, one minute I was up against the wall, next I was laying across the desk with my pants being jerked down my legs. He brought his hands up, one resting on my stomach, the other going in between my legs. I tried to arch up when he slid one finger in, but his hand was firmly holding me down. The look in his eyes was primal, no smiled, all business.

I cried out when slid in another finger. "Like that princess? Do you like that feeling you are getting? Enjoy it, it's only the beginning."

His eyes left mine as he leaned down and took a long stroke on my pussy with his tongue. I nearly came unglued, if it wasn't for his hand holding me down I would have surely came off that desk. His tongue worked magic. He was sucking on my clit when his fingers were in me once again. Faster and faster I was squirming. Then it hit me, something I had never felt before, mini explosion. No matter how strong Jacob was he couldn't stop my back from arching up and the screams that came out of my mouth.

Jacob came back up to kiss me. My hands were in his hair pulling him close to me. When I started to relax a little I didn't notice that his hand was gone from my stomach and his pants were down and I was being flipped over on my stomach.

He started kissing my back, working his way to my ear. "I want to be inside you."

"Yes" Was all I could say.

"Yes what princess?" He growled. It was so deep toned I felt myself getting wetter.

"Fuck me Jacob."

He plunged into me, as promised he was not gentle. I moaned, he pulled my head back by my hair and kissed my neck. His other hand was still on my hip keeping me steady. For the second time that night I came, but this time I came with him.

He leaned over and kissed my shoulder and neck. "Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." I bent down and grabbed my pants and put them back on. I grabbed my keys and headed for my car. He didn't say anything he just walked over and opened the garage door. I started my car and as I was backing out I looked at him. He just winked and smiled pulling the door closed.

Was I fine? I just had the best angry sex known to man and it wasn't with my boyfriend!! I couldn't go to Rose's house. I needed to go home and take a long hot shower. What did I do?

I pull up to my house and ran upstairs. I sat down on the shower floor and replayed to events that just happened. I sat there till the water turned cold and I got out and climbed into bed. First class ticket to hell was my last thought before falling asleep.

**Cold showers anybody? **


	4. SMACK!

**D/C I don't own Twilight. We all know who has that honor! **

**Thanks for the alerts and hits! You guys ROCK! I am trying to work on my other stories also so sorry for any delays. **

**Props for gege75, JessiQ, and Squirellybaby for the awesome reviews! **

BELLA POV:

SMACK!!! Pain shot across my forehead.

"What the fuc…" I opened my eyes to see Gloria standing over my bed.

"You will not finish that sentence young lady if you know what's good for you. Where were you last night? Rosalie called here around eleven last night and said you hadn't shown up yet and I look outside to see your car parked in front of the house and not in the garage." She looked really intimidating standing over my bed.

Then it all came rushing back when I tried to set up and the soreness kicked in. "I went riding around and lost track of time, so I came home. You were asleep so I didn't want to disturb you. I just forgot to call Rose."

"I have no clue why you have a cell phone if you never keep it with you. Rose called it several times. Edward called it before calling the house. " She said as she tossed my phone at me before walking out of my room. "Did he do a good job?"

I sat straight up in my bed. "What?" Oh god she knows.

"Did they do a good job on your car?" she stopped and turned to look at me weird.

"Oh yeah it was great." I sighed.

"Was great? Did you already mess it up?" she asked.

More than she knows. "I got it dusty on the outside but the inside is still clean." I fell back on my pillow.

"That's what you get for joy riding late at night." She mumbled shutting my door.

I looked at the clock six thirty. I grabbed my phone to start damage control. Before I could even say one word Rose jumped my ass.

"What in the hell happened to you last night?" She screamed. I winced at the shrieking that was coming from the phone.

"I went riding around and it started getting late so I went home. I was here." I said, throwing my legs over to the edge of the bed.

"You could have at least called. I was up most of the night until Edward sent me a text saying Gloria told him you were home." Her voice toned downed a lot. "What are your plans today?"

I didn't want company. "I'm going to hang around the house, I might work in the garden with Gloria" I knew if I mentioned work she would stay away.

She groaned. "Ok well if you want to later call me we can go out to dinner."

We said our byes and I hung up the phone. I dialed the next number and got a voicemail. 'Hey Edward, sorry Rose got you worried. I will be at home today, call me."

I put on a pair of little boxer shorts and cami and padded downstairs. I walk towards the kitchen and I heard a males' voice. Didn't sound like Nathan but whoever it was has Gloria laughing.

Act of God! Jacob Black was in my house! Forget the first class ticket to hell, I had my own plane! I walked in and Gloria looked at me. She didn't look to happy.

"Shame on you for not telling me that Jacob here was one of the gentlemen working on our house?" She scolded me with a smile on her face.

Back the fuck up. Jacob is in my house, Gloria more than ok with it, and I'm getting in trouble. "Well if I remember correctly I was not allowed to talk to any of the workers outside." I walked over to the cabinet to get my own glass and get my own juice.

"See how well you minded. Jacob here told me you two talked the day you went to the mailbox." She smiled and handed him a muffin.

"And how do you know Jacob?" I had my back turned towards the two smiling people in my kitchen.

"Bella dear he's my nephew." I dropped my glass in the sink. Glass shards and juice went everywhere, some landing on the floor.

I turned and looked at them both. Yep I see it now, their smile. Forget going to hell, I'm already there.

"Bella! What happened?" Gloria lost her smile and came over to the sink to look at my hands to make sure I didn't cut myself. Jacob never lost his smile, even though his eyes were traveling up and down my body. I realized what I was wearing and what I must have looked like.

"Gloria, I'm fine see not a scratch, the glass just slipped out of my hand." She mumbled something and told me to go sit by Jacob at the counter while she cleans up the glass in the floor.

She walked into the laundry room to get the broom. I turned to Jacob "You knew your aunt worked here and you didn't tell me?" I whispered.

"Don't think that would have made a difference last night, besides I like your ' _I just got fucked good last night_' look it fits you." He smiled and I sat there looking at him with my mouth gaping open, while Gloria returned with the broom. I had remembered right then I went to bed with a wet head so my hair was all over the place. Why does he do that?

"So Aunt Gloria are you coming over to the farm tonight?" He was good at changing the subject.

"Probably not, I have to fix Bella and Nathan supper tonight. But you could bring me a plate of food tomorrow."

"Why don't you all come. You know dad will be excited to see Nathan." He was persistent.

"What about Bella? She does not need to be home alone." She stopped sweeping and looked at me. I just sat back not saying a word.

He laughed "Well you say she's like your own child, so I would safely say she's family."

I watched her think for a minute. Then I finally spoke up."You and Nathan go and have a great time. I will go stay at Rose's tonight."

She cut me this look. "Sure you won't go for another joyride like you did last night and not make it to her house?"

I notice Jacob chuckled while he was taking a drink. Gloria walked back out of the kitchen to put up the broom.

"So I was a joyride huh?" He leaned over and smirked at me.

"Can we just forget about last night, I don't need a reminder so can you please go work on the house and leave me alone?" I said getting back up and walking to the fridge.

Just then Gloria walked in and saved me from getting another nasty comment from Jacob.

"Jacob I will talk to Nathan and see if he wants to go tonight. I would like to see some of my family." Gloria was smiling handing him some more muffins for the other guys outside.

"Now go get some work done so you can go have fun later." She patted him on the back walking towards the stove.

I followed Jacob to the front of the house, he was heading to the door, I was going for the stairs.

He turned to say something, and I just knew it was going to be bad so I cut him off.

"Look before you open your mouth to insert your foot, let me save you. I feel bad enough about last night, I don't need a reminder. Yes I told Gloria I went for a joyride, but trust me I wasn't thinking you when I said it. So please get over yourself." I said turning to walk away.

"Well princess once again jumping the gun. I was just going to tell you that Maria will be there tonight to surprise Gloria. So I was going to ask if you could please talk her into coming." I turned back to face him, just as he shook his head and walked out the door.

I felt like a total jerk. Walking up to my room I was thinking of Maria, Gloria's daughter, she went away for school. Gloria hadn't seen her in a year. It would be a great surprise. I would love to see her again. I guess I will swallow my pride and go with Gloria tonight.

Getting out of the shower I pulled my hair back into a braid and grabbed a pair of shorts and tee shirt. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said smiling.

"Why did you not go to Rosalie's last night?" Edward said in a monotone voice.

"It got late and I wanted to go home. I didn't think it was a big deal." I snapped and him.

I could tell he was pinching his nose to keep from yelling at me. "Bella it's rude to say you're going to do something and not follow through with it. I was worried about you when she called me last night. Then on top of all that you didn't have your cell phone with you."

"What's up with everybody and my cell phone? I never wanted it in the first place. Everybody knows me knows where I will be. What's the point of having it? I'm always with Rose or Alice and they love theirs so I don't need it. If I decide to change my mind about going somewhere it should be my business." I raised my voice a little.

He let out a sigh like he had been holding his breath. "You are right, it is your business. But your cell phone is to keep me happy knowing you are safe and can always be gotten a hold of."

"Ok I will start carrying it with me." Yep he won this one.

"Great. So what are your plans today?" I could swear he was doing a happy dance. But that wouldn't be Edward.

"I was going to help Gloria with the flowers outside. Then I might go with her to a family gathering later."

"You don't need to go to her family gathering she's not family. Why don't you go to dinner with Rose tonight?" He stated.

Either he can read minds or he talks to her more than me. "Do you talk to Rose on a daily basis?"

Once again he was doing the pinching the nose thing. "Emmett talked to her this morning. He mentioned it to me when I was coming out of class. Look I got to get to my next class, keep your phone with you, I will call you later." He hung up on my without a bye.

I love him to death but sometimes he treats me like a kid. Emmett is not much better. He does the protective big brother thing. If it wasn't for the fact that we all grew up together I wouldn't be marrying Edward. Em has Rose keeping an eye on me like I can't take care of myself. Gloria keeps me in line.

Later that day Gloria and I were out in the flower garden, I picked at bunch to put in the vase in the foyer. She was going on and on about what she is going to do with her time off when I get married. She gets to take a vacation because Mom and Dad are staying at grandmothers for another week after the wedding.

"Can I go with you tonight?" I asked out of the blue.

"Are you sure you want to? I was just kidding about you going over to Rosalie's." She stopped snipping roses and noticed I was not smiling.

"I don't want to go to Roses tonight, I want to be with you and Nathan. Is that ok?"

"Well yes honey you can come. I won't ever tell you that you can't. But you know your mom will have a fit if she finds out. I hate hiding things from her like you learning how to cook, but I think every woman should learn her way around the stove."

I gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Then I guess we won't say anything at all." I giggled.

I told her I was going into the house for a minute. I ran the back door and out to the front. Jacob was under the tree with the guys I walked out there and just stood looking at him. He got up and walked over to me.

"So what do I owe this honor?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I was just letting you know that Gloria will be there tonight."

"Thank you she will be excited to see Maria. What about you? Going to stay with Rose?"

"No I'm coming too. I want to see Maria also."

"Awe I thought you would come to see me." He put his hand to his chest like he was hurt.

"No I saw enough of you last night. But I am serious that was a mistake and I regret it happened." I dropped my head to walk away.

"Then I will make sure I will keep my distance from you tonight."

**Ok! The next chapter will be the party! She will so be out of her box. **


	5. Party

**D/C I don't own Twilight.**

**Cookies to my reviewers :JessiQ, barbiedoll123, gege75, and JPrince1010! Thank you!**

**I also give cookie to Sweetdreams82 because I promised cookies to all that review.**

**I ask that I don't get flamed for my story. It is just a story, figment of the imagination. If you don't like the story don't read it. I love getting constructive criticism and love from the readers. Enjoy!!! **

Bella POV:

Walking back into the house I ran into Gloria. "Oh Bella there you are, I was just coming to get you. Rose is on the phone confirming tonight."

I sighed really loud and walked into the study. Damn my friends were pushy. Gloria followed me into the study as I picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey girl I was just seeing if we were still on for tonight?" She asked

I looked at Gloria and weighed my options. I could go with Rose, we would end up at the country club for dinner, and then back at her house listening to her talk to my brother all night. Or I could go with Gloria eat some good fattening food, see Maria surprise her mom, and have my own bed to come home to.

"I'm sorry Rose but I have plans already with Gloria. I will call you tomorrow. Give my love to my brother when you talk to him. Got to go bye." I hung up.

I smiled at Gloria. "What time do I have to be ready? And what should I wear?" I walked up to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"You don't have to come." She said. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Emmett won't tell mom or dad or I will tell them about a little mishap I walked in on in his room during Christmas break. Now please answer my questions."

"Very casual, it will be outside. And bring some jeans and jacket incase it gets cooler. Be ready to go in about an hour since I don't have to cook. Nathan will drive." She turned and walked out the door.

I looked at myself and decided for a quick shower. I put on a pair of shorts and a pink tee, threw my hair up in a messy bun, and grabbed my running shoes. Came back down and picked up my phone off the counter. I had a missed call and a few messages. The missed call was my mom. I heard her voicemail and she just needed to know if I still had my heart set on the lilies. I called her back and told her yes.

Then I checked my text messages.

_Bella, Party at my house tonight. Alice._

Second one.

_Bella, Party at Alice's want me to come get you? Rose._

I sent back sorry to both and told them I would have brunch at my house tomorrow. Gloria came into the kitchen dressed in jeans and short sleeve button up. I smiled at her and let out a whistle.

"Bella please, I'm an old lady." She rolled her eyes.

"You are not that old."

"Are you ready? Nathan is waiting on us outside."

I remembered my phone and followed her outside. The guys were done and gone for the day. I was relieved, don't get me wrong, I like the fact my parents house was coming along quite nicely but I was glad I didn't have to see Jacob right now.

The ride was not as long as I thought it would be. I rode in the middle between Gloria and Nathan. His truck was older but rode pretty good. He didn't have air conditioner so both windows were down. I didn't mind it was different.

We turned down this gravel road and after about five miles we came face to face to a log cabin and a big lake out back, and thick woods to the left of the house. It was amazing.

"Gloria, who lives here?" I asked

"My brother Billy and well Jacob used to live here. He got a place of his own." She said proudly.

Yeah I know about that place. Hadn't been to his apartment personally but I was in the same building. I shook like someone had walked over my grave. Memories I didn't need to have right now.

"It is beautiful here." I added when we came to a stop, there were tons of people here. Kids running all over the place, people sitting in the grass eating, then I saw her. I don't think Gloria noticed her yet. I smiled and was glad I didn't miss this.

Getting out of the truck, I saw Maria running up behind Gloria, there was no way keeping that big smile off my face.

Gloria looked at me then turned around just in time for Maria to jump her mother. Screams, loud ones at that, I laughed and helped Nathan carry food to the big table holding nothing but food. Drinks and meats were on their own tables.

I looked back to see the tears of joy in Gloria's eyes. I looked up to see Jacob and the other guys that had been working on my house hanging by the tire swing. He was pushing a little girl in the swing. They were cutting up and having a good time. One of them noticed me and got Jacobs attention. He turned to see me and turned back to the little girl. Wow that cut deep. No smile no smirk. Delivered as promised he said he would keep his distance, he meant it.

I felt hands go around my waist and pick me up to swing me around. I squealed then laughed. Maria was a bit bigger than me, muscle wise, it just caught me off guard.

"Oh Bella, so glad you are here! Thank you for talking my mom into coming." She beamed.

"Wouldn't miss it Maria, it wasn't hard I just told her I would come too. I secretly think she likes keeping tabs on me." We giggled.

Maria whispered. "Glad it's you not me." We died laughing.

After sitting under the tree, eating two plates of food, I was stuffed. We talked about her going to school and how much fun it was leaving town. She has so many friends and does not have to answer to anybody. Her life seemed perfect for her. She was always outgoing.

I filled her in on my up and coming wedding. She had received her invitation. I told her that Edward will be in school until the day before the wedding. Sad thing is I had nothing else to add I haven't been anywhere, she knows my friends, I've had them since birth, the only thing I was excited about was in less than three weeks I would be Mrs. Cullen.

She just smiled at me and was happy for me. I missed her when she used to come to our house with Gloria. Only when she went off to school, Gloria moved in with us. Maria was very smart and got a scholarship to attend a private school. Since Gloria moved in with us, mom and dad paid the difference for her.

"Hey Bella why are you staring at my cousin?" Maria asked I jumped and smiled.

"I didn't know he was your cousin. He is doing some work on our house." I said which was the truth. She just let it go but she knew there was something more.

"He's a great guy, very hard worker, can be a pain in the ass." She stated like she knew from experience.

"Yes he can." I agreed. She turned to look at me.

"He likes giving me a hard time." I looked at him and he turned to stare at me.

"That's because he likes you. Maybe just as friends but he don't look at people like that often." I looked at his glare.

"What like he's going to kill me?" I laughed. He was not smiling at all when he looked at me.

"Well girl you would be the first one to get under his skin." She chuckled "I would love to know what you did."

I just looked at her. "No you wouldn't"

"Hey there are a couple of four wheelers over there lets go for a ride." She jumped up just in time for Gloria to grab my hand.

"Bella don't you go getting yourself hurt. Your mom will have my head on a silver platter if you show up to your wedding with a cast." She tried to say in a stern voice.

"Mom I promise to keep her safe." Maria yelled with a smile. I just shrugged my shoulders and took off after her.

We jumped on one of the four wheelers and I sat behind her. We heard a yell from behind us and she started it up.

I turned to see Jacob and Sam running up behind us. Sam always had a crush on Maria but never acted on it, from what Gloria always told me. "Why are they running after us?" I asked Maria.

She just laughed. "Because we just stole Jacob's toy." And we took off.

Oh shit. They got on Sam's and came after us. Thank goodness Maria knew where we were going. I just closed my eyes and held on.

After a good while of chasing we were clear on the other side of the lake. We had gone through the woods, plus some mud. All of the sudden, Sam pulled his four wheeler in front of us, and Maria had to hit the brakes to keep from hitting Sam. Jacob jumped off the back and came over and jerked the key out of Maria's hand. All she did was laugh.

"Chill out cousin, we weren't going to hurt your baby." She snapped at him.

"Get off." He growled. She moved slowly off then I started to slide off to when he stopped me. "Just her."

She raised an eyebrow and turned to walk over to Sam, and then I saw it. It was a set up. Maria walked over to Sam and got the sweetest kiss. She climbed on behind him, and Jacob had already climbed on in front of me. I was too wrapped up in watching Maria and Sam.

"What just happened here?" I said to him.

"I couldn't very well ask you to go for a ride in front of Aunt Gloria could I?" He smiled over his shoulder.

"So what, you told Maria you wanted to take me for a ride as friends?"

"I tell her everything."

I quickly turned to Maria and she winked at me and smiled. We took off, I had to hurry up and wrap my arms around Jacob before I fell off the back.

He finally slowed down so I could take in the view, it was beautiful. He me all back into the woods and all around the lake. He tried to teach me how to drive it. I was proud, only dumped him off once. It was like two friends hanging out.

We pulled into this clearing and he stopped and cut the engine. I got off and he picked me up and put me facing him straddling his lap on the four wheeler, I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

I lost my smile. "All this, it's great but it has to end. What we did."

He stopped me. "What we did was great and I don't regret it at all."

"You are not the one getting married soon of course you have no regrets." I looked down. His hands were resting on my hips.

"I just want to be your friend Bella. Nothing else." He said with a straight face.

I slid up onto the gas tank to get away from his legs. "Wow, I so feel like a total whore now. Thanks." I threw my hands up to stop him from touching me.

"Why because you enjoyed it, or because you enjoyed yourself with another man?"

"Both actually, but I can't take it back now, just make sure it doesn't happen again." I looked at him with certainty in my eyes.

He smiled and all his teeth were showing, like the big bad wolf. But he never agreed. He just pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I relaxed and hugged him back. It is going to suck when we can't be friends anymore.

He pulled me back and leaned to my ear. "But don't think I won't try."

I busted out laughing. "I would think you were losing your touch if you didn't."

He kissed my cheek and we switched spots and he took me riding some more. We would stop and look at things and talk about each other. I learned so much the sun started fading so we went back to the clearing by the lake and waited on Sam and Maria.

Soon after they showed up Jacob and Maria switched places and she took me back to the party.

Gloria was there looking for us "There you two are, Nathan is ready to get back to the house." I sighed and started to slide off.

"Mom can Bella stay a little while longer? I will bring her home and stay the night then we can have breakfast together." Maria was good.

Gloria clicked her tongue "Fine but not too late." She gave Maria and I kisses and walked towards Nathan.

"You are going to have to tell me your secret on getting your mom to agree so easily." I chuckled.

Maria turned to me. "I will tell you my secret, you tell me yours." Damn I was not getting away from this conversation.

"You know if Jacob tells you everything." Was the best I could come up with at the moment.

"He likes you but he understands you are to be with someone else. I'm not going to give you a hard time about it. Lord knows you have enough people controlling what you do in your life." She said with her arm slung over my shoulder.

We watched Jacob give Gloria a hug and get into the truck. He must have asked her where I was because he quickly turned to find us with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He watched Gloria and Nathan make it down the road before running straight for us. He picked me up and swung me around.

"Damn it Jacob put me down!" I screamed.

"Chill out princess just pushing your buttons." He laughed.

"Well I'm the one that got permission for her to stay out a little while longer." Maria walked up and looped her arm with mine and walked me away from Jacob.

"Fine Maria you can have her now but I get her later." And before I could comment back he turned and walked off. Cocky fucker.

The party was winding down and a lot of the grownups were leaving. We helped Billy and some others bring the food into the house. Afterwards I walked out on the porch and stood there watching everyone around me. The guys were sitting by the bonfire talking, the ladies were cleaning up and laughing, kids are running and playing. It was so peaceful here. No one was talking about stock markets, the latest gala at the country club, or planning a wedding. I think I might cry.

I stood watching the bigger kids, namely Jacob and friends, chasing a group of screaming kids. They were laughing and having the best time. I hope when Edward and I start our family he will be outside playing with our children like that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I jumped and turned to see Maria behind me.

What could I tell her? "I'm jealous of you." I was serious.

She looked shocked "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Look around when you have a get together it's a big party. When we have a get together we have caters and cleanup crew. It's stressful until it's over. The only thing you hope to get out of it is that it's the talk of the town in a good way. My mother is planning my wedding. She got final say on my dress and I got to pick the flowers. She is planning the wedding of her dreams for me."

Her look was not good. "Oh grow up! You choose to let your mom plan your wedding. If you were that focused on your life you would be at your grandmothers going head to head with your mom on everything. It's your wedding not hers but you chose to let her handle it because you don't care. When I was growing up and got to stay at your house I was jealous of you. You had the best toys and we played in the pool but then as we got older I realized that money don't but happiness. You are a living example of that." She yelled at me. I didn't have to look around to know we had drawn some attention.

I lowered my voice. "That was harsh. I just want to make my parents happy. If planning my wedding does that then fine."

"But does it make you happy?" She asked me but before I could answer Jacob ran up on the porch and stopped the conversation.

"Come on ladies let's not fight. We are here to have a good time." He lightened to mood. She just looked at me and we came to the understanding then that we won't talk about this again, and we will remain friends.

"I need to get you home before mom calls the national guard." She smiled but I could tell it had tension behind it.

"Well you go pull the car around. I want to talk to Bella for a minute." Jacob stated as he took my hand and led me into the house.

He held my hand and pulled me upstairs to the first door we came to. I thought he was going to turn the light on but he left it off. He pushed me against the wall and his lips found mine. I tried to push him away but only managed to grab his shirt and pull him closer. His mouth moved to my ear and I heard him let out a deep growl.

"I thought I told you we can't do this." It came out breathy and not effective.

"I thought I told you I wasn't going to stop trying." He lips went to my neck. A moan escaped me.

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" he hollered.

"Bella comes out now or I'm calling mom!" Maria yelled back.

I pushed him away but lightly kissed his ear. "Maria and I will be swimming later in my pool." And I walked out.

Jacob looked at Maria, she had a cocky smile on her face. "Bitch" He growled.

"Dick" she winked at him as we darted down the stairs.

In the car I looked over at Maria. "Hope you brought your bathing suit."

"It's in my suitcase in the back seat. Why?"

"Late night swimming sounds good right now."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is long, but I wanted to show how things are different between her world and Jacobs. Promises of lemony fun in the next chapter!!!! **

**What's to come in the later chapters? Hmmmm**


	6. Night Swimming

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to: barbiedoll123, JPrince1010, Fallen-Rose992, Ri40, brookeish, JessiQ, And Val for all the reviews. **

**Props to all the readers that put this story on their alerts and in their favorites!! Thank you!!!! **

Bella POV:

Pulling up to my house, Maria grabbed her bag and we walked in quietly. I felt like I was sneaking back in my own house. Funny never had to do that before. If I stayed out late and came home I just walked in without being quiet. Tonight was different. We didn't want to wake Gloria. Her room was in the front of the house on the first floor. Good thing about that was she couldn't hear us in the pool.

Getting up to my room, Maria pulled her bathing suit from her bag and went into the bathroom to change. I put mine on and slipped my robe on over it.

Maria came out of the bathroom in a pink bikini, with her dark skin it just made the bikini stand out that much more.

"So what's up with Sam?" Better late than never.

"We have been seeing each other for two years now. Mom can't know, she wants me to finish school before I become interested in boys." She said casually. I handed her my extra robe.

"But she likes Sam."

"Yes she does but just wants me to put my education ahead of love. So I promised no boys till graduation, but I fell hard for Sam." She sat down on the bed beside me.

"You two are very cute together and hide it well. Your secret is safe with me." I smiled at her. She gave me a hug.

"Bella I'm sorry about earlier, I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you. Now let's go swimming." We jumped up and ran down the stairs.

I walked over to the kitchen and turned on the walkway lights so we could walk out to the pool. Once we got out there I went over to the pool house and turned the pool lights on and the walkway lights off, which made it look like the only lights for miles was from the pool only.

I stuck my foot in the water, nice and warm.

She untied her robe and jumped in. I looked around in the dark that was surrounding us. I guess they aren't going to show up. But I really didn't invite them either.

I jumped in after her. The water felt good. I did a few laps we were racing. A small noise brought my attention to the dark around us.

"What are you looking at?" she asked trying to see what I was looking at.

"I think she was looking for us?" A voice came out of the dark.

My head turned towards the big oak tree about twenty feet away from the pool. Wonder how long they have been standing there watching.

Maria looked right at me and I smiled. "You have your set ups I have mine." Just then something jumped into the pool. Sam came up out of the water in front of Maria. She let out a little yelp and laughed. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. She pulled away long enough to wink at and mouth the words thank you at me. I just nodded back at her.

Jacob walked up and started to undo his pants, I turned my head away from him remembering the last time he was near my pool. He had been nude. I heard him jump in so I turned to face him. I did look down into the water to see that he did have shorts on.

"Glad to see you wore shorts this time." I smirked.

"Well I kind of had to seeing how my cousin and best friend are in the pool with us." He moved closer.

He started to say something and my attention turned to the other couple in the pool. I felt a pang of jealously, Edward and I never played in the pool like that. I was starting to see that Edward and I didn't do a lot of stuff. Well that will be changing soon.

"Earth to Bella" a hand was waving in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I said sheepishly. I swam past him to go to the diving board.

"What were you thinking about?" He followed behind me. I stayed ahead of him.

"Honestly? How just looking at Maria and Sam showing that much love and affection when I'm the one getting married. I don't get any of that." I huffed.

"Are you serious?" He looked surprised.

"Displays of affection are for the bedroom only." I said mocking my father's voice.

He laughed "Wow. No wonder you're starved."

"Yep, we were raised that you keep affection private. Not proper, wait a minute, what do you mean starved?" I looked at him with the hint of anger.

"Starved for attention, affection, and passion. Things you are missing." He said but without being mean, almost like he cared.

Our attention was brought back to the two in my pool. I wanted that. I sighed and he must have noticed why.

I got out of the pool and he just watched me. I walked over to the diving board. He stayed at the edge waiting on me to jump. I took the dive and swam half way across the pool before coming up for air. When I did I was met with a pair of lips. The kiss was sweet, soft, and slow. No urgency like earlier.

I felt his hands touch my waist and pull me forward closer to him. He moved his lips to my neck. I moaned loud enough to get a giggle from across the pool, in turn caused a deep growl from Jacob.

He pushed me towards the shallow end and stood up. Taking my hand into his, I followed him up the steps and went straight for the pool house.

I turned on the dimmer and brought the lights to a soft glow. He let out a low whistle. There were big pillows on this huge fluffy mattress.

"During the summer we open those big doors to give this area a cabana type feel." Why I felt the need to tell him that I have no clue, nerves maybe?

He pulled me into a kiss and I let him. His hands felt good moving all over my body. Bringing his hand up to my neck I felt the string to my top start to loosen. Next was the string in the middle of my back. Once they were untied the top fell and his eyes never left mine.

Dropping to his knees made him perfectly mouth level with my breasts. Hands coming up and cupping them both at the same time brought my head back with a moan. Taking the right one into his mouth he gently squeezed the left one. Nipping and suckling each one before raising his eyes up to meet mine once again.

This time I felt his hands go to either side of bottoms. Pulling the strings to untie them, in one smooth motion they were gone and I was being laid down on the mattress. My legs were still on the floor but I was on the edge. His hands were big but gentle when separated my knees apart. He was going so painfully slow. Completely opposite from before.

His eyes were serious, no jokes, no stupid comments, no nasty talk, just Jacob. Taking a finger and tracing my wet folds slowly sliding a finger into me. He growled and leaned forward to lightly flick my clit with his tongue. I was almost completely undone before he even started. Adding a second finger in made me want to squirm backwards. Moving them in and out was causing me to pant. He could feel my walls tighten and the movements became faster, curling his fingers over the perfect spot as he nipped the bundle of nerves with his teeth made me arch back and scream his name.

Picking me up and moving to the middle of the bed, Jacob stood up and slipped off his shorts, making his way up to me stopped to place light kisses every few inches on my body stopping at my neck. When he was settled in between my legs he started kissing my face.

Along my jaw, on each cheek, light kisses on my eyelids, he took my hands into his bringing them above my head as to hold me in place. Right now there was no where I wanted to be. The final kiss was on the lips, his tongue slid into my mouth as another part of his body entered me elsewhere. We both moaned at the same time. He would pull back slow and then fill me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pull him deeper into me.

Letting go of my hands, he brought his arms under my back to grip my shoulders to hold me closer to him. Once again I was on the tip of pleasure ready to fall off. I could tell he was close. His eyes got dark and pace picked up just a little. When I came my nails showed his back no mercy causing him to hiss and thrust a little harder. His mouth caught my screams as his release came.

He rolled over to my side and took one of the beach towels and covered me up. I rolled over to face him "So much for not doing this again." I said.

"Well that bikini you were wearing got the best of me." He chuckled.

I rolled over and snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. That's how we fell asleep.

Waking up to the clock ticking on the wall I look over to see that it was four-thirty and Nathan would be up soon to tend to the horses. I needed to wake up Jacob and Sam so they could leave before anyone sees them.

"Jacob" I said rubbing my hand across his arm. I felt him tighten his arm and start to growl.

Damn that growl was sexy, deep, and full of sleep. "Jacob you need to get up its four-thirty."

He stretched and yawned pressing his body tight against mine, making me remember we were both naked.

I got up and started to put my bikini back on turning to see him smiling with his hands behind his head.

"Liking the view?" I said smugly tossing him the shorts.

"Very much so. It's going to be hard getting any work done today while you are out playing in your pool."

"Well don't worry about that I'm having brunch with the girls today."

Once we were dressed, I opened to door and stepped out to the pool. Maria and Sam were curled up in one of the loungers sleeping. I really hated to wake them up but they needed to go.

Couple of groans and moans everybody was up and getting ready to leave. Sam gave Maria a kiss and told her he would call her later. Jacob just gave me a hug and kissed my cheek, telling me to have fun and don't fantasize about him too much today. I busted out laughing and they ran off across the yard back into the tree line.

I turned off the lights to the pool and we made our way back to the house. Since my bed was a king size bed I told her she could sleep in my bed.

Before falling to sleep I looked at her and told her thank you.

"For what?" She yawned.

"For being a friend." And I closed my eyes with bliss in my thoughts.

**Up next brunch with Alice and Rose. Is Bella ready for twenty questions? **


	7. Questions and Brunch

**D/C I don't own Twilight.**

**Cookies to Fallen-Rose992, barbiedoll123, and Titch898 for the reviews!! Thank YOU!!!!!**

Rose POV:

I picked up Alice and was heading over to Bella's house for brunch. I called and left a message on her machine saying we would be a little late. As Alice got into the car I was texting Edward saying we were on our way.

"Have you talked to Bella?" I asked Alice. She turned in her seat to face me.

"Not since the day we dropped her off at her house. Then she responded to my text, but that's it. I hope she is not getting cold feet."

That made a lot of sense. She is the first of us to get married. Knowing Emmett, I will be thirty before he asks me.

"Her mom called to remind us to have her at the club next weekend for the bridal lunch. They will meet us there." I piped up.

"Already got it in my phone, Edward needs to get Bella one of these phones to keep up with appointments. Gloria won't always be there to help her."

"Are you kidding me? She won't even carry the phone she has. Edward had to get on to her about leaving it at the house all the time. Emmett said she had it turned off all evening after sending us our responses." I laughed.

"Yes, she is the youngest of all of us but come on Edward is going to have his hands full with her." I stated as we were pulling up in front of Bells house I noticed that work truck was here. They must still be working on the house.

Gloria opened the door and told us to go ahead and make our way out to the patio Bella and Maria will be down shortly. Great Maria is here, I have no clue why Bella has anything to do with her. She has always been following us around like a little puppy. The best thing her mother did for her was send her off.

Rolling my eyes I followed Alice out the back and took a seat at the table. Well there are the guys working on the house. Just then Alice pinched my arm and brought my attention to the two girls walking out the door.

"Good morning ladies, hope you don't mind Maria joining us for brunch." Bella smiled.

"Sure" was all I could muster. It's not my house so I couldn't say no. But I will have a talked with Em about it.

"Hey Bells your mom wanted me to remind you about the bridal lunch next week." Alice said looking at her phone.

"Ok I'm sure Gloria will remind me before hand. So did you get final fittings on your dresses?" She asked

"No we go tomorrow with you. You are getting your final fitting also." I snapped, where is her head?

"Sorry I forgot. " Bella said quietly.

"So what did you do last night?" I was ready for some answers.

She straightened herself in her seat "Went with Gloria and Nathan to a family picnic. Maria here wanted to surprise her mom and I wanted to be there for it."

I looked at Maria. "So what brings you back?"

"My classes are over and since I was coming to the wedding I thought I would see if Bella needed any help with the last minute things." Maria took a drink of her tea.

"Thanks but we have it covered." I snapped.

"Rose!" Alice and Bella said at the same time. I got scolded looks from them both.

"That's fine I'm not here to step on any toes."

"I think what Rose is trying to say is thank you but we have got everything done. Just need Bells at the church on time." Alice tried to smooth things over.

"I don't need you answering for me. Maria knows exactly how I feel about her. I just tolerate her for the Swan family's sake. Isn't that right?" I held up my glass towards her.

"The feelings quite mutual." She clinked her glass with mine.

I noticed Bella stealing glances over towards the guys working on the back of her house.

"Hey Bells, what's got your eye?" I asked, snapping her out of her trance. She looked at Maria before answering, almost like needing her permission to speak.

"Just admiring the work they are doing. The house is going to look great once they are finished."

I picked up my glass and watched Bella. Something was off. Then it caught my eye. She was not watching the crew but one guy in particular. "So what's Jacob been up to lately?"

Bella's head whipped around and her eyes were looking elsewhere. "Huh?"

"He's working all the time. Trying to get him to move off and go to school with me." Maria said. But I was more interested in Bella's actions.

"Bella you knew Jacob and Maria were cousins right?" I said. Alice just sat there watching everyone.

"Oh yeah she told me yesterday at the picnic." Bella said quickly.

"So Bells why did you have your phone turned off yesterday?" Alice asked.

"Oh did I? Sorry no wonder it never rang. Maria took me riding on Jacob's four wheeler. It was in my back pocket." She laughed

"You were on a four wheeler?" Alice and I both asked at the same time.

"Yeah she was and she had a blast. Jacob gave permission to let us ride again." Maria spoke up. I just cut my eyes at her.

That was pretty much the conversation for the rest of the day. I noticed every noise that the guys made Bella would turn her head to see what was going on. Cold feet my ass I'm thinking crush.

Brunch was over and Alice and I were starting to leave and I turned to ask Bella if she wanted to go to the club tonight and have dinner and drinks. She quickly told me that she had plans with Maria and would meet us tomorrow at the dress shop.

It was a quiet ride home and I dropped Alice off at her house.

As soon as I pulled out of her driveway I quickly dialed Emmett.

"Hey baby" he said in a deep husky voice.

"Em we have a problem……."

**Yes this is a short chapter I am so sorry for that. I just thought the brunch needed to be in Rose's POV to see how Bella was acting funny.**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's pov again. Love to my fanfic fam!!!! **


	8. Bailey's

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to barbiedoll123, booboobear51, JessiQ, JPrince1010, Val, and Fallen-Rose992 for the awesome reviews!!!! **

Bella POV:

After Alice and Rosalie left I was not in the best mood. I knew Maria was in a foul mood. Her and Rose openly hated each other. That went back as far as we were kids.

Maris grew up around my family. Emmett treated her like a little sister just like me. When she started getting older and looking more like a woman, Rose caught Em starring at her. He meant nothing by it but Rose wanted her to stay away from our house.

That didn't go over very well. But eventually Maria went off to school and Rose was happy.

Maria threw her arm over my shoulder and told me that I needed a night of peace and fun. Nothing to crazy. I agreed "I want to stay at home by myself."

"That's fine but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." She smiled.

I promised I would call her later. I really needed some time to think about what has happened in the past few days. I told Gloria I would be by the pool and if anyone calls for me tell them I am busy and take a message. You could see in her eyes she wanted to ask me what was wrong but thought better of it. Sad thing is I might confess everything to her.

I played my ipod so I couldn't be distracted by the outside noise. I stayed there for what seemed like forever. It was nice and relaxing. Every hour I flipped from one side to the other to make sure I didn't burn.

Sex with Jacob is wrong I know that. But damn it was good. Then I think about sex with Edward and what the first time was like.

_Last year…_

"_Are you sure you want too?" Edward said in between some heavy kissing. _

"_Please Edward. I want to." I bit his ear lobe and moaned. _

_He was at my entrance and slowly moved in. Once he got past my barrier and I got past the pain he started to find his rhythm and then it was over. _

_It was the first time for us both. It hurt and it was quick. So from what Rose and Alice told me to expect, they were right. The first time was not that mind blowing. They assured me it last longer with practice and I would get mine soon. _

_The second time did last a little longer but he was very sweet and slow. I tried to move my hips to match his thrust and he would hold me still under him. Saying some things will wait until we are married. _

_After two more times he said no more until the wedding night. Such a gentleman…_

I don't know how long I had been dazing but the shadow never moved. I opened an eye to see Gloria standing above me. I pulled out an earplug.

"I have been calling you for thirty minutes. It's supper time." She huffed turning away to walk back to the house.

"What time is it?" I sat up and looked around. Jacob and the guys had already left for the day.

"It's after five."

I got up and went into the house.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Nathan and Gloria, we ate pasta and red sauce and salads. I cleaned up my spot and went up to take a shower and go to bed.

I needed to sleep so I called mom and told her I was having trouble sleeping. She said it was nerves and sent me to her bathroom. Mom had this little bottle of sleeping pills. She said one will do the trick.

It did. The only thing I remember was my head hitting the pillow one minute and the next the sun was shining.

I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed telling me it was time to get up and get ready. It's our final fitting.

---------

_Three hours later_……. Just kill me.

It was a total nightmare. Alice lost weight and had to have her dress taken up and Rose gained a few pounds and hers had to be let out.

"They just altered it wrong!" She yelled at the lady that was marking her dress where it needed to be fixed.

Alice just laughed. "Admit it Rose your ass is getting bigger." That made me giggle.

"Piss off Alice! I got on the scales this morning and I weight the same. They messed it up. If I were you Bella I wouldn't pay for this dress. Make them give it to you." She had her hand on her hips and looking down at the quiet little lady at her feet.

"Rose my dress fits perfect nothing needs changing. They will fix your dress and you can come back in a few days to try it on again. No big deal." I sighed while putting my shoes back on.

They both looked at me like I turned purple.

"Would the real Bella please stand up?" Alice said.

"Yeah Bells a month ago you were the one that was stressing over the wrong beading on your dress. Now you are like oh well. What has gotten into you?" Rose asked her eyes fixed on me trying to read my thoughts.

Haha What's gotten into me indeed. If they only knew.

"Hells Bells the beading is a major deal. You are talking about a whole dress ruined. You are bitching about a few stitches. Don't worry about who pays or don't pay for the dress. It's not your problem or your business." I stood up and took a deep breath. "Damn that felt good." I started to laugh.

"I didn't think you had it in you." Alice smiled. Rose was fuming.

"Are we done? I'm ready to go." I walked out of the fitting room and thanked the ladies for putting up with us. I walked out to stand by the car and wait on the other two.

I had never stood up to Rose like that before. It felt great.

They came out and we went to lunch, Rose wouldn't say two words to me. Her fingers were saying enough to whomever she was texting to on her phone. My luck Emmett or Edward, she was one of my dearest friends but she was quick to tell them everything.

-----------

Lunch was quiet. We listened to Alice talk about the wedding and what Edward and I will be doing on our honeymoon.

"So Bella, do you have your stuff packed for your trip?"

I took a drink of tea. "Not yet. I actually plan on working on that tonight." I picked up my fork and speared my salad.

"Do you need help? We have nothing planned." Alice looked excited. I really hated bursting her bubble.

"Thanks but no I kind of want to do that on my own. So what I bring will be between Edward and I."

She shook her head to agree with me but I could tell that she was hurt.

------------

After lunch they dropped me off at my house and I walked inside. The house smelled of chocolate chip cookies. I followed the smell into the kitchen and they were being pulled out of the oven.

"You know my dress fit perfectly today and you had to go and pull a stunt by making cookies." I tossed my phone on the counter and walked over to the pan she had in her hand. I bent down and took in a deep breath I was in heaven.

"It will not hurt you to have one cookie." She handed me one while she was putting them on the cooling rack.

"But it's so hard to eat just one." I whined like a kid and she laughed. I giggled and stole another before getting some milk to wash it down.

"So how did the fitting go?"

"Sucked. Mine and Alice's dress fit fine. Rose on the other hand has to be let out. She refuses to admit that she gained weight." I smiled

"Well if you ask me she has gained weight in that head of hers. She can be downright rude to people."

"Be nice Gloria she could be family one day." I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

My phone started ringing and I looked at who it was. Maria "Hey what's up?

"What you doing tonight?" She sounded like she was in a wind tunnel.

"Well I'm packing for my honeymoon. Why?" I was looking at Gloria and it looked like she knew what Maria was going to say.

"There is this little place that plays music and we want to take you out for a little while, nothing bad I promise." She yelled.

"I don't know if I can. Who is we?"

"m…an…Ja…pl" she was breaking up really bad. I lost the call.

I turned to Gloria "Where is Maria? What does she have planned?"

Spooning cookie dough on the pan she answered "Maria wants to take you out tonight. She promised that her and Jacob will keep an eye on you and bring you home. I told her no drinking but she reminded me that you were old enough to decide that. So I'm asking that you don't drink and drive. And Maria is on Billy's roof helping patch it."

I leaned against the counter and looked at her like she just shit skittles out of her ass.

"Go pack. You have plenty of time to get ready for tonight. Oh and she said jeans, shirt, and comfy shoes." She continued.

-------

Well into my packing my phone rang again. It was Edward.

"Hello soon to be husband of mine." I cooed

"Hello Love. How did the fitting go?" Yep I knew she talked to him.

"It went great. My dress fits perfect and the beading was just what I wanted." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Are you sleeping well? Emmett told me that you took one of your mom's little pills."

Damn can't anyone keep a secret in this family? "Just Roses attitude, mom calling Alice to remind me of stuff, oh and last minute details. I just had a slight headache and couldn't sleep. I'm all better now."

"Good, glad to hear it. So what is my love doing now?"

"Packing for our honeymoon then I'm going to hang out with Maria tonight. Nothing real exciting."

We talked for a few more minutes before he had to get off the phone. I had finished packing and jumped into the shower.

-------

"Bella get your butt down here lets go!" Maria yelled from downstairs. Her mom better jump her case about that we weren't allowed to do that.

I looked at my phone and decided I would leave it here. One more glance in the mirror and I was ready to go.

I had on a pair of my favorite jeans, royal blue v-neck shirt, and black baby doll flats. My hair was in long curls down my back. Yep I looked good.

I made it down to the last few steps before I tripped. Jacob was standing there with Gloria and Maria. He had on a pair of jeans that seemed to fit him in all the right places and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled part way up and it was not tucked in. Breathe Bella.

Gloria gave us all kisses and told us to have fun and be good. Looked at Jacob and put a finger in his chest "You watch over these girls and make sure they stay out of trouble."

"I promise not to take my eyes off her." He said and she either didn't hear him right or thought he said it wrong. But she didn't correct him.

Once we got out to Maria's car Jacob got into the back and I jumped into the front. "So where are we going?"

Maria looked in her mirror at Jacob. "It's no secret we are going to Bailey's. Mom knows because she said for us to take Jacob with us. She felt better knowing he would keep an eye on us." We all laughed at that one.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to Bailey's and it was crowed.

Bailey's was not your run of the mill place. It was a huge barn and had straw on the floor and there was a big dance floor. Normally you would not catch me here but tonight I'm not normal. This was not a place that cared to cater to people like me as Bailey would say. We belonged to the country club.

Why do I know so much about it? Because secretly I always wanted to come here and see what it was like.

Walking in I was in awe. It was a real barn. Hay bales everywhere instead of chairs, the bar took up one whole wall.

"Let's get a drink. What do you want?" Maria pulled me towards the cowboy behind the bar.

"I don't know? You pick." I left it up to her. Tonight I didn't care.

"What can I get you ladies?" The cowboy smiled and he was cute. But his smiled was toned down a bit when Jacob walked up to stand beside me. "Hey Jake what's up?"

"Nothing. Hey cut these girls off after a few rounds. I'm not taking heat for them." He winked.

The cowboy laughed.

"Hey, hello you were taking our order." Maria was trying to act mad but the smile on her face proved differently.

He gave us his full attention. "Ok I will have three double shots of Crown."

I looked at Jacob. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She handed us each one and raised her hand.

"Tonight may we get drunk and fall on our asses, just be careful and not drop our glasses." She yelled.

I took the shot and yep my insides were burning. Jacob slammed his glass down on the bar and took in a deep breath.

Maria looked like she had done this many times before. It didn't bother her.

Sam showed up and we all did a few more shots. I was feeling no pain. We hit the dance floor and Jacob was actually a good dancer.

A slow song started and Jacob grabbed my hips to turn me around to face him. I wrapped arms around his neck. We were sweating and laughing. I was having a blast.

He pulled me a little closer to him and I wanted to take it a little further. I pulled him down and kissed him in front of everybody. He must not have cared because his hands left my hips and found their way in my hair.

A hand grabbed my arm and swung me around. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!!!"

**BUSTED!!!!! BY WHO?????**


	9. Busted!

**D/C I don't own Twilight! **

**Cookies to barbiedoll123, JessiQ, Val, Sweetdreams82, StefaniJo, booboobear51, and last not certainly not least Fallen-Rose992! Thank you for the great reviews!!!!! I love them and hope you are not disappointed with this chapter! Loves to ya! **

Bella POV:

_A hand grabbed my arm and swung me around. "What the fuck do you think you are doing!!!" _

I was spun out of Jacob's grasp so fast I was having a hard time focusing but I knew exactly who was screaming at me. The one person everyone knew I was afraid of. My brother! I looked at him in shock. Shocked that he was here or shocked that he just saw me kissing Jacob.

"Answer me Isabella Swan! What do you think you are doing?" He was mad. He must have gained some more muscle mass, he was huge! Standing between two mountains of testosterone could be dangerous.

"I'm having a great time you should try it sometime." I slurred a little bit. Jacob was standing right behind me. I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"We are leaving." He grabbed my arm again. I jerked it away from him.

"I'm not ready to leave. I came here with Maria and I am leaving with Maria. Have a double shot of Crown and chase it with shut the fuck up." And I let the P pop out of my mouth.

I must have been the only one that thought that was funny because no one was laughing.

Emmett threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door. I was beating on his back. I knew Jacob, Maria, and some of the LaPush guys were following us outside.

We got to his truck. He set me down to open the door. I stepped away from him.

He turned to me "What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything wrong. I have just had a little too much to drink. That's it." I was hoping he bought it I had a hard time keeping anything from him. "And besides what are you doing home?"

"I got a phone call from Rose saying something was wrong with you and she knew I could fix whatever problem we had. Do we have a problem?" He was looking at Jacob.

"Nope. No problem here. Just some friends having a good time, and quite a few drinks." I smiled. I so looked like a toddler looking up at him. He had always been a big person. But when he was mad like he is now he was lethal.

"So you are going to blame that kiss on liquor? I'm not that stupid. How long has this been going on?"

I stood up straighter. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Edward is my best friend! Are you fucking around on him with this low life?" He motioned over towards Jacob.

I got pissed I stepped closer to Emmett "Funny, you didn't mind fucking a low life behind your girlfriends back three years ago." I didn't have to say her name he knew I was talking about Maria.

I felt the sting across my cheek as my head turned. I pushed him too far. I just looked at him and wasn't going to put my hand up to my face and show him it hurt. Call me bitch.

I heard yelling and someone saying "Let me go!" it was Jacob. They were holding him back. He had fury in his eyes. I held up my hand to tell him I was ok and it would only be worse if he came to my rescue.

Emmett looked at Jacob and then to me. He knew he crossed that line when he touched me. Jacob was ready to rip his head off and Emmett knew it.

"Hope you are proud of yourself. Go on and tell Edward, Rose, and whoever else that thinks they have to control my life what you want. I don't care anymore." I looked over at Seth he was one of the guys holding Jacob back.

"Seth will you please give me a ride home?" He nodded his head and looked to Jacob. He just glared at Emmett.

"No I'm taking you home." Emmett opened the door.

I looked at him with hate in my eyes. "No Emmett you stay the fuck away from me." I walked away and got in Seth's car. Emmett followed us home. Seth was quiet. He only asked me once if I was ok.

Emmett pulled his truck into the garage I got out of Seth's car and ran into the house and up in my room before he came running after me.

"Damn it Bella open this door!" He was banging on my door.

"Fuck you Emmett go away!" I screamed back.

"Open this door or I will break it down!"

I threw open the door and he got a good look at my face. It was still red from where his hand made contact. "Good then my door will match my face."

"I'm sorry Bella but you pissed me off by calling Maria a low life."

"Why not she liked you and I knew you liked her. You used her Emmett while your perfect girlfriend was on vacation during Christmas break. Then when Rose came back you treated Maria just like Rose does. Just like a low life, someone beneath you. Sorry Emmett Maria is a better friend and person than Rose will ever hope to be." I stood my ground but made sure I was not in reach of the cast iron skillets he calls hands.

"When Rose called me the other day she told me that you were acting weird and it might have had something to do with Jacob Black. I got here as fast as I could to see for myself. I was hoping she was wrong. I didn't want you to make the same mistake I made. Then I found you kissing him, damn Bella. Are you messing with him?"

I held the door open but it was really holding me up. "Emmett go ahead and think what you want. But remember this if I answer now the answer you will get will not be pretty. Because all I can think of is what I could say to piss you off more and hurt you at the same time."

"So you would lie to me to piss me off?" He asked.

"At this point Emmett I would do anything to piss you off." He just nodded his head at me. I had him. I knew he would not push the issue any further. Well at least I hoped.

Before I shut the door I said one last thing "Oh and Emmett Swan your secret is still safe with me…" I slammed the door in his face.

Falling to my knees to cry seemed like the best thing to. I was stupid, I got a good buzz going on and thought I wouldn't get caught and sure enough one slip of the tongue (pun intended) and busted. By my brother of all people. Then he had to slap me. Wow that fucking hurt. It was all I could do not to cry like a baby.

I pushed several boundaries tonight and now I have damage control to do. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

Great now I was going to have a nice bruise on the side of my face. I turned on the water to the shower and once it got hot I got in and let the water fall over me.

Once the water turned cold I wrapped up in my big fluffy bathrobe. I walked over to my bed and there was my phone blinking at me. I had messages.

The first one was from Rose

_Have fun tonight! Love R_

She is such a bitch!

The second was from Edward

_Hope the fun was worth the pain. _

I started to set the phone back down when it started ringing. Looking at the screen I didn't recognize the number. "Hello"

"Bella don't hang up. I got your number from Maria. I had to know you are ok." Jacob said in one breath.

"I'm not going to hang up, I don't care how you got my number, and I'm ok." I smiled.

"I'm sorry he hit you. You don't know how bad I wanted to make him bleed." He gritted through his teeth. I could tell he was getting mad all over again.

"It's not your fault. I baited him and he took it. I said something to him and I knew it would get to him." And it did just didn't expect it to be that painful. I had to stop myself from rubbing my face.

"No one deserves that. You did nothing wrong we are the ones that got you drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk I knew what I was doing. Are you coming to work tomorrow?" I probably already knew that answer.

"Well hell yes. I got to fulfill my duties with your dad." He was laughing.

"Ok I'm going to bed and I might not get to talk to you tomorrow. Good night Jacob."

"Good night Princess." I started laughing as I hung up the phone. Jerk.

Sleeping sucked. By the time I finally fell asleep it was morning. I was sore from dancing, hung over from drinking, and my face felt like hell. For just an open handed slap it was awful. But I guess if you put 250lbs. of muscle behind anything it feels ten times worse.

Then I heard it. The sound that any other day would be heaven to my ears, but today it was hell.

The piano.

Edward.


	10. Edward

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to brookeish- hope the chapter was worth your late lunch shift, JessiQ- for the crazy reviews and the phones calls that follow, StefaniJo- agree w/ u about Jacob getting a hold of Emmett, JPrince1010- hope you like this chapter, booboober51- for sharing her shock about Em's smack , val- for waiting patiently for the next chapts, barbiedoll123-for commenting on all my chapters, And Sweetdreams82- you get a special sugar cookie for the entertaining reviews of the intense hatred for J/B. All of you are great for reviewing my story. I have so much going on with how I want this one to go that I have put all my other stories to the side for the moment. Thank You!!!! **

**Thank you for all the alerts also!! **

BELLA POV:

What was he doing here? Any other day I would be happy to see him. But today of all days was bad. The message he left last night said a lot. Well no time like the present. I got out of bed and walked towards my door. I still had on my robe from last night and I didn't even bother to look in the mirror to see what my face looked like, I could feel it.

With every step I took the music was getting louder. Before getting to the bottom step I had to set down. My heart was racing, my breathing was labored. I felt like I was facing God and the wrath he would bring. Any one that knows Edward knows I'm not far from the truth.

One more deep breath I stood up and went into the living room.

He was beautiful. The sun coming in across the piano and lighting up the whole room was breath taking all on its own. But add him to the mix? Ladies and gentleman we have God!

The notes on the piano became lighter as he went into a different song. Never once looking at me, he started to talk.

"What did you do last night Isabella?"

"Went out had fun, got drunk, kissed a friend, got smacked, and yelled with Emmet. Yep that just about sums it up." I looked at him. He was staring at the wall in front of him.

"You will not ever do that again." He said as if stating a fact.

"Damn straight. Yelling and getting slapped by Emmett sucked." I huffed like I was laughing.

He slammed the lid down on the keys then stood up causing the bench to fall backwards. I jumped back and looked at him.

"YOU WILL NOT DO ANY OF IT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY WIFE TO BE OUT WITH THE LIKES OF THEM DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT!! I WAS NOT VERY HAPPY TO BE GETTING A PHONE CALL SAYING MY BELLA WAS UP TO NO GOOD. I HAD TO TELL SCHOOL THAT I HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY SO I COULD BE HERE! I WAS NOT ABOUT TO TELL THEM THAT I NEEDED TO GO HOME AND STRAIGHTEN YOU OUT! HOW WOULD THAT MAKE ME LOOK?" He was yelling at me, closing the distance between us in a few strides.

I dropped my head and he grabbed my chin forcefully, bringing it back up so I could look him in the eyes.

"You will not go anywhere. You will stay in this house. If you decide to go anywhere it will be with Rose or Alice. Are we clear?" The grip tightened on my face.

"You don't own me." I whispered out.

He smiled and leaned over close to my face as if so no one could hear us. "Not yet but I will. And you will act accordingly. We don't want to disappoint our parents."

"No Edward." He won.

He tilted my face to the side to take a good look at the mark on my cheek. "Rose will be able to cover that up with no problem. Now go get ready we are playing tennis at the club today. I have to fly back to school tomorrow morning and I want to spend time with you."

"Yes Edward." I turned to walk out of the room he caught me by the waist, his chest was pressing against my back. He brought his hand up to my neck and in a deep tone he said something that scared the shit out of me.

"Be thankful it was Emmett that caught you last night and not me. A slap from him is nothing compared to what I would have done." He pushed me towards the door and I ran up stairs. Oh Holy Hell.

EM POV:

I stood outside of the living room. I knew Edward had a temper on him and she was stubborn. I could hear every word they were saying.

When Bella ran out of the room and up the stairs I walked in, Edward was picking up the bench that he knocked over.

Hearing what Edward had to say was not setting well with me. "Funny Edward I slap Bella last night and her friend Jacob had six guys holding him back to keep him from tearing into me. You get told I hit her then you see her face and you just tell her Rose can fix it and if it had been you, you would have done worse." I was calm about it.

"She humiliated me Emmett. I don't know what has gotten into her but I will put a stop to it." He sat down at the piano.

"I humiliated her last night by treating her like a kid in front of her friends." I sat down in a chair across from him.

"Those are not her friends. Her friends are the ones worried about her. You of all people should know what kind of people they are, and what kind of trouble they cause."

Was he really that self centered.

"Bella grew up with Maria, her mom practically raised us. I know Jacob. His dad works hard."

"That's right they are employees. Nothing else." He stood up and walked over to the window.

" You know Bella doesn't drink. She knows she made a mistake and feels bad about it. I was just glad it was Jacob and not some stranger that could have taken advantage of her drunken state."

He turned to me. "My point exactly if she had not been around them she would not have gone out, got drunk, and done something so stupid. You act as if was a blessing she was with them."

"No I just was saying…" I was cut off by Bella as she walked back into the room. She had her hair pulled back and wearing her tennis clothes. But the smile was no longer on her face. She walked up to Edward's open arms and he pulled her into a light hug.

"Now there's my girl. Let's go have breakfast then we will go to the club." He took her hand and led her out the door. I followed.

When we walked thru the kitchen Gloria was not happy. When I came home last night I played like I wanted to join Bella and Maria so she happily told me where they were. But now she regrets it. Maria must have called her last night, but hell how could she sleep with the words that were being exchanged between Bella and I last night.

Bella stopped to say something to Gloria and Edward just pulled her out the door. He is not even going to let her talk to Gloria.

I stayed back to have a word with her. She turned her head and brought up a tissue to her eyes. She was crying.

"Gloria." I said as I put a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away from me. "Emmett Swann I am not happy with you. Your Grandfather would roll over in his grave if he knew you had put a hand on your sister. I don't know why you did it and I don't want to know. But you used me to hurt Bella and I am mad at you for it." She scolded me.

I let her. "I'm sorry Gloria."

"Don't you sorry me. I am at fault for letting her go out and I am dealing with Maria and Jacob for letting her get drunk and kiss him. But you had no right to slap her for any reason. Then you stand there and let HIM talk to her like she was nothing, yes she made mistakes and she feels bad about it, but haven't we all made mistakes at some point in our life?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I closed my eyes and kissed her on top of her head. I couldn't say anything to her. She was right. So I turned and walked outside to join the others.

Once I got outside I heard the hammering. I turned to the sound and there was Jacob and four of the guys that were at Bailey's last night. Jacob looked at me and I knew he was still fuming about what I did.

Rose and Alice were talking about some lunch thing my mom was planning. Jasper was meeting us at the club. Edward was doing something on his phone, and Bella just sat there quiet like a puppy afraid of getting kicked if it made a noise. …….

BELLA POV:

What in the hell am I doing? When I saw Gloria she had been crying. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was my fault and I was ok. But Edward wouldn't let go of my hand. Today I was not allowed to talk to the help.

Then to sit here and listen to the chattering of the so called friend who is more loyal to Edward than her own boyfriend. I was going insane. Hearing the hammering behind me knowing Jacob is looking at me and I don't dare look his way was about to kill me. I wanted to let him know I was ok also.

Edward has been on his phone the whole time we were out here. Texting someone, my guess it has something to do with his sudden departure for the family emergency at home. Me.

"Oh I see our food finally decided to get here." Rose said. I looked up to see Gloria serving the food. When she saw me she just closed her eyes and shook her head. I could see she was about to cry again.

"Thank you Gloria." Emmett said in a quiet voice.

"Don't say thank you Emmett the food is probably cold. What have you been doing in there gabbing on the phone?" Rose was being hard on her.

I cut her a look and she just smiled at me. "It's so hard to find good help these days." She continued to bash Gloria I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rose why are you worried about the food and if it's cold or not, you need to be eating lemon slices and drinking water. Gain any more weight in your fat ass and they might as well start over and make you a new dress." I casually said while taking a bite of my eggs.

Emmett spit his orange juice on his shirt. Alice busted out laughing. Rose just glared at me. Then I felt it, the pain on my thigh. Edward had grabbed my thigh and squeezed, I didn't cry out but Rose could tell what was going on and smiled in victory.

The rest of the breakfast was quiet and then we left for the club. I wanted to hide in my room. But Edward would not have it. When people saw my cheek and asked what happened, Edward would say 'You know how Bella is always being clumsy.' And they would laugh and agree.

I have yet to look or talk to Emmett. He was not my favorite person right now. In fact the only one I have held a conversation with today was Jasper.

Not being able to talk to Gloria, Maria, or even Jacob was about to kill me. I was sucking at tennis, and trust me they were reminding me of it.

Edward barely touched me today. He said the hug I got this morning was it. I was being punished for showing affection towards another man. It was a drunken kiss but oh well. I secretly smiled to myself.

I was deep in thought because Alice scared me when she plopped down beside me. "I'm not mad at you I just don't understand."

"What's to understand? I went out got drunk and kissed Jacob. I'm pretty sure everyone in our little group probably knew I was going to do it before I did." I said.

We didn't look at each other we both just faced forward so no one would wonder what we were talking about.

"Why did you go out with them? You know we could have done something together if you wanted to." I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Because I am sick of always coming here, I wanted to try something different. And I'm sorry and I love you so don't take it the wrong way but I don't see you or anyone else stepping outside our bubble." I knew if we didn't change the subject soon I was going to cry.

"Bella this is who we are. This was how we were raised. And this is how we will raise our kids." She stated like it was true fact.

"Well maybe I don't want to be like this anymore. And I will be damned if my kids are raised to step on people because they aren't like us." I stood you and walked off, leaving at gapped mouth Alice.

I needed a drink. And no not liquor, I learned my lesson with that shit.

"Ice Tea please hold the lemon." I smiled and laughed at the thought earlier, me telling Rose to eat lemons.

The guy handed me the glass. "Thank you"

Someone walked up to me and I didn't have to look to know it was Emmett. He was the only one built like a mountain that I know. Well besides Jacob.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He had the nerve to ask me if I was ok. I chuckled.

"Emmett why don't you tell me, am I ok? Seems to me like no one likes my answers, so fine you tell me how I am supposed to be feeling today so I will know." I set my glass down and looked at him. I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop those little traitors from falling down my face.

He pulled me into a bear hug. "It's just pre wedding jitters."

I pulled back from him. "Fuck pre wedding jitters. My world is falling apart and I really don't know if that's a bad thing."

He looked at me. "It was just a bad night. Your world is not falling apart over a bad night."

There was no way I could keep the smile from coming across my face. "Your right Emmett. It was a bad night. The next one will be better." I walked off……

**HEEHEE Yes I know it's another cliffy. But you love me…. I won't keep you hanging very long.**

**I'm working on the next Chapter as we speak!!!! **


	11. Not very lady like

**D/C I don't own Twilight, just my mind.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!! THEY ALL WERE GREAT! **

**Special homemade cookies to: rparkerp, StefaniJo, Sweetdreams82, Fallen-Rose992, JPrince1010, JessiQ, barbiedoll123, brookeish, and booboobear51. You all are great!!!**

BELLA POV:

I walked away from Emmett because I wanted him to wonder what in the hell I was up to. Me? I had no fucking clue.

I put the perfect Bella smile on my face and walked up to Edward. He was talking on his phone but managed to give me a smile. I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye" I said as I walked off.

He reached for me and I was just a little out of his grasp. Whoever was on the phone never got a good bye before he hung up the phone. "Bella where are you going?" He had to run to catch up to me.

"I'm going home." They want a brat I will show them a brat. "You have been on that stupid phone all damn day and if I wanted to just look at you and not talk to you I would just look at your picture."

I really needed to get home. I need to talk to Gloria. But the person I had always been able to talk to is my Grandmother.

"Let's have dinner then I will be glad to take you home and we can spend some time together before I go home." He held my hand.

"No Edward. Gloria is cooking dinner because we did not tell her that we were eating out. I will not have her preparing a meal only to let it go to waste." I pulled my hand from his.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, took in a deep breath and from the looks of it counted to ten. "Fine Bella you are right let's go home."

I walked up to Emmett and whispered in his ear. "Rose comes home with us you will regret it."

He chuckled. "Your threats don't scare me. But rest easy I am going over to her house tonight. Tonight it's just going to be you and Edward. I will be home later."

I started to walk off and he caught me in a bear hug. "He is my best friend Bella but you are my sister. Please don't do anything stupid to piss him off. I won't be there to play buffer. I honestly don't think he will do anything but I don't like to assume." He kissed my cheek and put me down. He put his hand on the side of my face that carried the mark from the night before. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I can't say it's ok because it's not. I need time." And I walked away.

Edward took me him and as we got to the door his phone rang again. He held his hand up to me to tell me to go in he will follow. I walked into the house and took off running to the kitchen.

Gloria was standing by the stove pulling the ham out of the oven. As soon as she put it on the counter I attacked her with a hug. And the tears fell again. All she could do was hold me and let me cry.

"I'm so sorry. I did so many wrong things. I don't even know how to start to repair them." I sobbed.

"Child I'm the one that should be sorry. I let you go in the first place. I should have put my foot down. Then for Emmett to trick me like he did." She held my face in her hands.

"Please don't be mad at Maria and Jacob. None of this is their fault." I pleaded.

"You can't take all the blame. Besides neither one of them are allowed over here after today until after you have gotten married and moved out."

I backed up and tilted my head. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward called your father. I don't what all he told him but I was informed that until after the wedding Maria and Jacob are to have no contact with you." She dropped her head. "And when you are gone I will no longer be needed here." And the tears fell down her eyes.

"Why you? Somebody has to take care of Emmett." I couldn't figure it out.

I picked up the phone and walked up to my room.

"Hello"

"Emmett did you have something to do with Gloria losing her job?" I was furious.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" He was clueless.

"You better get here before I do something stupid." I hung up the phone and turned to see Edward standing in my door way.

"What stupid thing are you planning on doing?" He asked walking into my room.

"Why did you call my father? Why did you have Gloria fired?"I stood away from him.

"Your father needed to know what kind of people you were hanging out with. And as for Gloria, well the truth of that was your parents were going to let her come work for us after we got married so she could still be with you but after much consideration on the risk of you being close to Maria or Jacob well I declined and he was ok with it. Then he decided that your mom really didn't need anybody full time so she will be let go after the wedding." The smile on his face about made me puke.

"Gloria has done nothing but be nice to you. And this is how you repay her? Because of my actions you are punishing her." I said

He walked back out the door. "Like you said Bella, Gloria made dinner let's not let it go to waste."

Jerk.

I called my mom and all I got was her voicemail. "Hey mom I'm thinking of coming and seeing you tomorrow. Give me a call Love you " I went downstairs.

I really hated the fact that Gloria had to serve the man that just got her fired. It was so unfair.

Then just like clockwork Emmett came walking into the dining room. "What's going on? What is this I hear about Gloria losing her job?" I looked over at Edward and his face faltered just a bit.

"Well why don't you have a seat and Edward can tell you all about it. I need to be excused for a minute." I got up and kissed Edward on the cheek and patted Emmett on the back.

I walked straight into the kitchen and told Gloria I was going to talk to mom tomorrow and will have all this straightened out.

I came back into the dining room and they were discussing the family business. What the hell? I was hoping that Emmett would come in and yell at Edward.

So much for that idea. I sat down next to Edward and he placed his hand on my leg. That used to send tingles all through my body now I feel nothing.

After we ate Emmett went upstairs to go to bed. We walked out by the pool. I looked over at the pool house and smiled. Thoughts of what took place made me feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Bella please be good, don't make me worry about you while I'm gone. Two more weeks and all of this will be behind us." He was trying to be caring.

"Edward I am sorry for everything. But please don't punish Gloria for my actions. She has been so loyal to this family." My pleading and tears must have hit a soft spot.

"Bella I will talk to your father and see if he will consider letting her stay with them. You are right, Emmett needs someone to take care of him."

I smiled "And just to let you know tomorrow I will be going to my grandmother's to help mom for a couple of days."

His crooked smile spread across his face."That's my girl." Just then his phone rang.

"Hello!" he said

"Soon! Now I will call you later!" And he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Victoria." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Who's Victoria?" I tried to sound light about it.

"We have some classes together and we are doing this paper together. And since I had to leave suddenly she is having to pick up my slack. So I told her I would help her as much as I could by phone." I nodded my head "See Bella your actions cause a chain reaction."

Leave it to him to blame me for everything.

"Sorry Edward"

"I have to leave and go home. My flight is very early. I will see you in a few weeks." He kissed my forehead and walked back to the house.

As he was walking back he yelled. "Tell your mom I said hi"

I paced around the pool. I don't know when Edward will talk to my dad and I don't want to tell her and for her to get her hopes up. I needed to talk to Maria and Jacob.

I ran to the house and up to my bedroom. I decided to go ahead and pack my bag to go to my Grandmothers. Looking in the mirror I looked awful. My hair was a mess, I was sweaty from tennis. I didn't care. I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed out the door with my bag.

Tip toeing past Emmett's door I heard him talking on his phone. I kept going. Thank goodness the garage is on the other side of the house.

Pulling out of the drive I called Maria. I got her voice mail. So I told her I was sorry for everything and I needed to talk to her.

After a bit of driving I pulled up to my destination.

Then I dialed the next number. "Hello " the voice said.

"Open your door" Was all I could say.

I heard him coming towards the door and fiddle with the locks. When that door opened I lost my breath.

He was in a pair of flannel pajama pants, no shirt, his hair was all over the place. I woke him up.

I just stood there not knowing what my next action would be. He just moved back out of the way and let me walk in.

I walked in alright. Straight into his arms.

His skin felt so warm against my face. Then I felt one of his arms wrap around me, holding me in place. I heard him shutting the door and locking it.

He brought me over to the couch. I kicked off my shoes and tucked my legs underneath me. He just sat there and looked at me. The tears started to fall.

"I am so sorry for everything. I should have never talked to you. I should have never put you in this situation." He said pushing my hair back from my face.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I got you fired."

"You didn't get me fired. Edward did call your dad and did rant to him about me taking advantage of you but your dad called me and I went out and talked to him at your grandmother's house."

I must have looked crazy so he continued. "Granted I'm not allowed at your house until after you have married and move out, but your dad likes my dad and said I can come back and finish once you are gone."

"He's not mad?" I asked, this all seemed so surreal.

"Oh yeah he is pissed. But that will be between you and your dad." He had a grin on his face.

'Great thanks, I'm going there tomorrow." I looked down at my hands.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Because I just had to see you, I needed to know you were not mad and to let you know I was ok."

"Where's Edward?" His cocky smile came back.

"At his house so he can catch the early flight to get back to school and help his partner on their paper." I huffed

"How did it go today? I noticed you weren't very talkative."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to have a quiet night with you." I was not about to tell him what all Edward had to say. It was not his problem, it was mine.

"When do you have to leave?"

"I don't have to be at Grandmother's until tomorrow…." I raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Sweet. How about you go change into your pajamas and I will make some popcorn and we can watch a movie." He patted my leg.

"Sounds great." I leaned up to kiss his cheek and he turned so I could catch his lips. This time it was my tongue seeking entrance. With a moan he gladly opened his mouth up to me.

I rose up on my knees and his hands found their spot in my hair. As he brought his hands around to my face I flinched and he stopped.

Pulling back to get a better look he had the look of hurt in his eyes. "I should have done something."

"You did enough." I smiled. "How about that popcorn?"

He kissed the tip of my nose I got up and he showed me to his bathroom. He came back and knocked on the door. I opened it and he handed me one of his shirts. I asked if it was ok if I jumped in the shower. He said fine and walked off.

I looked at his bathroom and you could tell it was a guys place. The shower was fast and I toweled off. Shit. My bag was out in my car and I am not about to put dirty panties back on. Eww.

I slipped his shirt on and it fell past my thighs. Well I will have to be careful and not flash him. I thought with a smile.

Opening the door I could smell the popcorn and was instantly hungry. You could hear him getting it out of the microwave and putting it in a bowl. He walked into the living room and stopped in his tracks. I was standing in the hallway and all he could see was me and a shirt nothing else.

Sitting the bowl he started stalking towards me. I saw the look in his eyes _need._ I wanted to play.

For every two steps he took forward I took one back away from him. I wasn't sure where I was ending up but from the smile that came across his face I was heading in the right direction.

I had two seconds to look at my surroundings before the back of my legs hit the bed and I fell backwards.

He brought his knee up and started to crawl over me. I started scooting back. "Where do you think you are going?" He growled.

"I have no clue but from the look on your face, right where you want me."

He glanced down just in time to see that I was nude under his shirt. "MMM you have nothing on. That's not very lady like Bella"

"Maybe I'm tired of being a fucking lady Jacob." And his lips crashed on mine.

Hands, lips, and limbs were everywhere. Somewhere in the middle of all this I lost my shirt a long with his pants. He started to lightly put kisses on my neck making his way down when I stopped him. "I don't want sweet tonight Jacob. I want carnal."

I pushed him off me and rolled him to his back. Straddling his waist I Took his hands into mine and raised them above his head. I could feel myself getting wet. I planted kisses on his ear and moving down his neck. He started to move his hands and I stopped him.

"Move your hands and I might have to tie you up." I bit his chest. Once I was setting back up I reached between my legs to collect some juices on my hand.

Before he could ask what I was about to do, I wrapped my hand around his hard dick, slowly moving up and down using my juice as lube.

"Fuck Bella" his head fell back and he growled.

A smile crossed my face. I like having his control in my hands.

I started to shift my hips when he opened his eyes and looked at me. I lowered myself painfully slow on him. Once he was all the way in me I moved my hips in a rotating motion.

Picking up the pace his hands grabbed my hips and he started to move under me. As if he couldn't go any deeper he did.

He sat up bring his hand in my hair and his mouth to my breast. At the same time he pulled my hair, bit down on my tit, and pushed deep into me, sending me over the edge.

Before I could even relax from my climax he had rolled us over, staying deep within me. He slowed his pace.

Pushing deep into me, we never lost eye contact, even as we came together.

Once he withdrew from me, I was already feeling empty. He rolled to his side and pulled me into his arms. With my back against his chest he reached over me and grabbed the covers pulling them up around us.

After a few minutes I started giggling. "So much for popcorn and a movie."

He jumped up out of the bed and ran naked into the living room. Picking up the bowl of popcorn and walking back down the hallway the outline of his body was perfection.

I sat up with the sheet covering my body he handed me the bowl and fixed our pillows. I scooted back against the pillows and snuggled into his chest. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on this massive tv that was on the wall.

"TV in here is much better." He said and I busted out laughing.

After a movie and few more rounds of sex we fell asleep. And this felt like where I needed to be. Tomorrow was going to suck.

**WOW has to be my longest chapter to date!!!! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Things are going to start going downhill from here…….**


	12. Convenience

**D/C I don't own Twilight. Yada yada yada. **

**A/N Sorry it has been crazy and I have not been able to update like I normally do. But please bear with me. I will update again soon. Loves!!!!**

**Cookies to barbiedoll123, JessiQ, Sweetdreams82, JPrince1010, StefaniJo, brookeish, booboobear51, Fallen-Rose992, and Val. You guys are great!!! **

Bella POV:

I woke up to what has to be the warmest body known to man. But since I have never woken up to anybody in my bed I really have nothing to compare him too. His arm was draped over my stomach and his face was nuzzled in the back of my neck. I really liked how it felt.

I needed to get up and start getting ready to go. Slowly moving his arm off of me, he never changed his breathing pattern. Once I slid out of the bed I walked to the bathroom.

There on the floor was my bag and a note.

_Princess,_

_Thought you might need your bag this morning. Please wake me before you leave. _

_Smile _

And I did, he was thoughtful enough to go get my bag out of the car for me. How sweet.

I stepped into the shower I let the water fall over me. The relaxing spray was hot and causing steam to fill the bathroom quick. Once my shower was over I got out and put on a sundress. It was a simple cream color with white trimming. Hardly any makeup was how my grandmother liked seeing me.

My hair pulled back in a loose ponytail at the base of my neck. I looked like a little girl, well except for the pinkish purple bruise on my face. But I figure if they don't know the whole story they will believe my clumsiness.

Doing a once over in the mirror, I looked presentable. My shoes were a simple open toed slipper. I walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway of Jacob's room.

He was sound asleep. I felt the smile on my face grow bigger but then quickly became a frown. Today was going to be a bad day.

I walked over and sat on the bed beside him. "Jacob" I said placing my hand on his back. Damn he was sexy.

"Jacob I have to leave." I leaned over and kissed his ear.

"Mmm don't leave, stay here all day and I promise you will enjoy it." His voice had that deep sexy just woke up growl. I knew he was smiling.

"I would love to spend the day in bed with you but I have to go. I need to go talk to my dad and grandmother." I got up and handed him his pajama pants.

He looked at me and smiled, putting them on and nothing else. I let him go brush his teeth and whatever else he needed to do in the bathroom. That gave me a bit to go put my bag in the car.

When Jacob came out he was sex. His hair is all over the place, pants hanging down just past his hip bones, shirtless and just edible. SEX walking ladies and gentlemen!

I went and put my arms around him. It was almost automatic.

"You do actually look like a princess today. Is this for me?" He chuckled.

"Not hardly Jacob. I have to be presentable to my grandmother. She does not approve of jeans or pants for that matter on a female."

He opened the front door and stopped me in the doorway. I just looked up at him and he kissed me. My hands were at his were behind my neck and the other at my side. The kiss was wonderful slow and full of passion.

"Bye princess talk to you later." He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Good bye Jacob." I got in my car and backed out as fast as I could. I wanted to remember his smile just like that. Tear fell down my cheek. I couldn't see him anymore.

Jacob POV:

She looked beautiful in that sundress. Bella really looked like a princess and in a good way. I wanted to carry her back to bed and keep her there all day.

She was tense I could tell she didn't want to leave but I had no idea what she would be facing today at her grandmother.

After kissing her I stood in the doorway and watched her get into her car.

"Bye princess talk to you later" I said. I wanted to see how she was doing later.

"Good bye Jacob." She said back to me with sad eyes.

Bella got into her car and left. I shut the door and walked back into the bedroom. I fell on the bed and grabbed a pillow to put under my head. Taking in a deep breath it smelled just like her. There was no way from stopping the smile that was working its way across my face. I won't be washing this thing.

Then I heard a knock on the door. Bella must have forgotten something.

I opened the door and was not prepared for who was there."What do you want?" I said not caring how it sounded.

"We need to talk."

Bella POV:

The ride had been pretty quiet. I kept the radio down on low and I didn't answer my phone. It seems like everyone was calling me. I did call my mom and told her I was on my way.

Edward called and I did answer it. "Hello" I said

"Hello love. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. Once I get to grandmothers I will be better." I yawned.

"Good. You can help your mom with a lot." That was all he said. Not are you ok? Did you sleep well? I'm starting to wonder about a lot of stuff.

"Yeah well I plan on talking to grandmother about some things."

"I've got to go but tell your dad that I will be calling him soon and some business matters. Bye Love." And he hung up. Short sweet and to the point. Yeah right.

Wonder what he needed to talk to dad about? It probably had something to do with the business.

Turning into the drive it was a stretch. I swear it is a mile long. The house is huge. Talk about old money. I pulled up and Dave was there to grab my bag. Dave was my grandmother's butler. He was real nice and had been here forever.

"Well if it isn't Isabella Swan. How are you doing?" He said.

"Yep it's me. And I am fine. Here to visit." I smiled.

"It has been a mad house with everyone working on your wedding. I don't remember your mother's being this big." He whispered.

I smiled but was thinking great let's add more salt in the wounds.

"Well I think this is more for mom than me anyway." I whispered back.

He just smiled. He knew how this family was.

Following me into the house he took my bag to my room. I followed the chatting of the ladies.

There in the sitting room was two beautiful women. My mother and my grandmother. Sad thing is they are nothing alike. My mother depends on my dad. Always trying to host things and be a part of things.

My grandmother was a very strong woman. Every woman should strive to be like her. When grandfather was alive he loved the fact that she could work a room at one of his parties or gatherings.

"There is my Isabella come here darling let me hug you." Grandmother stood up.

I smiled and ran to her. Mom was next for a hug.

We spent the next few hours talking about the wedding. Well them talking about the wedding. I'm just sitting there listening to them talk about flowers and gift bags.

"Oh Isabella we need to figure out how many to invite to the pre-reception party." Mom had out her trusty notebook.

"How about we have a bar-b-q? We won't have to hire caters and people can just have a good time." I suggested.

They looked at me and then started laughing. They thought it was a joke and laughed it off. I got up and excused myself.

I walked into the study where dad was and he was on the phone so I helped myself to a glass of brandy.

Raising the glass up to my lips the first sip was strong. Wow.

"Don't you think you should put that down? Haven't you learned your lesson?" My dad was off the phone.

I lowered the glass down and turned to look at him. "Yes I did have enough the other night. Too much actually, but I feel like my nerves on edge." I said shaking my head.

"Yes I heard all about your night." He was stern.

I took in a deep breath "I could only imagine what you have heard. Oh by the way your other son wanted me to tell you that he will be calling you soon on some business matters."

"That Edward is a fine man. He will be taking over my business one day."

I grabbed my lass and downed the rest of the brandy. "What? What about Emmett? Why isn't he going to take over?"

"I think Edward has the better business head. Emmett will still have part of the company but I want Edward to run it." He poured himself a glass.

"How about you just adopt Edward and save all this money that is going on a wedding." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Child, Edward loves you and will make a great addition to this family. "

"What if I don't want to get married?" I looked at him and I swear his face changed shape.

"You will not disappoint your mother or your grandmother. You are just having pre wedding jitters. Now go and take a nap you look tired. We will not discuss this again." And he turned his back on me.

One thing you do not do is argue with dad. I went and sat on the stairs and started to cry. This is turning out to be a wedding of convenience and it's not being very convenient for me.

"Honey what is wrong?" I looked up and saw my grandmother looking down at me. My tears were coming down even harder. She sat down and pulled me close to her.

"I don't want to get married……."


	13. Golden Eggs

_**D/C Don't own Twilight… Well we all will own the movie soon enough!!!!!**_

_**Cookies to my Favorite readers!!!! Loves to you all!!!**_

_**rparkerp, StefaniJo, blah, itsbetterwithjam, barbiedoll123, brookeish, Fallen-Rose992, JessiQ, gege75, and val!!! You all get my special sugar cookies with icing!!! Big THANK YOU!!!**_

"_I don't want to get married…" _

She took my hand and led me to her bedroom upstairs. Now was my chance to be alone with her. Grandmother never had company in her room. To her it was a no no.

She sat me down and handed me a tissue. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't love Edward like I used to. He is more into my family than me. "

"That just sounds like pre wedding jitters to me." She got up and walked over to the window.

I was mad."Why does everybody automatically think its pre wedding jitters? What if it's not?" She turned to look at me.

"Then tell me who this boy is that has you rethinking your life?" Her hands were clasped together in front of her, very composed.

Me on the other hand would have hit the floor if it wasn't for the fact I was sitting down. I know there is not much that gets past her but damn can she read minds? "What are you…"

She cut me off. "Do you honestly think you are the first girl to have a crush on someone right before their wedding?"

I had to probe. "You?"

She came back to sit beside me with a brush and started playing with my hair. "I had a crush on a boy just before my wedding and my father found out."

"What happened?" I felt like a little girl letting her brush my hair.

"The problem was resolved and I got married. I have been happy ever since."

I turned to face her."What if it is not just a crush but a good friend?"

She was trying to read my expression. "Tell me about it?"

I went into the story about Jacob. I didn't tell her about the sex, I'm not stupid. She just sat there letting me talk. I even told her about Emmett's slap and my drunken mistake. Then I told her about dad. Once I was finished I looked at her wanting her to tell me it was ok I could cancel the wedding and have Jacob.

"Your father is right."

OK maybe did not see that coming. She continued.

"It will be ok, Edward is being very patient about you having a male friend outside our friends. He is a good man. You need to get over this nonsense and be happy for your wedding."

"Maybe I don't want it to be just a crush. I was hoping you would be the one to understand."

The smile left her face and she placed both hands on my cheeks, holding my face very still. "Once is all I will say about this. A little schoolgirl crush is all that you have. And you will end it now. Never speak of it again. Or this matter will have to be resolved."

I was about to open my can of worms. "It's more than just a crush, I'm falling for him. I love spending time with him" The tears were falling once again.

Grandmother stood up and backed away from me as if she knew more then what I was willing to say. "You had your fling, pray Edward can forgive you." And she walked out the door.

I went to the room I was staying in and fell on my bed. I believe my grandmother won't say anything. She had always been there for me.

She had my dinner brought to my room. Grandmother told my mom I was not feeling very well and needed rest. That was her way of saying she didn't want to see me right now.

I felt like a kid being punished. Maybe I was and needed to be.

I picked up my phone, no calls. I wanted to hear from him. Smiling while I was thinking about Jacob was nice. I fell asleep with the memories of him kissing and touching me.

The morning was quiet. I got up and went down stairs. Everybody was sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Good morning honey how are you feeling?" Mom stood up and gave me a kiss.

"I'm feeling better."

"Good then we can put it behind us now." Dad said and I just looked down at my plate.

Most of the morning was spent listening to my mom talk on the phone. Ordering this canceling that.

I could hear dad talking to Edward on his phone. Laughing and telling him how happy he will be once he is in the family. He was saying that extra loud so I could hear him.

Does Edward shit golden eggs? Because one might think our family is poor and they are counting down the days until he is family. I swear adoption people.

Then as if my day couldn't get worse. Alice and Rose showed up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Your mother called me last night and told me you were not feeling well and was kind of blue. SO we decided to come spend some time with you. " Alice said I just nodded my head. Rose wasn't saying much but she did manage to give me a hug.

So I tried to be happy but not hearing from Jacob kind of made it hard. I did get a call from Edward he was finishing up some of his classes and might get to come home early. I told him I would be staying here until the wedding. He was very pleased to hear that. I cringed when he told me he loved me. Since I was sitting there with everybody watching me, I said it back. Then I turned off my phone.

The women managed to keep me busy from last minute details for the bridal lunch to playing tennis at the country club. I was starting to have a nice time. Things were starting to go back to normal I was cutting up and carrying on with Rose. Grandmother seemed to be pleased with me. Even though in the back of my mind I missed Jacob. Wonder what he is doing? Why he didn't text me last night or this morning.

Once we were finished we headed back to Grandmother's house for dinner. I ran up and grabbed a shower. Putting on one of my sundresses, I pulled my hair back and trotted down stairs.

Walking around the house I didn't see anybody. But then I heard it, whispering. Following it towards the study I walked in to see my worst nightmare.

Four sets of eyes stared back at me. Grandmother, dad, Emmett, and Edward. What in the hell is going on?

The look on my face must have been priceless but Edwards was better. He gave his crooked smile and spoke with a happy tone. "Hello Love, good news I got finished with my school work and the rest of the other business has been taken care of."

He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I smiled like I was happy but the look on everybody else's faces showed they weren't feeling the same way.

"So glad you are here Edward. I missed you." I choked out and rose up on my toes to kiss him. Then like the tension that was in the room soon disappeared. Grandmother was smiling and dad was slapping Edward on the back calling him son. The only one that worried me was Emmett his look never faltered.

"Mr. Swan, I going to take Bella out to dinner this evening. Would that be ok?" He asked my dad like Im not even in the room.

"You know you don't have to ask. You two go have fun." Dad said.

As we were walking out the door Edward whispered in my ear. "Don't forget your phone."

"But it's not even on. Why will I need it?"

"You need to make it a habit." And that was all he said. So I grabbed it and stuffed it into my purse.

The drive was quiet and I was not about to force conversation. We went to a little restaurant and sat at one of the back tables. Things were going smooth. He was being very nice.

"Where is your phone?" He asked. What's up with my phone? That is twice tonight he said something about it.

"Edward I already told you it's in my purse." I chuckled.

"Let me see it." I shrugged my shoulders and dug it out of my purse. I handed it to him and he studied it.

"I think after we get married we will get new ones. Maybe change our numbers."

I don't know the point but oh well. "Whatever you think is best Edward."

He started pushing buttons and it buzzed to life. "Sorry Bella I turned it on."

I smiled at him and he handed it back to me. Curiosity got me. I looked at it and I had tons of messages, both text and voice. He took my left hand into his.

Using my right hand I looked through the phone. They were from Maria. Lots of _Bella where are you? There has been a bad accident., Call me!._

Then I started replaying my voicemails. Edward never let go of my hand in fact his face got smoother, a small smile even. What I was hearing being screamed into my ear, I was far from smiling.

The last message had tears in my eyes and I tried pulling my hand away from Edward. His grip tightened. 

As I closed my phone the last message kept replaying in my head.

_Bella! James shop burnt down! Where are you? Where is Jacob? Can't find him! CALL ME!! _

Edward squeezed my hand to the point of pain. But right now I couldn't feel much of anything.

"Like I said other business taken care of" His tone was calm and fucking frightening.

What has Edward done? Better yet. What have I done?........

**Yes I know it's short. Please don't hate me!!! My promotion causes me to be away from my computer a lot. But I promise I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this!!!! Reviews PPL!!!!!!**


	14. Ultimatiums

**D/C I don't own Twilight!!**

**Cookies to barbiedoll123, rparkerp, StefaniJo, VegasButterfly, JessiQ, val, booboobear51, and Gabbymasonpottercullen for the great reviews!!!! **

**Also Thanks to all the new alerts!!! **

BPOV:

I was sick at my stomach. How could he just set there calm, cool, and so fucking collected. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. This whole dinner was planned. Reminding me to take my phone, then asking me to see my phone, and then turning it on.

Tears were falling like little waterfalls. "Let go of my hand Edward." I felt nothing for him at that moment.

He leaned over the table pulling me towards him by my hand. "Got something for you."

"Like I could ever want anything from you now." My voice was as empty as my stare.

He placed a small envelope in front of me. He finally let go of my hand and slid his chair next to mine.

"Let's see what we have here. Shall we?" He picked up the envelope and pulled out some pictures. "Oh this is a good one, and this one, and this one happens to be my favorite." He tossed the pictures down.

I looked at them. One was of me pulling up to Jacob's apartment, another one of him answering the door, then one of him coming out to grab my bag while I was asleep. The one Edward said was his favorite was the picture of the next morning Jacob and I standing in his doorway kissing. I felt a smile come across my face and picked that one up.

"I see you like that one too." He jerked it out of my hand.

"You had me followed?"

"Have to protect what is mine." He took a drink of his wine. He sat back casually like it was any other day.

"Do you honestly think I would marry you after what you have done?"

"Let's go. I need to get you home." He stood up and put the photos back into his pocket.

I was speechless all the way back to my grandmothers. The tears silently fell as I was looking out the window. He tried to place his hand on my thigh. I just glared at him.

"You know none of this had to happen if you would have just listened to what I had to say. But you brought this on yourself." He was turning into the drive.

"If I would have just listened to you? Since when did you become my father?" I opened the car door before he could put the car into park. He tried to grab my arm.

"Since you started making stupid decisions that could ruin everything." He yelled at me.

"Excuse me for ruining your perfect world." I slammed his car door.

"Not mine." I turned around to face him.

"Why did you burn down James' place?"

His cocky smile that used to dazzle me now only made me want to throw up. "I was here all day with your father and I was at home with my parents last night."

"That was not an answer." I yelled back.

"Shhh someone might hear you. Don't want to wake anybody up do you?"

"I don't care who hears me. What have you done with Jacob?" I threw my purse at him.

I heard the door open behind me. I turned to see that it was Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie. I ignored them and turned back to Edward. He just looked at me.

"What have _you_ done with Jacob? That should be the question for you." He was throwing my words back at me.

I knew that we had company but I didn't care. "More than you know. How could you do this to me?"

He closed the gap between us and I could see the fury in his eyes. "To You!? Why does everything have to revolve around you! What about to me or your family? Did you not think about what this could do to them? Did you even think about Jacob? I told you your actions caused a chain reaction. But did you listen? NO you continued to whore around with someone not worth wiping my feet on!"

"Would you have rather it been someone from the country club?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

He grabbed my arms and squeezed to the point I thought they might pop off. Forcing me back across the car he was inches from my face. "If it wasn't so close to our wedding I would show you what it's like to cross me."

"So why marry me?"

"Did it ever occur to you that _you_ are not the reason I'm marrying you? You are the only way to get to what I want."

Wow for the second time tonight I was hit with a ton of bricks. "You sick fuck! This is all over my share of the company?"

All he could do was smile. He released his grip on me and I swung at him with an open hand. He raised his head back at me and continued to smile.

"Do you honestly think I am going to marry you now?" I was screaming in hopes that someone besides the three that are just standing there watching will hear what is going on out here.

"But you will Bella." Once again he was calm.

"Like hell I will! Take your ring back!" I pulled the ring off my finger and threw it at him.

"See I have this thing called an insurance policy. You will marry me for one it's the right thing to do and deep down you don't want to disappoint your parents. And two if you want Gloria, Maria, and Billy to know where to find Jacob so he can have a decent burial, you will marry me. They will be told where to find him once we are away on our honeymoon. "

"How do I know you are not just lying?!"

"I figured you might need proof." He pulled out a baggy from his pocket and tossed it to me. I didn't have to have light to see it to know what it was. A lock of Jacob's hair.

I screamed and lunged at him with all I had. I punched him "YOU SICK BASTURD! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!!! JACOB WAS MORE OF A MAN THEN YOU WILL EVER HOPE TO BE!!! I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!!!" I fell to the ground and threw up my dinner. He just said Jacob was dead.

I felt arms going around me and lost it again. "GET AWAY FROM ME!! YOU ARE ON HIS SIDE REMEMBER!!!" The arms picked me up around my waist they were Emmetts.

Edward was walking back to his car. "Emmett get a grip on your sister. Explain to her that if we marry I will honor my side and make sure they know where he is. But if she chooses not to, then may the wild animals feast upon his rotting flesh!" And he drove off.

Emmett carried me kicking and screaming into the house. I was telling him I hated them all! Rosalie and Alice were in tears following us into the house. I glared at those two.

"Don't you dare shed a tear for me or for someone you care nothing about! Get the fuck away from me! I don't want to see your faces!" I was screaming all the way upstairs in Emmett's big arms. They felt like vises. As if he was afraid if he loosened his grip I would do some damage. He was right.

He took me into the bathroom and walked into the shower. Once he turned the water on and got it hot he moved both of us in there. Clothes and all. He held me under the water trying to calm me down and warm me up. I wasn't shaking because I was cold, I was shaking because I just lost everything I cared about.

Once he figured I wasn't going anywhere he put me down and left me alone in the shower. He toweled off the best he could even though he still had on wet clothes and went to his guest room to change. I sank to the floor and let my tears mix with the water.

The water ran cold I got up and toweled off. Emmett had came back in at some point and brought my clothes and a big thick bathrobe.

Once I was changed, I went into my room and my covers were pulled back and the light was on dim. I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up completely spent. Tears started to fall again like they had little minds of their own. It was real.

I heard a small knock on my door. I didn't respond because right now I didn't want to see anybody. The door opened it was Emmett. He was carrying in a tray of food.

I turned away from him but I felt the bed shift and knew he had sat down.

"Did you know?" I asked very lightly.

"I knew he wanted to hurt you after he got those pictures but knowing I would not let that happen he went after the next best thing." He was quiet and you could hear the hurt in his voice.

"That didn't answer my question. Did you know?" He knew what I was talking about.

"I knew he wanted him to feel pain but I didn't know he had taken it to this extreme. I'm so sorry Bells."

I turned to see him crying. "What do you have to be sorry about? He's your best friend."

"And you're my sister." He got up and walked out of my room.

I stayed in my room for most of the day. I don't know what Emmett told them but everyone stayed away from my door.

I had a lot to think about. And a big decision to make. I did ponder the possibility of turning Edward into the police. But like he stated he had iron clad proof of where he was during all of this.

Did I care enough about Jacob to make sure he is found and taken care of? To the point of marrying Edward?

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I stayed quiet hoping they would go away.

The knock was a little louder.

Fine. "Who is it?"

"Edward"


	15. A Friend

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies for my peeps!!!! Booboobear51, Squirrellybaby, JessiQ, barbiedoll123, brookeish, Isle Esme, Sweetdreams82, itsbetterwithjam, Gabbymasonpottercullen, StefaniJo, Fallen-Rose992, and jakeward. Thank you to the ones with the great reviews!!!!**

**A/N : I'm not the best writer or even a good one but I never claimed to be one. If you do not like my stories or how I write then don't read. It's your choice. I write for entertainment. I get an idea I have to put it on paper. Please no flames!!!! I am trying to be nice but I feel like if you can't say something nice about me then don't read my F**King Stories! To everyone else that follows my stories THANK YOU!!! You are GREAT!!!**

BPOV:

"_Edward"_

I cringed at the thought of him being at my door. What more could he do to hurt me. I didn't tell him to come in but I heard the door open.

"Good afternoon Love." He said in a tone that could make you melt in your shoes but all it did to me was start crying all over again.

I got up off the bed and went to look out the window, turning my back towards him.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked. What the hell? Did he have a massive brain fart? He just told me last night that Jacob was dead and that I have to marry him. Now he's acting like it's any other day.

I continued to look out the window not saying anything to him.

"Fine you don't want to talk to me. I can somewhat understand so I will just speak. I said some things last night that were a bit harsh. I am sorry, I'm not marrying you for just the company, I do love you. It's just knowing you were with someone else just makes me mad. I just wanted to hurt you last night." I heard him sit on the bed. I could tell he was running his hand thru his hair.

I slowly turned around and looked at him. He tried to smile at me, but noticing I was still crying he just sat there.

"So you are sorry for hurting my feelings about the reason for the marriage but that's it? Didn't you think you hurt me enough with Jacob? Trust me telling me you were only marrying me for business didn't hurt me one bit." I had to take in a deep breath to keep from yelling.

He stood up and I took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella."

"No I think you did enough. Just say what you came to say and leave Edward."

"Nothing changes from what I told you last night. When we fly off to our honeymoon I will make the phone call. That's it. I will expect your answer this evening. Your grandmother is having a big dinner for us and our friends." He walked up to kiss me on the forehead. It took everything I had not to wipe it off.

He turned and made his way to the door. "Oh and by the way none of our friends had anything to do with this. They only knew from what they heard last night." And he was gone.

I felt like I was in a drunken stupor. Or maybe I should be. Then I heard another knock at the door.

I walked over "Fuck Edward what more do you have to say?" I threw open the door but it wasn't Edward.

"Wow is this how you greet people now?" That southern draw was comforting.

I wrapped my arms around Jasper and I felt the tears fall again. He was not here last night. I have always been close with him. "Oh Jasper, it's awful."

He chuckled "Why don't you get dressed and go ride horses with me for a while. Just me and you."

"Where is Alice?" I leaned back to see his face.

"She called me and told me that you needed me. And seeing that you are still in your bed clothes and your face is swollen from crying all night I'd say I needed to be here sooner."

I always had a smile for Jasper no matter how bad things might be. He may be Edward's best friend but he was mine too. He kissed my cheek and told me he would be waiting for me downstairs.

I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Throwing my hair up in a messy bun, I came downstairs to a smiling face. We walked into the kitchen and there was Edward and Emmett.

Emmett looked at me with sad eyes. I still was not ready to talk to him yet either. Edward just smiled at me like nothing out of the ordinary. I just rolled my eyes at him.

Reaching for the orange juice out of the fridge I poured a glass for me and Jasper. Once we finished we walked out to the barn.

The barn was big and housed six horses. Even though grandmother does not ride herself she keeps them for us. Jasper pulled out a couple of saddles out of the tack room and we got the horses ready.

At first we raced to the back pasture of course he won. He was much better on the horse. I slowed mine down to a nice walk.

"So Bells tell me what's going on?" He was straight forward.

I promised myself I would not cry. "Oh Jasper I messed up big time and someone else paid the price."

I just sat there being quiet letting me continue with my story.

"I don't want to marry Edward and I think I knew it for quite some time. Granted he is a great guy. Well I don't know about now. But then again it I had spoken up a long time ago maybe none of this would have happened. I met someone. He is straight forward, kind, gentle when he needs to be. I smile just thinking about him. He didn't grow up with us and that's really nice."

He was looking around at all the land. Enjoying the scenery "Bells seems to me that you love this person."

I snapped my head up and looked at him. "You are the first one to tell me that. Everyone else keeps telling me that it's just pre wedding jitters."

"It very well could be. But I see more outside our little clan."

"Do you know what happened last night?" I dreaded this question. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Yes but after the fact. I got a short version from Alice and so I called Edward. He would only tell me what I needed to know. Bella just marry Edward." One thing I could always count on from Jasper. Blunt honest truth.

"I believe him about wanting my share of the company. And how can I stand to look at him let alone marry him." We stopped at the lake and we got off the horses to let them get a drink of water.

"You know there are ways to make this work to your advantage as far as the company goes. And plus you know you will marry Edward for Jacob's sake. He knows that."

"I know but I don't want him to feel like he has the upper hand. He had someone I truly care about hurt possibly killed." And then the tears started to fall once again.

Jasper pulled me into a hug and held me, letting me cry on his shoulder. "Sometimes things have a way of working out."

I moved out of his grip. "What are you talking about?"

"Have a seat we need to talk……"

**Later that afternoon:**

My ride with Jasper was very interesting. He asked me about Jacob and would have liked to meet him. I asked him how He and Alice were doing. He said she missed me. Well missed our hanging out.

We got back to the stables and brushed the horses. Afterwards I went up to my room and took a shower.

Standing in front of the mirror I was giving myself a once over. I was wearing a tan sundress, with a white sweater, and white slippers. Finishing off the look with a white headband letting my hair fall in curls down my back.

I stood there remembering the other morning standing in Jacob's bathroom and walking out to see him sleeping in his bed so peacefully. Feeling those arms wrapped around me the night before. How it felt him being inside me, showing me pleasure over and over again. His lips were pressed on mine. My hands in his hair giving it a slight pull. And feeling him come was the best feeling ever.

I snapped out of my day dream and took some deep breaths. I needed to put on my fake smile and make everyone happy.

Walking down the stairs to the dining room, before walking in a facing everybody I took one more deep breath.

"There she is the lady on the hour." My mom said. Poor thing was totally clueless as to what was happening right under her nose.

I just smiled and gave her a hug. Grandmother and dad just watched me to see what I would do next. Edward walked up to me and her it goes boys and girls.

He held his hand out to me and I took it. I swear everyone in the room was holding their breath.

He had a smile on his face and it was all I could do to keep from picking up the closest heavy object and hitting him with it. Maybe bury him in the back pasture. Boy that put a smile on my face.

He must have thought the smile was for him because he squeezed my hand. I looked at everyone.

"Please sit and eat. I need to speak with my future husband for a moment." I smiled and walked out with him in tow. I stole a glance at Jasper on the way out and he just smiled and winked at me.

Closing the door to the study I turned to face Edward, he was holding my ring in his hand. "You forgot your ring." He smiled

"Before I give you my answer I want to make sure you will stick to your word." By the look on his face he knew what I was talking about.

"I told you love when we are on that plane I will make that phone call. You can even be there when I make that call. I Promise and you of all people should know that I will not go back on my word." Damn, sad thing is he is right. He means what he says.

"Fine Edward I will marry you. Only because I care for Gloria and her family and I want you to make sure she still has a job."

"Yes my love. She will be happy to know she will still get to take care of Emmett." This was to easy.

"Then in one week I will become your wife." Man saying that about made me puke.

It must have shown on my face, because he responded. "This should be a happy day for you. Now where is that smile you had in front of everybody in the next room?"

I laughed "You really don't want to know what created that smile."

"Yes I do. I always want to know what is on your mind." He cupped my face with his hand.

I put both my hands on his chest and gave that smile once again. "I was thinking how easy it would be to bury you in the back pasture. Now let's go join our guest for dinner shall we."

Poor Edward looked a little green around the edges. Hopefully he will get it in his head. Might have won this battle but he will not win this war.


	16. Balls of Blue

**D/C I don't own Twilight.**

**Cookies to my peeps!!! barbiedoll123, StefaniJo, brookeish, booboobear51, JessiQ, and Val: You have been here for me and my story since day one!!! Thank you!!!**

**Cookies to my newcomers!!! EllabittenbyCullen and avid reader75 I hope you stick with me!!! Thank you!!!!!**

Bella POV:

I really didn't think I could make Edward look green but I did and it was very satisfying. We walked into the dining room and everyone got quiet. I knew what they were waiting for.

I took a deep breath and reached for Edward's hand. He gave it a slight squeeze. We sat down in the two remaining chairs. Alice was sitting in the chair beside me, I looked at her a she gave a small smile.

Everyone in this room looked like they were walking on eggshells and I was a bomb ready to go off at the slightest noise.

"So mom are the flowers going to be here on time?" and that did it. it was code for the wedding was still on. Poor mom was so clueless.

"Why yes honey. They will be ready for the big day." And we started eating.

Dinner was nice to say the least. The guys were chatting about work and man stuff. Ladies were talking about my big day. No one ever caught on that sat there quiet while they all talked around me.

It was getting late and the grownups excused themselves for the night. We took our small party down to the basement and the guys played pool.

Rose was trying to talk to me and all I could do was nod and give one word answers. Alice on the other hand had my attention. She would crack jokes then she would wink at me and tell me everything was going to be ok.

I hope she is right. Well the guys played a few rounds of pool and then everyone was ready for bed. Funny girls had to share a room and the guys got their own room. The room had an over sized bed so we got that one.

Well to start off I would be alone for most of the night then before the adults wake up Alice and Rose will come back to my room.

The couples went off to the guys rooms. I was walking to my door when arms wrapped around my waist and lips started kissing my shoulder. A month ago this might have turned me on but now I was doing all I could not to start screaming.

"Edward what are you doing?" I just stood there. I couldn't even fake it.

"I wanted to be with you tonight. We can go to my room."

_Don't laugh Bella!!!!_ I kept telling myself. When one of his arms left waist and moved to the hem of my dress I pulled away fast.

"What the hell Bella?" He stood there. I could see his erection straining in his pants.

"I'm going to bed alone Edward. Good night." I reached for the door knob.

"Oh it's ok to fuck Jacob but you are making me wait?

I turned and faced him. I had to remember where I was. I put my hands on his chest and started walking him backwards. "After what you told me about Jacob and the ultimatum that I had to choose. Be very thankful I let you touch me Edward Cullen. I may have to play nice in front of family but don't press your luck." I kissed his cheek and turned and walked back to my door.

Shutting the door behind me with Edward still standing there speechless, I ran for my bed and the tears started to fall. I forced myself to get up and go put my bed clothes on.

When I crawled into bed I felt something under my pillow. I pulled out a picture and the tears fell once more but followed with a smile. It was the picture of me and Jacob standing in his doorway kissing.

We looked happy, we looked passionate, we looked in love. I turned it over and there was a note written on the back in box lettering.

_Bells, thought you might like a copy._

Short sweet and to the point and I didn't care who put it there. It was mine.

I was not sure when the girls made it to bed but Rose was smart letting Alice sleep in the middle. I was not ready to talk to her yet.

The next morning I woke up to tiny arms around me. Alice has always been a snuggle bunny. I eased out from her grip and got up to go to the bathroom. I got to the door when I turned and tip toed back to grab my picture out from under my pillow. I still wasn't sure who sent it but I was not taking chances.

I slipped in my closet and hid my picture in the lining of my suitcase. No one will find it and I can look at it later.

Grabbing my robe off the hanger, I quickly ran to the bathroom. When I came out the girls were awake and Alice was smiling at me.

"I don't know what you were dreaming about but you sure did have the biggest smile on your face." Alice yawned.

"I don't remember." I'm such a liar. I remember exactly what I was dreaming about.

…_.he was stalking me like I was his prey. He closed the gap between us. Once his arms wrapped around me and pulling me into his chiseled chest, I took in a deep breath and inhaled his scent. Pure man! Teeth grazing my ear as he let out deep low grow. I felt him at my entrance. As he bit down on my shoulder he filled me in one hard thrust……._

"Earth to Bella" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"Must have been some good thoughts because you had the look of bliss on your face." She laughed.

I shooed her away from me and walked to the closet to get dressed.

Once we were all ready we headed downstairs to have breakfast.

As I sat down at the table Emmett and Jasper were laughing.

"Hey Em where's the parents?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"They had to take grandmother somewhere." He mumbled in between bites.

"Where is my brother?" Alice asked, sorry I forgot to.

Emmett and Jasper busted out laughing. "He went for a run this morning. Something about him having run out some frustrations." Jasper tried to say with a straight face.

"In other words he has blue balls!" Emmett boomed on a loud voice.

I about spit my coffee all over him. He had them because of me. Damn strait.

Then all eyes were on me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Just because you all got you some last night didn't mean I had to."

Rose looked at me and I dared her to say anything. At this point I could do without her as a friend.

Edward came to join us towards the end of our meal. He took his seat beside me I just sat back and held me cup of coffee with both hands.

He was not in much of a mood to be chatty. I hear have Balls of blue will do that to you. I smirked at myself as I sipped my java.

After breakfast the guys hung out by the pool and we decided to go shopping for a little while. We hit some antique shops and some dress stores.

I was eyeing a dress in the window. I had to have it. The dress was a light cream halter dress the flared from the waist and ended just above the knees. I tried it on and Alice found me a pair of strappy heels to go with it. The heels weren't too high but cute. Once I bought them we headed back to the house.

Rose and Alice decided to head out to the pool with the guys but I noticed Mom and Dad had made it back.

I told Alice I wanted to lay down and take a nap. I had a bad headache. I wasn't lying about the headache but I needed to do something first.

I tapped lightly on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door to see my father sitting behind my Grandfather's big oak desk. I knew he was working.

"Can I do something for you Bella?" He looked up from his paper.

"I was just wondering….." And I shut the door. This would be the first on many meetings with my father.

**I know it's short but it's like a filler chapter. Leading up to the good stuff. Please remember COOKIES to all that Review!!! **


	17. Counting Down

**D/C: I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to my peeps!!! : Sweetdreams82 (yours is chocolate chip because you are so against J/B I love it!!), barbiedoll123, StefaniJo, booboobear51, JessieQ, brookeish, , avid reader 75, and val. Little candy sprinkles on yours. Thank you for your reviews!!!!!!!**

Days just seem to pass before I knew it I had five days left. I ended up with a few meetings with my father and things seem to be going in my favor but until everything is on paper nothing is iron clad.

Emmett ended up being present in the last meeting. I told him he owed me. Edward had to fly back to school for some last minute paperwork for his next round of classes. He was not happy with me because I chose to be the one to make us wait till our wedding night. But he left with no worries of me being unfaithful. His problem had been dealt with and I was not able to play. Cocky fucker.

I tried calling Maria and had no luck getting a hold of her. Leaving a dozen messages on her voicemail, wanting her to call me, and wondering if they heard from Jacob. Every time I left that message I got tears in my eyes. I felt like I was cut off from the rest of the world and it pleased everyone to no end.

Rose tried talking to me and all I could do was hold my hand up to her and walk away. Alice on the other hand made Emmett take Rose out one night so her and I could be alone to chat.

I thought this would be the worst conversation ever but boy was I wrong.

We were sitting on my bed facing each other, painting each other's toe nails. Before I knew it she broke the ice.

"So Bells tell me about Jacob." Never once looking up to see my expression.

The only thing that kept running through my mind was TRICK QUESTION!!!!!

"Really Alice. Do you think I am stupid? Why would the sister of the guy I'm about to marry ask me about the other guy?" That did it. She raised her head up to look at me and it almost looked like she was going to cry.

She grabbed my hand. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Bella I can see you are hurting. You have not been able to talk to anybody about this."

"I talked to Jasper."

"But were you able to tell him the giggly details?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No but I don't feel comfortable giving them to you either." There I said it. I didn't trust her.

I felt pain in my big toe. "OW!" I pulled my foot away from her. "Why did you do that for?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Is that what you think about me? Your best friend since we were womb mates?" She screamed at me.

I had to laugh. "Womb mates?" I gave her this goofy look.

"Well our dads and moms were best friends and they were pregnant with us at the same time. So yes womb mates. Bells that night that I saw a side of Edward that I never knew existed." She was looking down at her hands.

"Yeah you and everyone else." I smirked.

"But then I saw a side of you that I never knew you had hatred then loss. That was the first time I saw you actually stand up to Edward and it was over another man. Then seeing your pain when he told you that Jacob was gone, I felt your pain too. You never have to worry about me betraying your trust I might not agree with a secret but it's a secret."

I felt the hot stinging tears fall down my face. When I finally look up she too was crying. I reached over and pulled her to me by then I was balling like a baby. "Oh Alice I miss him so much!"

She didn't have to ask me who, she already knew. Her crying was just a loud as mine.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could do more." She said in between sobs. I raised up off her shoulder.

"More?" I reached behind me for the box of tissues and handed her one.

"Who do you think you got the picture?"

I guess from the look on my face she decided to continue with her story.

"The night Edward gave those pictures to you and he left you crying in Emmet's arms, I went home. He was in the office nursing a bottle of dad's good bourbon sitting at the desk with the pictures scattered in front of him. He never shed one tear but you could tell he was hurting. He lost you Bells. He picked up the picture of you and Jacob in his doorway the next morning and you looked truly happy, he knew he lost you. Even saying you had never looked at him that way. So I let him have his moment and once he was on the verge of passing out I helped him upstairs and while he crawled into bed I took the picture."

I was speechless. She sat right here and told me that Edward was hurting but still took a picture to give to me. "Why? I hurt your brother and you repay me by giving me a picture of the man I care about?"

"I'm not saying that what you did was right but what he did was far worse in my book. I feel like you two should go your separate ways but to the stipulations my brother has put on you, I can understand why you are going thru with the wedding." She said

"Thank you." I whispered.

She stood up and walked over to my vanity, walking back to me with a brush she climbed on the bed behind me and started playing with my hair. "So tell me about your Jacob?"

I spend the next two hours telling her about my first meeting to the last time I was with him. She was in shock about his boldness and she couldn't believe that just earlier that day they were talking about doing James, when low and behold what Jacob did to me they only wished was done to them in their fantasy. We giggled and I told her about his tenderness and the banter. The pool house and the affection he showed me.

I told her everything and it felt good to get it out. She never once judged me or made me feel bad. I got that from enough people. She really seemed excited for me, kept telling me that it was like in a movie she watched when she was younger. But I had to remind her that the movie ended with the girl getting her happily ever after.

I thanked her for letting me vent to her and allow me to tell her things that have been bottled up. She just kept telling me that's what best friends are for. I could talk to her or Jasper anytime.

We ended up falling asleep with cotton in between our toes and pins in our hair. Boy weren't we a sight the next morning.

I rolled over and looked at the sleeping pixie next to me. I missed my best friend and last night I seemed to have gotten her back. I just wish she was Jacob's sister not Edward's.

I got up and went to the bathroom. Once I finished with brushing my teeth among other things I walked back into the bedroom to find the peacefully sleeping pixie awake and cussing.

"Damn cotton! Now we have to go get them redone."

I thought a second about what she was talking about and then looked at my own feet. Damn my toes were covered in pink coated fuzz. She was right we were going to have to go get them fixed and quick.

I tried to sneak down to the hallway bathroom to grab the polish remover and I ended up running into Emmett.

"Morning Bells. Did you have a good time?" He grumbled.

I smiled real big. "Yes I did. How about you?"

He ran his hand over his face and yawned. "Well after two hours of pouting because she wasn't invited to the little slumber party she kinda mellowed out. I took her out to eat and then to a movie to watch some chick flick."

"Sorry Em I'm just not ready for her to be close to me right now. Last night I was able to talk openly and worry about being judged about what I had to say. It felt good to get it out and share with Alice."

He pulled me into a bear hug. "Then I won't make you owe me for the two hours of bitching I had gotten last night."

I held my nose and stepped away from him. "Go brush your teeth. Your morning breath reeks."

He popped me in my forehead and stalked off to his room. I grabbed what I needed from the guest bathroom and ran back to the bedroom.

After cleaning up our funky toes we headed downstairs for some breakfast. As I walked past the study Dad called my name. I told Alice to go ahead to the kitchen I would be there in a few.

I opened the door and dad was standing there with his lawyer. "Did you need me dad?"

He looked at me for a second then to the lawyer "Bella you remember Mr. Adams our lawyer."

"Yes sir, Hello Mr. Adams." I said walking closer to the desk. I noticed a file of papers on the desk in front of Dad.

"Now Bella are you sure about what we had talked about? Once these papers are signed there will be no going back." I know dad wanted me to back out and tell him I had changed my mind but at this point I had nothing to lose.

"Yes I am sure. Where do I sign?" Five days left… It will be the longest five days of my life………


	18. Rose

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to StefaniJo, barbiedoll123, JessiQ, brookeish, Linyke, avid reader75, and val!!! Thank you so much!!! **

Bella POV

I had so many things going through my head I could not tell you which way was up or down. Everything seemed to be going in fast motion, pulled in different directions.

With Edward being gone for a few days, I was able to breathe a little easier. But don't think I had it free and easy. He made sure I would stay so busy that I didn't have time to wonder or ponder anything. He just didn't think about what I would be doing once night rolled around and I was left to my thoughts.

Most of the time I cried myself to sleep holding the picture. Someone was hurting because of me. Because I could not just stay away from him but had to touch, smell, and taste him. I wonder if he is ok, if Edward really did have something bad happen to him. That is usually when I start crying. I still have not heard from Maria or Gloria for that matter.

I felt like I was living in another world. Cut off from all that is around me. Is this what my life will be like when I marry Edward? While he is at school, I will be stuck in that apartment doing nothing until he gets home. Then I would have to play happy housewife. At one time not too long ago I was excited about that. I would be away from here living somewhere different waiting on Edward to graduate next year and then move back to our home that was being built during our time away. I was looking forward to that. Now Thinking about this makes me want to puke. Plain and simple.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts "Come in" I didn't even bother getting up and opening the door, it's not my house.

"May I come in?" she asked.

I looked at her for a second wondering if I told her no she would run off crying but my luck she would throw a piss fit and cause the family to feel sorry for her.

"What do you want Rose?" I didn't even try to hide the bitterness in my voice.

She came in and slowly walked to my bed where I was sitting. I put the picture under my pillow so she couldn't see it. She never asked me what I was hiding. Point for her.

"I have to go pick up my dress tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to go with me? You must be going stir crazy being cooped up here. We don't have to talk if you don't want to I just didn't want to go by myself." She looked down. I don't think I have ever seen Rose look human before. She always had this Goddess way about her. Trust me Emmett bows down to her every chance he gets.

Fuck it why not. "Sure Rose I will go. What is Alice up to?"

I thought I saw her eyes lit up for a brief second. "Her and Jasper has some things to do. She won't tell me anything. Neither will Jasper. It's almost annoying."

Welcome to the club. "I will go on one condition." I added before she could start questioning me.

"Name it." she became confident like we were best buds again.

"I want to talk to James. I want to see if they found Jacob yet. Edward will not know about this." The last was not a debatable. At first she looked worried that she was helping me do something wrong. Sorry sister don't need help in that department.

"What's to tell Edward? You are concerned about a friend? Besides my car needs to be detailed anyway and we can drop it off while we have lunch." She smiled. Boy was she sucking up.

"Rose I hate to break it to you but his place burnt down."

With a coy smile "Bella his front garage burnt down not the back one. He is working out of it until the new one gets built. I heard the insurance company cut him a check two days after the fire."

Ahh I have been out of the loop with things. Funny insurance companies never paid on a claim while the case was open on possible arson.

"Well I will let you get some sleep and we can leave whenever you are up and ready." She said getting up from my bed and walking to my door.

She was really trying to get back in my good graces. Rosalie Hale never waits on anybody. We always left when she was ready.

"Thanks Rose. Also I need to go to the engravers and pick up mom's gift." I knew that would make her smile. The fact that I would spend more time with her.

"That's fine whatever you need to get done we can do it tomorrow. Good night Bella." And she walked out the door.

I pulled the picture out from under my picture and stared at it. I fell asleep thinking of his arms wrapped around me as I slept.

The next morning I was up and ready by the time Rose got there. We sat down and had breakfast. We were being served by my grandmother's cook when I realized that Gloria should be here. She was to be here the week before my wedding. Did Edward back out on his word and she no longer works for us? Why isn't she here giving me hell?

"Mother where is Gloria?"

Mom's look was grim. "Honey, there was a death, accident, emergency or something like that in her family. Anyway she won't be able to make it." She continued to work on her damned list.

My eyes were wide. "Well which was it?!" There was no way to control the sound of my voice.

"Was what dear?"

Is she serious? Was she not paying attention to she just said to me?

"Mom focus! What happened? Death, accident, or freaking emergency?!?!" I was shaking and dad was looking up from the paper.

"Bella don't raise your voice to your mother." He was stern.

"Sorry but I feel like we should be there for Gloria and her family. Depending on the situation how would be the best to help her?" I know I was not making sense, hell even I was not getting what I just said. But I need mom to think back to what Gloria had told her.

"Bella honey I was busy with your wedding plans that I wasn't really listening to Gloria. I told her I would call and check on her in a few days." She looked like I was the devil with the way I was talking to her.

I had to stop and regroup on what I was about to say without causing more grief to this family. Trust me I so want the words _FUCK THIS WEDDING_ to come pouring out of my mouth at this moment.

"Mom will you please call Gloria today and make sure everything is ok?" I pleaded with her.

"Yes Bella I will. Just please calm down before you give yourself an ulcer."

I looked over at Rose and silently cursed myself. Great now Edward will know that I went ballistic on my mom over Jacob.

Rose just patted my leg and slight smile before continuing to eat her breakfast.

** ** ** **

Rose decided to drop the car off at James's while we walk around the shops and have lunch while he details it.

He was busy but would be done with it before we got back.

Lunch was nice, we ate a little café that we used to go there to get milkshakes when Emmett turned sixteen and was able to drive.

We both had a salad and water. Rose was still hurt by the fat ass comment and more hurt by the fact that I didn't take it back.

But at this point I was tired of saying sorry.

Lunch was over and we walked to the dress shop. Her dress did fit her better and I smiled and told her she looked nice. There see I'm not that bad. The dress was finished and we took it with us.

I still had to stop and pick up the gift for my mom. The engraver was polishing it as we walked into the door. The pendant was shaped like a teardrop and had my baby picture etched into the silver. Edward had one done for his mother also.

It was time to head back to the garage. James was standing under a car that was on the lift. Rose excused herself to answer her phone.

"So James have you heard anything about what happened to your shop? What about Jacob?" I asked trying not to get to close to the car.

He turned to look at me. "Faulty wiring and as for Jacob no word."

"Well it's good that the insurance paid so quickly. You will have your new shop built in no time." I tried to make small talk.

"Yes thanks to that cashier's check being sent to me the next day I was able to start the cleanup then."

Wait a minute did he say cashier's check? Since when did insurance companies pay with those? I told him to call me if he heard anything about Jacob and he said ok. I walked out the front door and got into the car with Rose.

"So did you find out anything about Jacob?" Rose asked.

"No, he hasn't heard anything." I looked out the window. I had a lot of things running through my head about 100 miles a minute.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you are worried and there is nothing wrong with that." She seemed really sincere.

I smiled at her. "Thank you Rose. By the way, is your uncle still in the insurance business?"

**ALMOST TIME FOR THE WEDDING!!!!! **


	19. Day Before Tomorrow

**A/N Okay I am so sorry for the slow update. This new job position is crazy. I don't get as much time as I used to. Between Rugrats and work I have no me (famfiction) time. Thank you for being patient!!!**

**Cookies goes to barbiedoll123, val, JessieQ, brookeish,StefaniJo, and avid reader75!! I just baked a fresh batch of homemade choc chip for ya!!!!**

Bella POV:

_Feeling his body mold against mine, the heat of the passion between us, I'm so close to the edge. Lips placing tender kisses on my neck as the feeling of him pushing deep into me. I bring my nails down his back leaving a thin line of blood behind. The scent of blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids fill the air. The aroma of sex and …….coffee?..... What the fuck?!?!?! _

I opened my eyes to two smiling she-devils, one holding coffee and the other holding my bathrobe and giggling.

"Wake up sleepy head! Tomorrow is the big day and we still have so much to do." Alice squealed and tossed the robe beside me.

I rolled over and let out a growl. "Leave me alone I was in the middle of a great dream."

"And from the moans you were making, a very wet one at that." Rose smiled with an arched eyebrow while handing me the coffee as I flew up in embarrassment.

"God how much did you hear?" I took a sip, moaning in pleasure, they got the good stuff.

Alice walked over to my closet and started to pick out my outfit for the day. "Just enough to know it wasn't Edward you were dreaming about."

I quickly cut my eyes to Rose and see gave me a nod and smile. Letting me know it was true and she thought it was funny.

"Hey Bella was my uncle any help to you the other day?" Rose asked.

Alice poked her head out of the closet. "Why did you need to meet with her uncle Bella?"

Damn I forgot to mention that to Alice. But thanks to the instant caffeine.

"Since I won't be on my parent's auto insurance after tomorrow I wanted to get some quotes."

She just made a noise and walked back into the closet. Rose had gotten up and went over to the vanity. I mumbled to myself as I lost the battle of being able to go back to dreamy dream land. Alice came out with a pink sundress and white simple slippers.

If I have learned one thing in the years I have known Alice it was not to go against her when she has her mind set. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed the stuff out of the hands and marched to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I walked out and she had fresh coffee waiting on me. "Hard to hate you when you have coffee for me."

Their smiles faded and looked down.

"What?"

"Edward is here. He wanted all of us to have breakfast before the guys take him away for the rest of the day and night."

I knew they were waiting on my fit throwing and name calling, hell even the crying. But I stood up straight and gave them my best smile.

"Well let's go see this future husband of mine." I smiled and walked to the door.

Once downstairs I heard the booming male voices and I paused taking in a deep breath. I started thinking about my dream and the smile returned on my face.

I walked into the dining room and there sat my family, Edward, and Jasper. All eyes fell on me.

"There is my beautiful bride to be. Good morning Love." He had got up from the table and came to embrace me in a hug.

Alice and Rose took their seats next to the guys. Edward took my hand and led me to my seat. I sat next to him and he placed his hand on my thigh. Just a small gesture I would allow for now.

Conversation erupted from all directions at the table and since we were paired up we were all talking over each other.

Guys talking sports, business, and futures but the women were talking about my wedding. Nothing else.

I joined in a little but mostly kept my ears open to what was being said around me.

Then the one topic I had prayed would not come up did.

"So Edward and Bella when will I expect grandchildren?" My mother is a peach.

I was proud of myself for not spraying everybody that sat across from me with my juice.

"Mother please." Was all I could manage to get out of my mouth at the moment.

"What Bella? I want grandchildren."

"But Edward will be in school for another year at least. I not ready to think about babies yet." At least with him.

I felt him rub circles on my thigh then cleared his throat. "Bella is right I will still be in school for another year"

Oh great I hear a but coming…

"But my parents are asking the same thing. I am pleased to tell you that once we are married and moved into our apartment near school, Bella and I will start trying to get pregnant." He looked pleased with himself. One would have thought he invented something cool. Not.

My parents and grandmother were excited and gabbing about it. Dad even patting him on the back saying how he is ready to hear pattering of little feet around the house.

I noticed the other four people in this room were speechless. Good I wasn't the only one.

What brought me back out of my little stupor was hearing Edward tell MY dad that if he has his way I will be pregnant by the end of the year.

That was it I took his hand into mine and he thought I was trying to hold his hand. I took his little pinky finger and curled it up then put force on the finger which causes severe pain in seconds.

Edward yelped and jerked his hand away causing it to slam against the table. "What the hell Bella!!"

The room got quiet and everybody just heard him cuss at me. I gave him my most innocent smile. "What Edward?"

"You pinched me." He was rubbing his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

I got up and walked out of the room and into the study across the hall. Edward apologized and excused himself.

The room stayed quiet and I didn't care.

"Bella what in the hell are you doing?" He was trying to keep his voice low.

I stood there with my hands on my hips. "Pregnant Edward? Really?"

"Yes Bella" that was all he said like that was going to end this conversation.

"No Edward. I will get pregnant when I'm ready not when everyone thinks I should."

"But you heard your dad talking about little feet running around the house."

I was done whispering. "If my dad wants to hear pattering of little feet around the house then he can go buy a fucking dog!"

"Watch your language Bella" he was keeping his voice stern.

"Stop telling me what to do Edward." I was ready for this day to be over with.

"Do I need to remind you of our agreement?" From stern to cold.

I was tired of the threats. I threw my hands up. "At this point I really don't care anymore."

"You don't mean that." He smiled. Cocky fucker.

"Yep, I'm ready to walk in there and tell them everything and let you explain Jacob." His smile faded I knew he hated hearing that name.

He just stood back and motioned his hand towards the door. He was calling my bluff.

I turned and walked to the door, across the hall, and into the dining room to awaiting eyes.

I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I have something I want to tell you."

Four out of seven sets of eyes were about to pop out of their head.

"I…."

"We have decided to wait for a year. I was wrong to be the only one to decide when we would start a family. Bella had to remind me that she has an opinion too."

I was in a state of shock.

Well no one commented on that little speech. Dad just nodded his head and went back to eating.

We sat down and finished breakfast. I had a swift kick to my leg from a little pixie sitting across from me.

I looked up at her and she actually winked at me. Hmmm wonder why?

Once breakfast was over and the topic of kids was shot to hell we walked the guys out to the car.

Emmett and Jasper were taking Edward out for his guy thing. All the while the ladies will be pushing and pulling me in all different directions.

The guys were getting their good bye kisses Edward leaned over to get one from me. I quickly turned my face and he caught my cheek.

"Damn it Bella. Can you at least give a little?"

I cut him a look that told him to leave me alone.

They piled into the car and started to pull away.

Edward yelled from the window. "Bye Love. Meet you at the alter."

"Yeah I will be the one crying. OUCH!!" Alice pinched my side and I glared at her. "What was that for?"

"You will not cry and ruin your make up."

"Watch me. I will be crying through the whole thing." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So tell me Bella what were you going to say to the family before Edward finished for you?" Rose asked.

I just looked at her. They knew everything already. "I was going to tell them what I did and that I didn't need to get married. Oh and about Jacob being gone."

They looked dumb founded and I smiled like the cat that ate the canary. Yep that's me.

* *

Lounging by the pool was great. It wasn't my pool at my house but good enough. I begged them no shopping trips but I had to agree to a mani/pedi later. Oh well.

It was peaceful and let me think back to the dream I was having earlier. I excused myself and went up to the bedroom. Pulling the picture of Jacob and I out of its hiding place, I sank down into the floor.

I just sat there and stared at the picture. He was perfect. His eyes, smile, hair, body, even the cocky attitude. I hope he is ok. I hate the fact that I couldn't touch him.

The slightest noise brought my attention to the two standing in the doorway of my closet.

"I want him." And the tears fell.

"Oh Bella." They fell to the floor and held me letting me have a good cry.

I don't know how long we were sitting there but I sat up and they had been crying too. "I'm so stupid. What am I doing?"

"You are doing what you feel you need to do and it's ok. We understand and we will be here for you." Alice said and Rose quickly agreed.

"One more day, I can do this and then Jacob's family will get some peace. I just hope I don't have a massive breakdown in front of everybody." I started chuckling.

"Well we can always give you one of my mom's pills." Rose offered.

"Rose I want to be functioning during the event." I laughed which caused them to start laughing.

"Well if you want to be sedated just let me know."

"Thanks Doc Rose."

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright ladies we need to get cleaned up and get to the salon before we get dinner. The day is almost over and remember Bella needs her rest and maybe a dream or two." Alice smiled.

Two and a half hours later our nails were pretty and we were waiting to get into the restaurant.

We came up with the idea that we would get steaks, bake potatoes, and after dinner brandys.

It was Rose's idea to act like men at the table. We burped and talked business. Except we had a few drinks to the point that Rose's mom had to pick us up and take us home.

My parents would have a heart attack so her mom dropped us off at grandmothers and we slipped inside.

Once we were in my room we got into our pj's and crawled in the bed. We sat up telling stories of our childhood together. I fell asleep holding the picture close to my heart.

**Tomorrow is the big day!!!! I know you are at the edge of your seat wondering when all the pieces of the puzzle start fitting together to make a kick ass picture!!! Loves to you!!!**


	20. The Big Day

**D/C: I don't own Twilight plain and simple. **

**Cookies to my peeps!!! barbiedoll123, brookeish, JessiQ, booboobear51, avid reader75, gege75, and StefaniJo. You are so loyal THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV:

My eyes flew open with just one thought. Today's the big day!! Sad thing is it held so many different meanings. I looked over to the two sleeping bridesmaids next to me. It was only five in the morning so I decided to slip out of bed and let them sleep.

I put my picture in its hiding place and grabbed my bathrobe. I sat in the bay window and stared outside. At my grandmother's house my bedroom window faced the front of the house and I could watch the sunrise. This used to be one of my favorite childhood things to do here. Well that and horseback riding.

While sitting here I started replaying all the events that has happened in the past month. For this being the best day of my life, why do I dread it so much?

I could see the pinks and oranges peaking at the horizon. Soon I would be rushed around here and there. Pictures being taken from all directions. We had our pictures to do first that way I could come back up here and take off the dress and rest a while. This was the only place I was allowed to be in until I was called down. I felt like I was locked in a prison.

Someone knocked on the door and walked on in. It was Dave. He brought up breakfast for us. I smiled as he sat it down on the small table.

"Good morning Isabella, ready for your big day?" He asked.

"Yes sir I am." Boy I was a bad liar. He just looked at me and walked out the door.

"Do I smell bacon?" Alice squealed as she bounced out of the bed. One might think she was the one getting married.

I stayed sitting at the window. The sky was getting lighter and brighter. Rose just sat up on the edge of the bed knowing it is impossible to sleep while the big ball of energy is awake.

Looking out the window, some guys arrived to set up the big canopy in the back yard. I looked over at the clock it just turned six. I was getting married at two pm. Lucky me.

Filling our plates and going back to our seats my mom busted into the room with her trusty notepad.

"Good morning ladies. We have lots to do today. First you need to get ready and be down in the front of the house for pictures at 10, then be back up here so the guys can get theirs done by 10:30. Then lunch will be brought up here at 11. Hair and makeup will be touched up and be ready by 1. Are we clear on everything?" She took in a big breath and let it out slow.

We all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Mom do you think you could repeat all that again in one breath just like you did?"

"Isabella you toy with me I am a very busy woman today and I don't have time for you playing today." She scolded me.

I lost my smile. "Sorry if I need humor to get me through today. I don't think you want me crying all day. Trust me that will be my next emotion. "

She walked over to me and kissed my head. "Your right honey you should be having fun with your friends and enjoying your day. I will leave you three alone to enjoy breakfast but please don't forget about pictures at 10."

"Yes ma'am" we all said at the same time.

She started writing on her notepad as she walked out of the room. We glanced at each other and laughed so hard we all had tears in our eyes.

Breakfast was quiet. Alice and Rose didn't mentioned the wedding or Edward which I was very glad. They knew I had a lot on my mind and it wasn't just the wedding. Jacob.

After breakfast we went to separate bathrooms to take showers and then they came back in here to get ready. Mom had three ladies from the salon to come do our hair and makeup.

Setting there with just our robes on while we were being primped reminded me of prom.

"Does any of this remind you prom?" Rose stated.

"Funny I was just thinking that." I chuckled.

Alice agreed. Our moms got together and had these ladies get us ready for our prom and it was fun. We looked perfect. The only complaint we had the next day was getting all those damn pins out of our hair.

I think that was when Alice decided to have short hair and hasn't grown it back since.

Memories…

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

10 AM

The photographer's assistants helped us with our dresses. I won the fight with my mom and stayed away from the Cinderella dress with the puffy waist. I went with the slender off the shoulder number. Beading that went down the train, no puffiness what so ever. My hair was a simple updo that could be undone with five pins. Once the wedding was over they would help fix my hair for the reception.

Alice and Rose had mock wedding dresses. They were the same pattern as mine as far as off the shoulder but knee length and coral color. Rose's hair just had the sides pulled back and Alice had her spikes. Mom wanted her to get extensions but I put my foot down.

We did the typical wedding photos. Then non-typical, where the photographer got some good candid ones of us and some that will be special.

Mom and grandmother came out and got some taken with me. I almost lost it a few times but my girls kept my spirits up.

I don't know what time frame my mother was working from but there was no way we would have gotten those done in thirty minutes. It was almost 11:30 when she was shooing us back in the house and up the stairs so the guys can come out of the study for their photo shoot.

When we got into the room they ran to the window to watch the guys do their thing. I walked over and glanced down. I will admit they looked pretty handsome in their tuxes.

Once we were out of our dresses we sat down for lunch.

Noon, two more hours.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

1:30pm

We were in our dresses, hair and makeup freshened up, and I'm pacing.

Rose handed me a glass of champagne. I downed it and felt a little better. I walked over to the closet and pulled out two little boxes handing them to my two best friends.

Inside were two silver lockets each with a picture of us as kids, when we first declared we would be best friends forever. I could see the tears welling up in their eyes. But then Rose noticed something.

"This is a bridesmaid's gift but the date that is on the back is not today's date."

I smiled "You are right. The date on the back is the day the picture was taken. That is a date I will want to remember forever." As if on cue the salon ladies took the lockets from them and placed the lockets around their necks. They looked beautiful with the dressed.

I had one on myself. We pulled together in a big embrace.

Mom tapped on the door. "Are we ready ladies?"

I looked at her. "Showtime."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Alice and Jasper walked out first, followed by Rose and Emmett. I swear Em was teary eyed. Mom had ran and sat down to wait on us.

Dad walked up to me and I tried not to look at him. I knew if I did I would break down.

He leaned over and whispered "We might have our differences with things but you will always be my little girl."

"Oh daddy stop before you make me cry and you get yelled at by mom and Alice." I sobbed out.

"Don't worry I will probably be blamed for the sun being too bright today." I giggled.

"Maybe you should talk Emmett into eloping."

"Emmett proposing will be a cold day in hell. I expect Rose will end up being the man in that family."

That did it. I started laughing and it was loud. Everybody turned to look at us and we both just shrugged our shoulders at the same time. Mom was annoyed.

Then the music started and it was our cue to walk. My heart started racing and I was trying to control my breathing.

Edward was standing there looking at me. He tried to smile and I smirked back.

Dad did his thing and handed me off to Edward. The preacher started the ceremony.

Edward never once took his eyes away from me.

When it came time for the vows it got silent. People were waiting on me to say I do or I don't. What to do. Then I remembered Jacob.

Then the Preacher continued. "Do you Edward take Isabella to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Edward said. FIBBER!!!

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

Wow that is a lot to take in. Talk about people being on the edge of their seat.

"I do"

Yes ladies and gentle you could hear the sigh of relief coming from my side. You would hing they were ready to get rid of me.

The rest of the ceremony was a blur and then he pronounced us man and wife and I had to kiss him. Damn I knew I should have eaten onions at lunch.

He kissed me and I went ahead and kissed him back. It felt so wrong. I didn't melt with his kiss anymore and he knew it.

We did the whole post wedding thing with greets and pictures waiting on the caters to set the tables up.

I made sure all my pictures with Edward were the fake pageant smile. But the rest were fun. I went up to the room and changed into my reception dress. It was the same style but made just like the bridesmaid dresses.

The preacher pulled Edward and I off to the side we had to sign the marriage license. I grabbed Jasper and Alice to be witnesses.

Edward and Jasper signed while Alice was doing something to my hair then the preacher asked me a question while Alice signed it. That left me. I looked over at the guys they were chatting away and Alice broke my thought.

"Go ahead a sign it Bells. I witnessed it already." She turned back towards the crowd giving me a moment.

I looked at the sheet of paper and scribbled my name. I was so going to hell. I folded up the paper and she took it from me and stuffed it in the envelope. I told her I needed it in my purse. She just nodded and walked away.

I was only allowed a few glasses of champagne because Edward didn't want me to get sick on the plane ride to the honeymoon.

Emmett came up to me and made me cry. Jerk. "Bells I am so proud of you. I am also sorry for the things I said and done."

I gave him a hug and thanked him.

We sat down and had dinner and dancing. Of course we had our dance and the father/daughter dance. I cried again. Alice was on my heels with the tissues.

It was well into the evening when the reception started to die down. Alice wanted to remind me that I needed to go up and change for the airport.

I walked up to my room and there was my purse I looked to see that Alice did indeed put the marriage license, plane tickets, passport, and my picture of me and Jacob in there. She is great.

Once I was in my cream colored pant suit I walked down the stairs and was greeted by my family. Edward walked up and put his arm around my waist while I passed out hugs.

We walked to the limo and climbed in. The ride was quiet. I played like I was tired and hot so he would keep his distance.

"Bella the place we are going to is beautiful."

"Bet it is. But two full weeks? Won't we grow tired of it?" I yawned.

He tried to be smooth. "Well if we spend a lot of time in our room then there no time to grow bored."

I was proud of myself for not laughing my ass off.

Arriving at the airport we showed our tickets and since our luggage have already been sent to the resort we didn't have to check in bags.

Waiting for our flight Edward excused himself to go to the bathroom. I went looking for some lip balm in my purse when I came across the picture and an envelope that was not there earlier.

_**Bella, You have all the information that you need. Be strong. We all love you. Love your friends.**_

I wanted to cry but I knew he would be back any minute.

They were calling our flight when Edward came back. "Ready to go love?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Since we were in first class we got to board first and Edward placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me to my seat.

He sat down and buckled his seatbelt. I stood up. "Edward don't you have a call to make?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose."I told you I would call when we are in the air."

I looked at the sign about cell phones being off and I had to go about it a different way. "Please call now Edward so I can concentrate on what's going to happen when we land."

He looked at me and I gave him my best smile and leaned close to his ear. "I promise it will be something you never forget."


	21. Hell have no Fury

**D/C I don't own Twilight!! We can all weep now….**

**Cookies to my peeps: StefaniJo, snifflesishere, barbiedoll123, brookeish, JessiQ, val, and avid reader75. **

**Thank you for being patient! I have been trying to get a break to work on this chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint!!! **

Bella POV:

Edward smiled at me and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and whoever was on the other end of the phone didn't answer or didn't say anything. But he stayed on the line for a few moments then hung up. I looked at him in sadness.

"Everything is taken care of." He put his phone back into his pocket.

Wait. What? That was it? Just dial a fucking number and not say a damn word?

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Tell me something to think about for the plane ride."

I returned his cocky smile with one of my own. "Edward, tonight is going to blow your mind."

I put the tiny earpieces into my ear and turned on my ipod. This was going to be a long flight.

*~*~*~*~

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Bella Love we are here."  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

"Bella wake up we have landed." I sat up and stretched. Man I slept during the whole flight. He took my hand and led me off the plane and towards the main doors of the airport.

People were walking around the place.

There was a car waiting for us and we made the drive to the hotel.

Funny how I start noticing little things that Edward does not do. He didn't hold my hand at the airport or in the car he never once put his arm around me. Not that I would want him to but hell no PDA?

Watching the street lights along with the ones from the buildings made the ride seem to take forever. Once we slowed down we were in front of this grand hotel. From the looks of it I swear it takes up a whole city block.

"Bella aren't you coming?" Edward stood outside the car waiting on me to get out.

"Sorry Edward I was just amazed by the size of this hotel." I got out and headed up the stairs.

"I swear Bella you took one of your mom's pills at the house earlier." He was shaking his head.

God I wish I did. "No Edward, I just had a busy day."

"Well it's not over yet." He smiled.

Goodie for me.

"May I help you?" the lady at the front desk looked at Edward and not even a glance at me.

"Yes we are checking in. The name is Edward Cullen." He had all the confidence in the world.

The lady typed in his name and her eyes grew the size of saucers. "Yes Mr. and Mrs. Cullen your suite is ready. Let me call someone to show you to your room. Your luggage has already made it here."

He gave her his sly smile and turned towards the elevators. The gentleman took us up to the top floor. The room was beautiful. It was all I could do to keep my mouth from gapping open.

Edward tipped the bellhop and he was back in the elevator.

I walked over to the window, the sight was gorgeous. During the day this place must be breath taking.

I felt hands touch my shoulders and I jumped. I turned and he was standing there with his shirt off. How long was I staring out the window? Did Rose spike my drink?

"Bella your tired why don't you come to bed." He tried grabbing my hand.

"I don't feel like bed right now." I stepped back from him.

"That's fine we don't have to start in the bed."

Oh shit he was wanting sex. "Edward …"

He was right there backing me up against the wall. His lips on my neck and it felt wrong. I started to push him away. "Edward, I'm not ready."

He stiffened up and shoved himself away from me. "What the hell Bella? This is our wedding night." His voice was getting tense.

I had to do something. "I'm nervous Edward."

His hand slammed the wall next to my head. "Cut the bullshit Bella!! Bet you weren't nervous when Jacob had his hands all over you?"

He was baiting me. "Don't do this Edward." I was getting pissed.

He leaned to my ear "Did he fuck you hard and call you a dirty whore for spreading your legs to someone else besides your boyfriend?"

I felt the bile rise in my throat.

"Tell me what he did to you so I know what turns you on." I felt him run his tongue up my neck.  
I was done. I shoved him back with as much force as I could muster.

"Get the fuck away from me Edward." I screamed.

He smiled. I was not putting up with this any longer. Now's the time.

I stepped away from the wall and he took a step closer. "You couldn't do it could you?"

He looked at me with a strange look. So I continued.

"You couldn't go one day without bringing up his name. I made sure I didn't say him name to you so you wouldn't get mad. You are making this so easy for me."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What Bella? What am I making so easy for you?"

"To walk away."

He laughed. Fucker actually laughed at me. "You are not going to walk away Isabella. We are married."

"I'm leaving." I was calm.

You could see the anger surface in his face. "You won't leave. You won't want to disappoint your family. We both get what we want out of this. I get half of your company and you get to stay the sweet little girl in everyone's eyes. I will forgive you for fucking that low life dog. It's not like he will be around to tempt you."

It was all I could do not to pick up something and bash his head in. He was hurting me and trying to put me in my place.

"Is that all I am to you? Tell me now. I need to know what I mean to you." I needed to make sure.

He sat down on the big sofa "What do you want me to say. I'm not mad you cheated on me? That I have no interest in your father's company? That I love you? I'm sorry but I am mad, how can I trust you not to bang the entire male population on college campus while I'm trying to finish school and provide a better life for us. Yes I have complete interest in the company I know I can run it better than your brother and when I am able to merge both companies together it will be great. As for loving you? I did. One day I might again." He had all the cockiness in the world.

I started laughing. I couldn't stop, if I did I would cry.

"What is so fucking funny?" he was leaning forward on the couch like he was ready to pounce.

"You are." I kept on laughing. "Boy you are stupid you know that?"

He was growling and it so was not sexy. "I'm leaving and you will not stop me. We will end this now before anything else needs to be said." I walked past him and he was up off the couch before I could reach the door.

"You will not walk out this room. I will destroy you. One phone call to your dad and you will lose everything. They will be so mad they won't let you have your trust fund and then I will make sure no man will want you. You are tainted. You will be alone, broke, and worthless." I could feel the spittle hitting my face.

I glared back at him. "Such harsh words Edward now let me say mine. Funny thing about family no matter what you do to screw up they are still family. You really want to bring them into this? I can ruin you as fast if not faster than you could pull your head out of your ass."

"Bitch you don't got the balls to go up against me."

"I had a nice little talk with daddy while you were back at school. I had him sign Emmett seventy-five percent control of the company when Dad decides to retire. So that would mean I would only get twenty-five percent. Do the math Edward. We divorce you only could fight for 12.5 percent." You could see the veins pop up in his head so I continued. "Also you didn't think about having a pre-nup done so I would get half of whatever you had. I'm suggesting you let me walk out of here and let it be. Let things take its course."

He roared and grabbed the crystal liquor bottle and threw it up against the wall. Turning back to me. I stood my ground waiting.

"I won't let you go. You belong to me." He gritted through his teeth.

"But you will because you won't want to know the alternative. Trust me Edward it's not pretty."

He moved up to me "It better be good because when you are done running that mouth of yours I'm going to show you what pain is."

"Fuck you!"

"I plan on it" he was seething

"Besides talking to my dad I had a nice little chat with James about his new shop that is being built."

"What does that have to do with me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"He says that the insurance company cut him a check the next day for a considerable amount to rebuild his shop." I was standing a little straighter.

"Like I said what does this have to do with me?"

"I talked to Rose's uncle, you know Adam he works for the insurance company? Anyway he said that there is no way an insurance company will cut a cashier's check for a claim and if the fire is under investigation then the claim will not be paid out until the investigation is closed. You paid off James so there would be no claim on the insurance. No claim no investigation."

He chuckled "You can't prove anything. Good try Bella, you were busy while I was gone."

I walked over to the small table near the door and grabbed my purse. I walked back to him and handed him a copy of his bank statement and a copy of the cashier's check "How convenient that you had a withdraw with the same amount as this check that was made out to James's garage."

He looked a little pale. "Where did you get access to my accounts?"

"That's my little secret. Now what did you say about not divorcing me? I can live with that. You go to jail I get to keep my company and yours too." I was leaning over him as he sat back down.

"Jail? What are you talking about? I gave James a donation. Can't prove anything." He was running his hand down his face.

"Where's Jacob? You see you didn't cover your tracks very well. One phone call and I turn over the lock of bloody hair in the baggie that you touched, the pictures that were taken of Jacob and I, the withdraw from your account, the cashier's check, and let's not forget the phone call you just made to have him found. The pictures make for good motive. All this stacked against you and your ass is going to jail." I stood back and straightened my jacket.

He was thinking trying to see his way out of it. I reached for the door.

"You can try but without a body there is no evidence. You walk out that door you will have nothing." His voice once again was getting higher.

"I would rather have nothing then be married to you."

"I will not divorce you!! Do you hear me Isabella Cullen I will not sign any papers!!" He yelled.

I stopped and turned to face him. The biggest smile came across my face and I reached back into my purse to grab the envelope that I had Alice put in there earlier.

I set it down on the small table where my purse had been next to the door. "You don't have to."

I left out the door.

While I was stepping on to the elevator and the doors were closing the screams coming from the suite were causing me to smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Jasper I did it?" I said into the phone.

I heard him sigh on the phone. "Are you ok darling?"

"No I need to get away. I need him. I need everything to be alright." I was beyond crying now.

"Ok go to the airport and get your ticket that is under your name. Then when you get to your destination I will have a car take you to my parent's beach house." His parents had a house built on a piece of property in Hawaii. We had seen pictures of it but never went there. Rose wants to honeymoon there if my brother ever proposes to her.

"You knew I was going to leave him didn't you?"

"Bella I know you. Now call me if you have any problems getting into the house. Oh by the way your luggage was never at the hotel I had it on hold at the airport. When you check in your bags will automatically be sent to Hawaii."

I laughed and cried at the same time. "You really thought of everything didn't you?"

"Someone has to. Bye Bells."

"Bye Jasper. Thank you"

I closed my phone and before I could put it in my purse it was ringing. Edward was calling me. I wouldn't answer. I went to voicemail.

The airport was not crowded and it was easy getting through security since I had no luggage.

Within forty-five minutes from checking in at the airport I was back on a plane heading o Hawaii. My phone never quit ringing so I dumped it in the trashcan in the ladies room.

Taking out my ipod for the second time tonight I sat back in first class and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ms Swan" I felt a small hand on my arm. "Ms Swan the plane has landed."

I sat up and stretched looking at the small stewardess that was smiling at me.

I thanked her and got off the plane. I couldn't tell you how long the flight was or what day it was. These time zones are killing me.

Like clockwork I walked out and there was a car waiting on me with a sign saying my name.

He looked up and smiled. "Ms Swan?"

I nodded.

"Welcome to Hawaii Ms Swan I am instructed to bring you to the Hale residence."

Once again I just nodded. I must look like hell. Makeup messed up and face puffy from crying. Yep I'm a beauty queen. Not.

The ride was a short one. We pulled up to the beach and you could hear the waves coming in. It sounded peaceful.

It was your typical beach house. Not to big but not small. They used to spend part of their summers here. I hope they let me stay here for a while.

I walked up to the door and the porch light came on. I raised my hand to knock when the door opened.

I swear I was seeing a ghost. Blame it on the blurry vision of passing out cause I could have sworn I saw Jacob standing there before everything went black.


	22. Dreaming

**First thing I want to say is my heart and prayers go out to Daddy's Little Cannibal's Family. I was a devoted reader of her stories. She will be missed!!!!**

**D/C I don't own Twilight.**

**Cookies for those who review: StefaniJo, booboobear51, Sweetdreams82, Linyke, Isle Esme, barbiedoll123, beachgirl2, avid reader75, JessiQ, Val, TaijaRae, and Chelle.**

**Brookeish gets a special Lemon Cookie!!! **

**Thank you for all the support. Please check out my other stories and my new teaser to Beast Within. **

JACOB POV:

Once Jasper called to give me a heads up the Bella was on her way to the airport I was beside myself. I needed to see her, hold her in my arms, to take in her wonderful scent. I knew it would be a long day. With all the time zone changes I knew I had time to finish what I started. But then when it was getting late and he had called saying she was not answering her phone I started to worry. Was she changing her mind? Did something happen and the flight delayed? My mind was going miles a minute.

I tried to settle down in the living room and turned the tv on low and was almost asleep when I heard the car. I jumped up and ran to the window it was her. She was here.

I flipped on the light to the porch and went to open the door. There she was and she had been crying. My anger flared but before any word could leave my mouth she looked up at me and then I caught her before she hit the ground……

BPOV:

I'm dead. I knew I was mentally and physically exhausted from the wedding, fight, and two flights back to back. I knew I was losing my mind when I got to the door at Jasper's parents house and Jacob answered the door.

"JACOB!!" I screamed bolting up out of the bed like a wild cat. A bed I don't remember crawling into. Looking around the room I had to be in his parent's room. I was wearing the outfit I had started this trip with but my shoes were gone.

I had to be dreaming about seeing Jacob. He looked alive and well. I shook my head trying to get this nonsense out.

The door opened and in ran my dream.

"Sorry princess I just left out of here to get you some orange juice before you woke up." He was alive and standing before me.

His hair was short and you could tell he was not sleeping well. Join the club.

"You're alive." I walked up and put my hand to his cheek. I had to touch him.

"Yes Bella why wouldn't I be?" He smiled.

Anger flared up and so did the tears. I slapped him on the chest. "Because for over a fucking week I thought you were dead!!!" I continued to beat my fist on his chest until I had no more energy. He just stood there and let me take out my

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into a big hug. I balled like a baby. "What happened? Why would you think I was dead?"

He moved me over to the bed and sat me down. Holding my hands in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Is he kidding me? "I don't know Jacob maybe the fact that James's place burnt down and then you were nowhere to be found. And let's not forget the fact that Edward had a lock of your hair that was bloody and pictures. Pictures of us from the last time I was with you." The last I said in a whisper.

He had a smile that stretched across his face. His hand caressed my cheek. "Baby I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It is a long story and I will fill you in but right now I need to fix you something to eat and you can grab a shower."

He was right I would be able to think better once I had food and shower. I crawled up in his lap. Once I wrapped my arms around his neck, I laid my head on his shoulder and I knew what I was about to say next could go one or two ways.

"I chose you. Even if you were dead I still chose you." I felt him stiffen against me and I knew he wasn't thinking the same.

Then I felt his arms encase me. "I know princess I know."

~*~*~*~*~

As bad as I wanted a quick shower so I could be near Jacob again the water felt too damned good. Nice and hot, relieving all the tension knots in my shoulders.

When I did finally dragged my sorry tail out of the shower I just slipped on the big terry cloth robe that was hanging behind the door.

I walked out into the main part of the house towards the kitchen. I stood in the doorway watching the beautiful man in front of me. He was just in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt.

I had just told him I chose him over the rest of my life and he didn't run away screaming. Well he didn't sing praises either but one step at a time.

"Coffee is ready." He said keeping his back to me.

I walked over to him and brought my hands around his waist. He took in a deep breath and I ran my hands down his chest making little red marks from my nails. I heard him let out a small moaned.

"Unless you want your breakfast burnt I suggest you keep your hands to yourself." He growled.

I giggled and reached over to turn off the stove.

In a flash he was turned around and had the robe untied, exposing me to him and any one that might be on the beach.

Instantly my legs were around his waist and my hands were in his hair. I miss running my hands through his long locks but the short hair looks hot on him too.

The kiss was deep and full of need. He was walking us to the bedroom. I felt like I hadn't touched him in years. My hands were all over him, my lips meeting his with such passion.

Laying me down on the bed he stood up to pull down his pajama pants. Damn him going commando.

He started crawling up the bed only stopping to place light kisses on parts of my body. Using his hands to spread my legs apart he ran his tongue up my folds so painfully slow I thought I was going to lose my mind. My back arched up and the smallest moaned escaped my lips.

I nearly came when he slid his finger into me. When he placed his other hand on my stomach to keep me in place I knew what was about to happen.

Adding another finger, he picked up his pace. Adding his tongue to the mix I was not going to last long. Faster and faster my breathing started to match his pace. Curling his fingers upward hitting that sweet spot that did it I was screaming.

Before I could even come down off that high he had moved up and entering me in one full thrust. I had no time to gasp as his mouth covered mine.

His hands were cradling my head, his teeth nipping their way down my neck. "I missed you." He moaned in my ear.

Each thrust was full of want, need, passion, and love.

"Faster Jacob. Harder." I heard him growl as one of his hands moved down to grab my hip. Pushing himself a little deeper into me. I couldn't hold out much longer.

My nails dug into his skin and down his back. That was his trigger point, he roared as he came bringing his lips to mine once again.

Rolling us so I was on top of him we laid there until we were able to breathe normal.

His hand making light circles on my back I kissed his chest.

"Do I need to warn you again?" He growled.

I smiled and moved around to straddle him. Kissing his neck and nipping on his ear. We both moaned as I lowered myself down on him. Slowly moving my hips his eyes were closed.

With his hands on my hips he was able to push himself a little deeper. Meeting each rotation I make with his thrust. I was not about to last much longer. I picked up my pace and Jacob matched mine.

Jacob sat up and attacked my sensitive nipples. A hand came up and fisted my hair pulling my neck tight and causing me to arch my back. This new angle was pushing me to the edge. Once again my nails met his back and we fell over the edge together.

He just laid back and brought me with him. I fell asleep listening to him breathe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up with a smile on my face and big arms holding me. I started to move.

"Don't move I'm keeping you here all day." His deep sexy bed voice was making me wet all over again.

"As tempting as that sounds I need to get up and go visit the ladies and I need to eat." I snuggled in a little closer.

He kissed the back of my neck and reached behind him to grab my robe, pulling it over me so I could get up.

I turned over to kiss him before breaking away to get up. If I don't go to the bathroom now…

Sliding the robe on and running to the bathroom to ease me bladder.

Once I was done and made sure the knot was tied a little tighter I walked out into the bedroom making my way back into the kitchen.

That's when I heard voices. Voices I knew very well.

I stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips. "What in the hell are you all doing here?"


	23. Company

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**Cookies to : Chelle, JessieQ, booboobear51, StefaniJo, brookeish, JennSixx, TeamJaneVolturi, barbiedoll123, beachgirl2, avid reader75, augustblack, Zuzak, and staticg21!! Thank you so much for all of your support!!! Please check out the rest of my stories in my profile!!!**

**Luv to my fanfic fam!!!**

Bella POV:

_I stood in the doorway with my hands on my hips. "What in the hell are you all doing here?" _

I cannot believe that I was seeing my two best friends in the kitchen. Jacob walked up to me and planted a nice kiss on my lips. Instantly my hands went to his waist and pulled him closer.

"Uh um" Alice cleared her throat.

I smiled with my lips still pressed to his. Jacob leaned back and winked at me before walking back to the counter.

I put my hands on my hips and tried not to smile. "Ladies which one of you are going to answer my question?"

"Well for starters Bells this is my house and two Jasper called us and told us that you were on your way here. " Rose handed me a glass of sweet tea. "Honey we had planned a trip to here while you were to be on your honeymoon. "

I took a sip and brushed up against Jacob as I went to sit down at the table. The girls were watching every move.

"SO where are the guys?" I snipped.

"They are with Edward but will be here early in the morning." Rose said.

I looked at them both. "So did you know that Jacob would be here?"

They looked at him then back to me. "No, it was actually startling walking into the house and see him standing in the kitchen all alive and healthy."

"So Jasper kept him a secret from everybody." I stated as we turned to look at the nice body standing with his back to us. He turned at looked confused.

"Secret? I don't know what you mean? Jasper came to me and told me that he would pay me to come here and do some work on his house. Since I was not to be at your parents place to finish my job there until you were on your honeymoon, I took the job." He came and set beside me at the table.

We were all stunned. Jasper is good and he is very convincing but damn. "So this whole time you knew nothing of what had been going on while you were here?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I knew the shop burned down along with my apartment but those were material things and I can go stay with my dad when I get back. I did have to call my family to let them know I was ok but other than that I knew nothing else. Why? What else was there?" He looked at all of us.

He didn't know. He didn't know the tears I shed or the pain I felt. I told him I thought he was dead but did he know the extent of what I had went through. From the look on Rose and Alice's faces he was about to find out.

I had to get up and I felt his grab my hand. I had to get away before I shed anymore tears.

"Where are you going?" He said as a whisper. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I can't listen to this again. Even though it is all lies, it still hurts. I am going to walk out to the beach."

I touched his cheek and walked away.

JACOB POV:

Once Bella walked out the door I turned to the females in front of me. They didn't hesitate one bit about what my Bella had to go through in the last few weeks.

My blood was boiling and I swear I was growling.

They told me why she thought I was dead, the mental abuse she had to endure while I was here. The more I sat here and let it soak in the madder I got.

"….and then he pulled out a baggie of your hair with blood on it." Alice was slowly signing Edward's death warrant.

Wait a minute. "Hair and blood?" Then it hit me. "I cut my hair before I left to come here. I ended up slicing my hand with the scissors but that doesn't explain how he ended up with it. I cleaned that mess up."

I let them finish their story and I got up without saying a word. I walked out of the house and made a straight path to the target in front of me.

She spun around as I came near and all I could do was pick her up and let her legs wrap around my waist.

She hugged me tight and I could feel the tears fall down her cheeks onto my shoulder.

"Baby I am so sorry. I should have stayed and protected you." It was all I could say but I knew it wasn't enough.

"Don't leave me Jacob. Please don't ever leave me." She cried. I fell down to the sand and kept a tight grip on her.

"I'm not going anywhere princess. You got me." I kissed her.

We sat out there for what seemed like forever just watching the waves roll in. At some point Rose and Alice came out and told us they were going shopping and would be back later.

Once they walked away I scooped Bella up and carried her into the house never once parting my lips from hers. Closing the door behind me with my foot I threw her onto the bed.

I kicked my shoes off and with one hand pulled my t-shirt off in one smooth motion. I started for the button on my jeans when I heard her giggle.

I stopped and cocked my eyebrow at her. "What are you giggling about?"

"For the first time ever I feel like we might get caught." She smiled at me.

I had to think back "Sorry princess but I think we are less likely to be caught now than any other time." I smiled continuing to undo my pants.

I climbed up the bed and reached her pants. As I was undressing her I kissed her stomach and a little lower.

She managed to get her shirt off. I brought my tongue up her stomach, between her breast, and to the curve of her neck where I bit down on that sweet spot. Her body arched up to greet mine.

"No foreplay Jacob. I need you now." She said as she grabbed my cock with her hand placing me at her wet opening.

I slid in slowly she was so tight. I would have come then but I knew she needed hers. Moving my hand down and starting rubbing circles on her clit and I felt her muscles tighten. How that is possible I do not know.

Her moans were like music to my ears. Bring her legs up around my waist I went in a little deeper.

"Harder Jacob." She moaned.

I sat up flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her hips up to meet mine. One hard thrust and I filled her completely. This time I think I heard her growl.

She was meeting me thrust for thrust at this rate neither one of us will last long. Reaching around and starting the circular motions on her clit, her back arched back and she dropped her shoulders to the bed. That did it I came so hard and hers followed just as hard as mine did.

Laying down and pulling her beside me. Her back was to my chest and I cradled her in my arms.

"Jacob what are we going to do?" She said in a soft voice. I squeezed a little tighter and kissed her shoulder.

"We can do whatever you want but right now I just want you to relax and think of nothing but sun and fun. Clear your mind and refresh yourself you deserve it."

I felt her relax in my arms and before she fell asleep I heard her mumble.

"I still haven't eaten yet." And she was asleep.

I chuckled and stayed right there and held her while my princess slept.

After a good little nap we were in the kitchen when the girls came in. They had bags upon bags of stuff. I just rolled my eyes and continued what I was doing. Rose walked over and looked at the counter.

"You know you don't have to cook. We do have people that do that for us."

I smiled. "I know I told Jasper while I was here I wanted them to be off work. I can cook and clean myself. I'm not a dog Rose." I laughed and she rolled her eyes at me. "Besides I think you will like my steaks they are great."

Bella made the salad and set the table. Rose and Alice actually helped and made sweet tea and poured the drinks.

Once dinner was done and we all cleaned up we sat around outside talking about when Bella was a little girl. Poor thing she had no hope with these two.

It was getting late and we were pretty tired I leaned over and asked Alice when Jasper was going to be here.

"Their plane lands around three-thirty in the morning so they should be here soon after."

I just nodded and got up to join Bella in the bedroom.

"Hey Jacob?" Alice asked

I turned to see her and Rose looking at me with a straight face. "Yes Alice?"

"She missed you. The night she was told you were dead we saw how much she needed you."

I smiled and walked over and kissed Alice on the cheek. "I needed her too." And I said my goodnights and walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

3:30am

My eyes opened and I looked over at the sleeping beauty next to me. I quietly got out of the bed grabbing my pajama pants and putting them on.

I padded out into the kitchen, getting me a glass of water and walking out to take my place on the front porch.

Sitting there by myself I was able to process all that has happened in the past few weeks to Bella. I wa starting to get mad all over again.

Low and behold there was a car pulling up and now it's my turn.

Emmett walked up first and I could have knocked him over with a feather. "What's wrong Emmett, you look like you just seen a ghost. But I guess you have since I was supposed to be dead and all."

Jasper must have heard my voice because he came running.

"What are you doing here? Where is my sister?" Emmett was trying to regroup.

I looked at Emmett then to Jasper. "I will deal with you in a minute Emmett. Right now I have some questions for Jasper here."

Jasper being such a small guy compare to me and Emmett he stood his ground.

"Why did you not tell Bella I was alive? Why did you let her continue to think I was dead?" I was trying my best to contain myself.

He looked at me "Edward came to me about you. He wanted me to take of care you. When I told him no he went elsewhere. He just wanted you roughed up and when he found out you were gone and he had the 'proof' he had the place torched."

Emmett looked at his best friend like he grew a second head.

"But you let her cry. OVER ME! Her heart was broken and you let it continue!" I was enraged now.

"She was able to plan her own escape. Stand up to him finally. Put him in his place." How could he be so calm?

"Now she is still married to that dick! You know he won't let her go. You also know he is going to make her life hell to the point I will do something about it."

He walked up to me and handed me a white envelope. "She chose you. Even with the sick feeling that you were dead she chose you and did not hide it."

I opened the envelope and it was the marriage license. A smile came across my face and I wanted nothing more than to run into the house and wake Bella up and show her how much I missed her over and over and over.

"So are we cool?" Jasper asked.

"Let's see if the girls forgive you first. They all feel a little betrayed but I think it is Bella you need to beg for forgiveness." I looked at him and put the paper back into the envelope.

I looked at Emmett "You and I have a little unfinished business."

He jumped like he had been shot I think he thought we forgot about him. "What do you mean?"

"I will say this once and you better heed my warning. If you ever raise your hand to my Bella again it will take a hell of a lot more than six people to hold me back. I will not stand to see her in pain ever again. This all ends now and when we get back home I will deal with Edward myself." I was in his face and he stood there toe to toe with me.

"Don't hurt her." He tried to sound big brotherish.

"I can't do any worse to her than all of you did at some point in the past month." And I turned to go into the house. I had a nice warm body waiting on me and I wasn't going to make her wait much longer………….


	24. Little Piece of Paper

**D/C I don't own Twilight. Just my craziness! **

**Sorry it took so long. Won't happen again. Here are your cookies: JennSixx, barbiedoll123, StefaniJo, JessiQ, avid reader75, brookeish, TeamJaneVolturi, maltesegirl50, ;), and last but not least MrsJakeBlack. Thank you for reviewing and love to my FanFicFam!!**

**Want to see what crazy things that pop in my head? Find me on Twitter. Easy way to do it is .com pin name Spoollee**

**Luvs!!!**

BELLA POV:

Sun beaming through the window, I rolled away and found I was in bed alone once again. This had better not become a habit. I crawled out and grabbed the robe from the chair. Yawning and stumbling to the bathroom I heard my brother's laugh.

I let out a groan, great more company. I quickly jumped into the shower to wash my face, scrub my body, and brush my teeth. I pulled my hair on top of my head and didn't even bother trying to tame it down. Once I was dressed I walked into the kitchen where almost everybody I know was there or at least it seems that way.

No one seemed to notice me as I walked in and headed for my target. The laughs and conversation was just background noise when his eyes met mine followed with his smile. He hand cupped around my neck and he pulled me into a light kiss which turned heated when my body molded up next to his. Pure instinct I tell ya.

He pulled his back just enough to say "Good morning princess."

I moaned and smiled "Morning to you but we need to discuss me waking up alone."

The laugh was heartwarming. "I promise not to let you wake up alone ever again." Once again pulling me into a kiss. Only then did I realize that silence filled my ears and all eyes were on us.

Leaning close to Jake I whispered "If I close my eyes will they go away?"

"No sorry they won't. I have been trying that trick all morning."

I busted out laughing and that caused a noise from the table. I turned to see four sets of eyes watching the display of affection Jake and I were giving to each other. Rose and Alice were all smiles but Emmett and Jasper were just taking in all that was in front of them.

Emmett broke the ice "I really wish my little sister wouldn't make out in front of her big brother."

The girls giggled and Alice spoke up. "They have been doing that since we got here." And on cue her and Rose rolled their eyes in mock disgust. Before they went back to eating Rose winked at me.

"Well my big brother wouldn't have to see me making out if he hadn't been here in the first place." I retorted back to him, standing there with my hands on my hips.

He got up from his chair and crossed over to where I was standing and pulled me into a big hug. "I'm sorry little sister. I should have seen how unhappy you were."

I wrapped my arms around his waist "It's ok I hid it pretty well. Besides I seem to be content for the moment."

"Yes you do. Now you better sit down and eat. Jacob got up early and fixed all this food." He swung his arm around my shoulder and started moving me towards the table.

I felt a caress on my ass before it moved up to my waist. I didn't even have to look to know it was Jacob walking besides us. Sitting in the chair next to him, Jasper was sitting in the other chair next to me. He was quiet and just looking down at his plate. I should have been mad at him but it was Jasper the one person I could never hate. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I might not be happy with you hiding the truth about Jacob from me but I thank you for keeping him safe for me."

Jasper looked up from his plate and smiled and kissed me back. "I had to Bells, you needed him."

There were little noises all around the table and we started chatting about what we wanted to do today. No one brought up the whole bad situation with Edward, probably because we all know it's far from over.

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Emmett blurted out. Leave it to my brother to want to know all that is going on.

"As long as Jasper and Rose let us stay. I really have no reason to go back home." I chomped down on a piece of bacon. Alice looked at her plate then at me. I had to know.

"What's on your mind Alice?"

"You know you are going to have to face Edward sooner or later. You two are sorta married."

I smiled and blushed. "Yeah about that. No not really it's not legal."

Alice's eyes were wide and I could see Jasper smile. I think he knows. "What's do you mean? I saw you sign the marriage license. I witnessed it."

I took a drink of orange juice and cleared my throat. "Alice did you actually see me sign the license?"

"Yes I did……well…..I saw you write on it…..you didn't leave it blank. You know if you did he can still make you sign it." Poor Alice was getting ahead of herself. She doesn't do well under pressure.

"Isabella Marie Swan what did you do?" Rose sounded just like my mother. I had to laugh but then was caught off guard.

"You mean Bella Black." Jacob spoke up and I think everyone choked on their food well except me, Jacob, and Jasper. I turned to look at Jasper and he smiled.

"Bella what is he talking about? Why did he just say Bella Black?" Alice was tapping her foot.

Before I could tell anyone Jasper tossed my marriage license on the table. There in black and white was the name I put down. Edward Cullen married Bella Black.

Emmett was the first one to pick it up and shook his head then Alice jerked it away from him. "I don't believe it. I actually took this from you and folded it up and put it in your purse. Never once looking at it. So what does this mean?"

I wiped my mouth with my napkin "It means it is not legal. There is no Bella Black and I will have some explaining to do when I get back." I turned to Jacob and looked him in the eyes. "I told you even when I thought you were gone from me, I chose you."

He leaned over and planted a kiss that was so soft on my lips. "So Ms Black what do you want to do today?"

Everyone busted up and had tears in their eyes. I ended up crawling into Jacobs lap. My dad would have said it was very unlady like but I didn't care.

Emmett's phone started ringing and he answered it still laughing. Soon his smile faltered and he handed it over to me. He mouthed the word Dad before I took it from him.

I figured I would be getting a phone call but I expected it to be at least a week. Nope Edward had to find a way to pay.

"Isabella we need to talk." His voice was stern.

"Hi Dad how are you?" I tried to sound cheerful.

"You are to get on the next flight home and straighten things out with Edward." I knew right then Edward was there in the background listening. I wondered what he had told my family.

"Dad I will be home Monday. I need this time away and I will not be coming home before then." I had moved off of Jacobs lap and moved to the other side of the kitchen. Everyone was acting like they weren't listening to the conversation. Except Jacob, he actually turned in his chair to make sure he didn't miss any word leaving my mouth.

"Look Bella I will not have my daughter …….." He started yelling. I cut him off.

"Bye dad, see you on Monday." I hung up the phone. I looked up and they were all waiting for me to break down. I just walked over and handed Emmett back his phone. "Do me a favor and not answer your phone while you are here or it might find its restful place next to mine."

Then I looked at Alice. "Alice sweetie?" I smiled.

"Yes honey?" She chirped.

"Get your brother on the phone."


	25. Calls and Conditions

**D/C I don't own Twilight.**

**Lots of love to you!!! Remember cookies to those who review!!! Also if you want to see a dark side of Jacob go on over and check out Beast Within. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Cookies to: barbiedoll123, MrsJakeBlack, JessQ, LuvsEmTallDarkAndHandsome, brookeish, , and StefaniJo!!!! Thank you!!!!**

BPOV

"OK will do" Alice said.

"No wait." Emmett walked up to Alice and stopped her from calling Edward.

I raised my eyebrow up at him. He walked over to me and did something to his phone. Then put it in my hand.

"There is someone you need to talk to first" He said quietly.

Once Emmett put his phone in my hand I watched him take Rose by the arm and walk her to the glass door.

She pulled her arm away. "Let go of me. Where are we going?" She was protesting. We all knew she hated not being in the loop. She wanted to stay and find out what was going on.

He stopped her from walking back over to us and looked her in the eyes. "Rose, I need to talk to you."

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away. "It can wait."

"No Now!" In all the years that he had been with Rose he had never raised his voice to her. I think we all jumped a bit, we were all in shock.

"Fine fine. She came fill me in."

Emmett opened the door to the back deck and followed her out. I went to the glass door to watch them. They walked down to the beach before stopping.

I was not able to hear what they were saying but the body language was enough. He was telling her something she did not want to hear.

His head dropped when he started to talk.

Rose had her arms crossed and then she started yelling.

What are they talking about? It was none of my business but I couldn't bring myself to walk away from fight in front of me.

Emmett started yelling and pointing up towards the house.

Then she was pointing at the house and then her hand came up and across his face before he could yell back.

I had gripped the door handle ready to run out there when I had stopped. He did not do anything back. He just looked at her and stuck his hands into his pockets. Whatever he had said to her caused the deserved slap.

Rose turned away from him and took off walking down the beach. He just stood there and watched her walk off. Shaking his head he turned and went off the opposite direction down the beach.

I turned to see that I was the only one left in the kitchen. I guess everyone decided they needed to be alone.

Then I remembered the phone in my hand. Emmett's phone. I clicked a button and the screen came on. The number that Em said I needed to call was still on there. Vic. Why did I need to call Vic? What does Vic have to do with this?

I hit send and held the phone up to my ear. It must have rung about five times before someone picked up.

I never got a chance to speak before the voice on the phone started rambling.

"Thank God Emmett! I have been trying to reach Edward but he is not answering his phone. Did he go through with it? Did he get married? Please tell me I have to know?" The girl on the other end had been crying you could hear it in her voice.

I took a deep breath and willed myself not to scream.

"Emmett are you still there?" She asked.

I closed my eyes. "This is Bella."

Silence then you could hear her breathing pick up. "Oh my God. Sorry. I thought I was talking to Emmett. I shouldn't be talking to you-"

"Don't you hang up on me. Emmett must have thought we needed to talk or he wouldn't have handed me his phone. So who am I speaking with?" I said with the same calm voice.

"Victoria"

"Victoria? His lab partner? What do you care if he got marri-" I gasped. It hit me.

Victoria the great lab partner of three years. Victoria the really good friend that he would study with. Victoria, that was like a little sister to him next to Alice.

"Well Vic looks like we have something in common." I smiled. "So how long have you known Edward?"

"Since our freshman year." She had dried her tears. Her voice sounded a little calmer.

"How long have you been sleeping together?"

"Since the night we met." She answered.

Three years ago? Funny I thought I was his first a year ago. "Has it ended?"

"No." Man the answers just kept on coming.

"Was it going to continue when we got married?" It was suddenly getting hot in this room.

"Yes. We had not talked about us ending anytime soon." Damn. She was getting cocky. Bitch.

"Any reason why Emmett would want me to talk to you?" tears were forming.

I heard someone walking into the kitchen. Jacob whispered my name asking who I was talking to.

As I was turning around to look at him. What she said was the last thing I heard before all went black.

"Because he knew."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

My head hurt. Where am I? I opened my eyes to see that I am laying in a hospital bed with an IV in my hand and a massive headache. Why am I here?

I looked around Jacob was on one side of my bed then Alice and Jasper were standing behind him. Rose was at the door and Emmett was on the other side of my bed.

"Why am I here?" I rubbed my forehead.

"Well you were on the phone and when you turned you blacked out and fell. Before I could get to you, you had hit the ceramic tile. It was a nasty hit. When I couldn't get you to come to I called the ambulance while Jasper and Alice went after Rose and Emmett." Jacob was squeezing my hand while moving my hair from my face.

Phone? What was I doing right before I heard Jacob whisper my name?

Everything started coming back in waves.

Emmett. Phone. Victoria. Edward.

"Get out" came out as a harsh raspy sound.

They all looked at me and then they all started talking.

"I said get out. I need to talk to my brother."

I looked up at Rose to see that she had been crying.

"I will be outside if you need me." Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I smiled but lost it when I looked at Emmett.

Once the door was closed and we were alone he started to say sorry.

I held up my hand. "What hold did he have on you? Why did you keep Edward's affair a secret from your own sister? The one he was supposed to marry."

He dropped his head. "Maria."

"Everybody knew you had a crush on Maria. What's so bad about that?" I was trying to wrap my mind around everything that was going on. Damn headache.

"Sleeping with her." He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

I laughed. "Fuck Emmett that was a long time ago and Rose got past that."

When he didn't answer back to that comment the next thing just fell out of my mouth.

"You were still sleeping with her."

He just nodded. "When we got to college. I kept in contact with Maria and one weekend I invited her over to something that was going on at the school. I didn't think anything was going to happen. We were past all that. Well we hung out and it was great. She started coming back to visit more and one night one thing led to another. Next thing we knew we were sleeping together. Every chance we got. Edward found out and he brought Victoria home to our apartment. I kept my mouth shut until the girls left and we had a long talk. We had come to an agreement that we would end it and I would keep his secret if he kept mine. As long as we stopped. Well I did and that was two years ago."

I had my head down looking at my hands. A tear fell and hit my finger. "He didn't stop. How did you not know?"

"He never brought her over after that."

"Then why do you have her number in your phone?" I looked up at him with tears steadily coming down.

"They were lab partners. They stayed lab partners. We stayed friends but I swear I thought they broke it off." He was holding my hand.

"Then if you thought it was over why have me call her?"

"Because if your dirty laundry was going to be aired then you needed to know mine and his so you wouldn't be blindsided. Besides I had to be the one to tell Rose. I was not about to let him be the one to out me. He's my best friend and I know we will get past all this but you are my sister and I love you." He smiled.

So that explains the shit that happened with him and Rose today. Then fresh tears fell again. "He was going to continue seeing her while we lived there for another year till he finished school."

Before we could finish this conversation the doctor walked in to talk to me and see if I could be released. Emmett stood up to walk out so I could be evaluated. I told him he could stay he was still family after all.

"Well Ms. Swan how are you doing?" Dr Denton asked.

I closed my eyes and thought about it. "My head still hurts. But I seem to be ok. Can I go home?"

"When the gentle outside told me this was not the first time you had blacked out I was a little concerned so we ran some test."

Oh no I have some kind of illness. "How bad is it?" I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He laughed. "Not bad at all you just need to take it easy for a while. Someone in your condition needs to steer clear of these nasty falls."

I looked at him and Emmett squeezed a little harder on my hand. "Condition? What condition?"

"Well by our test you are really not that very far along so I would get plenty of rest and keep your feet up." He continued.

"I'm sorry Dr. Denton I'm not following you. What test? What condition?" I was really getting scared. Emmett just sat there not saying a word. But I could tell he was shaking.

Just as the doctor answered me Jacob walked into the room. My eyes never left Jacob's as the doctor said those four tiny words.

"Ms. Swan you're pregnant."

**OK OK I know this is a major cliffy but come on you love me. **


	26. Oh Baby!

**D/C I don't own Twilight!!**

**Yes I know you all have been waiting forever and I have been meaning to write. Trust me I have a lot of ideas bouncing around in my head. I will be posting on The New Girl and Beast Within ASAP!**

**Now Love to my peeps!! Cookies to: LuvEmTallDarkAndHandsome, barbiedoll123, MissJakeBlack, ohtara, JessiQ, StefaniJo, erica3769, and carbaugh420!!! Thank you so much!!!! You all are great!! Love the support!!!**

BPOV:

"_Ms. Swan you're pregnant."_

For what seemed like hours were only seconds as those words started sinking in to my brain.

Pregnant.

For just an eight letter word it changed my life. Looking at the three sets of eyes staring at me I knew this was not going to be easy.

Jacob stood there looking with such a blank expression that I only wished I knew what was going on in his mind. Emmett on the other hand was so readable that I knew he was in shock that his baby sister was going have a baby. Next will be anger because he won't know who the father is and big protective brother will kick in. Then last will be excitement because he was going to be an uncle.

I looked around and shock must have shown on my face because the doctor cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Ms. Swan you need to take it easy for a few days since you had this fall you are still at risk of miscarrying. I want you to be off your feet as much as possible and no sex. At least until you're cleared from your own physician." He handed me the discharge papers to sign.

Once I handed Dr. Denton the clipboard back he excused himself and said he will send the nurse back in to take out my IV. Jacob never moved thus making the doctor walk around him to get out the door.

Now starts the fun. Emmett glared at me "Who's the father?"

"It's mine."

I looked up at Jacob while Emmett never took his eyes off me.

"I didn't ask you." I could have sworn that voice did not come from Em.

"You need no other answer."

He stood up so fast my head swam. Emmett was in Jacob's face before I could even blink.

Before anything could be said I spoke up. "Emmett get out."

"I'm not going anywhere until he does."

"Emmett get out now. We need to talk." He didn't move "Get the fuck out now before I call security and have you removed."

That did it. He looked at me with sad eyes and went out the door.

JPOV:

Baby. My baby. Our baby.

It took everything in my power not to jump on the bed and kiss her. How do I know she wants it? Wants me?

What came over me? Two months ago if someone asked if I wanted kids now I would have said hell no but seeing her knowing that she was carrying our baby I seem very fond of the idea.

Easy. That word the doc said. Bella needed to take it easy and stay off her feet for a while and no sex. Which kinda sucked cause all I could think of at this moment was crawling in that bed, getting her naked, and worshiping that sweet body of hers.

"Jacob say something."

BPOV:

He was just standing there.

"Jacob say something."

I felt the stinging in my eyes. He was mad. I just trapped him and it so wasn't on purpose.

Here come the tears.

Jacob came over to the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't do this to trap you."

Taking my head in his hands he kissed me. "Don't you dare be sorry. If anything I should be saying sorry to you. I should have worn a condom and I never asked if you were on birth control." He laid down and pulled me into his arms all the while being careful of the tubing in my arm.

"Jacob what are we going to do?"

"Well first we are going to get you back to the beach house. Then we make sure you have plenty of pillows so nothing hard touches your body, well except me."

I had to laugh cause I was all cried out. "Then what?"

"Then I will make sure you given anything you want to eat so I can watch you get fat and sassy."

He had to of felt me stiffen. "So you want to be involved with the baby?

He sat up and looked at me. "Do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be but I don't want to get married. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I don't want to be pressured into anything." I let my hands drop into my lap.

He got quiet as he got off the bed. "You seem to have a lot of 'I don'ts'. So to make it easy on you let's start with the now stuff. Let's get you home and get you out of the risk zone."

He headed for the door. "I will send Alice and Rose in to help you get dressed then we can finish this conversation later."

As he opened the door I heard him call for the girls to help me never once looking back at me.

JPOV:

I had to get out of that room before I said something to her. I can't believe she would think I would feel pressured or that I would pressure her. Right now she just needed to be resting and stress free.

"Alice and Rose could you please help Bella get ready to leave?"

They nodded and walked into the room. Now I was faced with a concerned friend and a pissed off brother. From the smiles on the girls faces big brother told them the news.

Jasper just watched with curious eyes. Like seeing how all this was going to play out.

Emmett sat in the chair with his elbows propped up on his knees. It looked like he was holding his head up by his hands.

I sat down beside him and waited for the questions to fly.

"Are you going to marry her?" He asked not lifting his head.

Rubbing my hand down my face. "She doesn't want to get married."

"Are you going to stay with her during all this?"

"Yes, even if she loses it I will still be there. But right now all we can do is keep her calm and not try to upset her."

He took a deep breath and sat back in the chair. "You know this is not going to pan out well back home. She still has to face our parents and possibly Edward."

"Well I guess we will deal with that when the time comes."

The door to her opened and out walked Alice, Rose, and Bella in a wheelchair being pushed by the nurse. We stood up and Jasper ran and got the car. While he took the ladies home Emmett and I offered to go pick up some take out. From the looks on their faces Em and I we're the last people they wanted to ride with.

I figured he would continue his questions since it was just us but the ride was pretty quiet.

We got back to the house about an hour later and Bella was already in her room. I fixed her a plate and headed towards her door. Knocking softly I heard her tell me to come in.

"Hey you hungry?" I smiled. Bella was kicking back with the remote in one hand and bottle of water in the other. Her feet were lounging on a big throw pillow.

"Yes I am starving. Are you going to eat with me?" How could I say no to those eyes.

"Yes." Handing her the plate. "I just need to go fix mine and I will be back. Chinese ok?"

She beamed "sure is now hurry up and go get your food. There is a comedy show coming on."

I walked out and went to fix my plate. There was a lot of tension going on. Jasper and Alice weren't talking much. Em and Rose were not even eating in the same room.

Grabbing a glass of milk and my plate I hurried back to the room.

The first thing I did was set my plate and glass down and went over and kissed her. "I won't ask you to marry me until you are ready. I won't pressure you about anything except your health. But I will say that we will take everything one day at a time."

She just kissed and hugged me back. "So we are in this?"

"All the way." I helped her get comfortable and crawled in bed next to her. We sat there and watched movies until she fell asleep in my arms. Things were good.

BPOV:

I could get used to this man. For the past few days I have been spoiled by Jacob. Every since they have brought me home from the hospital I have been in bed. While the guys have been out on the beach Alice and Rose have been with me.

We would talk about what I had to do. I knew I was going to have to go back home and face my parents. I made them all promise not to say anything to anyone about the pregnancy.

I also knew that I would have to face Edward sometime. Victoria's had to have told him something about our little talk by now. But nobody's phone has rung at all.

After some smooth talking and letting Jacob know I would be in good hands with the girls today we sent the guys on a deep sea fishing trip. They will be gone until this evening.

They left about two hours ago and we have been on a plane for an hour now. Rose called and got their company jet to fly us back home. By the time the guys get back and see the note it will be too late and we will be almost home. Alice checked the commercial flights and they will have missed the last flight to the main land by thirty minutes so they can't even try to fly back until tomorrow and then they will have to deal with layovers.

I just want to be able to do this by myself. I will apologize to Jacob later.

JPOV:

Walking up onto the patio I notice the lights were off. We have been gone for nearly twelve hours and I was ready to curl up with Bella. Well after I get the bait smell off me.

As the guys were hollering for the girls, I head back to our room. They are probably back here watching a movie.

Opening the door the lights were off. What the hell?

Had something happened to Bella? Why didn't they call us? Did we even reception on the boat?

I turned on the light and there on her pillow was a note.

_Jacob,_

_Please don't be mad but I knew if I had told you what I was doing you would have either stopped me or came with me. I went home. In fact by the time you read this I will be almost home. I have to face my parents alone but I will be ok and will see you soon. _

_Just to let you know that the next flight out will be tomorrow._

_Bella._

I flew out of the bedroom and down the hall yelling at Emmett and Jasper. Jasper had gotten a note also and started making flight plans for tomorrow. Emmett walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Rose didn't care enough to leave him a letter.

When I get Bella back in front of me I am tying her to the bed and not let her out of my sight. I only hope I get to her before Edward does………

**REMEMBER COOKIES TO THOSE THAT REVIEW!!!!!**


	27. Going Home

**D/C I don't own Twilight. **

**A long awaited chapter!! Hope it's ok. **

**Cookies to , booboobear51, wolfpull85, erica3765, StefaniJo, barbiedoll123, MrsJakeBlack, JessiQ, Linyke, rangernstephfan, pkh23, WhySoSerious101, TeamJacobLX, and Moro Rooka!!! Thank you for your reviews!!!! **

**Remember cookies to those who review!!!!!**

BPOV:

I wonder what Jacob is doing, probably finding ways to tie me to the bed. Staring out the tiny window of the plane was all I did for the past twelve hours was wonder what he was doing. As our flight prepped for landing I was getting nervous. Not nervous for what I am about to do but for what we did. Those guys are about to find out that we are gone and they won't be able to get to us for another full day. No such luck if they try to call. Can't answer what we don't here ringing.

"Bella we are landing." Rose said. I looked over at her and she had been crying. She is going thru her own personal hell. Emmett will be hurt when he notices he didn't get a note from Rose. I think that was the point.

"I just want you two to drop me off at the house. It's not really necessary for you to be there when my dad hits the roof." I cocked my eyebrow at them trying to lighten up the mood but it didn't help much at all.

"Hey just let me call Jasper and let him know we had landed."

Rose and I both looked at Alice and laughed. "How are you going to do that?" I said and watched as it had sunk in what she had said. None of us had phones……..

The look on her face was priceless. They had decided to leave their phones with the guys so no one could get a hold of us.

Grabbing my overnight bag I made my way off the plane and followed them to the car. Rose had a driver pick us up since she didn't like leaving her car parked at the airport.

After the long silence Rose spoke with certainty in her voice. "We will follow you into your house and head up to your room. That way you have your privacy with the parents but knowing we are close in case you need us."

I started to protest when she held up her hand to cut me off.

"No Bella this is not up for discussion. The guys are not here and I will be damned if we leave you completely alone." What Rose wants Rose gets.

It was late when we got home and everybody was in bed so we snuck upstairs to my room and went to bed. I figured I would let them sleep and surprise them in the morning over coffee and bagels.

Walking around the room looking at all my pictures and whatnots from a life that seems so long ago. Feels like forever since that night I went to that garage. A smile crept across my face and I pulled the picture out of my purse.

"What are you looking at that has that smile on your face?" Alice came up behind me and snatched the picture from my hand.

She passed it over to Rose and they both smiled. It was the one I loved so much. "This is such a great picture. You need it blown up and framed."

"Yeah so it can hide in my closet until I find a place to move to? Maybe I should thank Edward for the photo, you know he did have them professionally done." I laughed. It took maybe a few seconds before they caught on and started laughing with me.

A yawn slipped out of my mouth and I crawled into bed. Alice and Rose sandwiched me between them. Thank goodness the bed was huge because it was nice to have them near me.

I fell asleep wondering what Jacob was doing…….

~*~**~*~*~*~

Slowly and quietly I moved out of bed to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to wake the sleeping beauties. Knowing they haven't slept well since this mess had started. I jumped in the shower and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a thin sweater. For some reason I'm a little chilly today.

I wrote a note saying I would be in the den talking to Mom and Dad not to barge in until I need them. Taking a piece of tape and sticking it to the door so they are sure to find it before walking out.

All seemed quiet as I walked into the kitchen. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a glass. Fresh milk sounded good right about now.  
Once I finished my milk I made my way towards the den. Hearing their voices made smile. As I reached for the door knob I froze.

Another voice.

Edward.

Son of a bitch. Well it's time to face the music even if it ends on a bad note.

Pushing open the door I walk in with a smile. Mom looks over at me and jumps up from her spot on the couch. "Honey your home and safe!"

I hugged her back "Why wouldn't I be safe?"

"Edward told us you had a big fight and you left. He assured us you were safe but when we couldn't get a hold of you we got worried."

I cut a glare at Edward. He looked like hell. Sunken eyes, pale skin, and nasty hair seems like he has lost sleep. Good.

He got up and walked over to me, mom moved away in one graceful motion making her way over to dad.

Falling to his knees and was that tears I saw? Edward hugged my stomach and was crying. "Bella I am so sorry I made you unhappy on our wedding night. I know I have done some things that were not like me. I promise to make it my goal to be the best husband to you. Please come back to me."

Is he fucking serious? I glanced over at my mom and she had tears in her eyes and they were happy tears? Dad had his arm around her smiling at Edward like he should deserve a fucking award!

I looked down at Edward and sneered. "You are good. It is almost believable but sorry I'm not falling for your happy horseshit."

He looked at me stunned then I saw a small piece of the Edward that has been giving me hell for the past month or so.

"Isabella Swan Cullen you apologize to your husband right now! He is sorry for what he did and I think you need to forgive him. He has surely forgiven you." Dad spoke in that stern voice that at one time scared me.

"What did I do for him to have to forgive me?" I looked straight at Edward when I said it.

"We know about your little indiscretion with that handyman. Edward has filled us in and he was still willing to marry you was a blessing. You could have made a bad name for yourself and this family. Edward is a noble man and you should be thankful for him."

Well fresh milk might not have been a good idea this morning but if I puke I will make sure it's on him.

I clapped my hands and laughed. "I think someone needs to flush the toilet because the shit is getting deep in here."

I heard my mom gasp and my dad start to say something when Edward stood up and spoke.

"That is no way to speak in front of your mom or your dad. I will not tolerate foul language in the future from my wife. Now let's sit down w/ your parents and have a nice breakfast before I take you home. We have a honeymoon to start."

My mom was blushing and giggling. That's it I'm done.

"Well Eddie boy let's hope your wife will kiss your ass and put up with your line of shit and your temper. I'm not your wife remember?"

He was getting mad and I was baiting him.

"What is she talking about?"

"She decided not to sign the marriage license correctly and so until she fixes it the license can't be filed. It will be corrected once I get her home." He started to grab my arm and I jerked away from him.

"Stop talking like I'm not in this room! I knew damn good and well what I was writing on that piece of paper. I will not be married to this man! He is controlling, lying, dangerous man that only wanted to marry me for my shares in the company. And the fact that I come from good stock." I leaned over to Edward and whispered but loud enough for them to hear. "But don't worry Edward I promise to keep Victoria and your three year affair a secret. "

He looked over at Dad and he actually looked shocked.

"What is she talking about son?"

He smiled and cleared his throat. "Well sir. I have lab partner and her name is Victoria and yes once I went too far but I knew it was wrong and it never happened again. I love Bella and I plan to make her happy and you grandparents very soon."

I about died laughing. If he only knew.

"As long as we can get past this nonsense and you two promise it will never happen again. We need to start making plans on this new business development." Dad said as he walked my mom to the door.

"Am I living in the fucking twilight zone?" They spun around to glare at me. Mom about fainted hearing that word come from my mouth. " Edward tells you he cheated on me and that I cheated on him and you two are ok with it as long as you get your second son and mom get grandbabies? Well I am sorry I am NOT marring Edward, those papers with the company are not good unless Emmett and I are ok with it, and as for grandbabies? You will be getting one in about seven and a half more months!"

Edward looked shocked and mom and dad looked happy.

"Before you start congratulating Edward you need to back up. It's not his." And the bomb dropped.

"What in the Hell!!" Dad yelled. "It's that boys kids! We will not be having this. What are the people going to say?"

"I guess they will say your daughter is a slut! Sorry to cause a ripple in the perfect gene pool but I will be having this baby and that boy has a name! Jacob Black has shown me that not all guys are controlling assholes! Edward found out that I was with Jacob and he had someone set fire to James's place hoping to hurt Jacob. Blackmailed me into marrying him then told me that the only reason he was marrying me was so he could have my shares in the company! So if you still want this 'fine' male to be in your family. Then fine adopt him but I will not be his wife if it is the last thing I do! Now if you will excuse me I need to leave before I say something I might regret."

I turned to push my way past them and Edward grabbed my arm, spun me around, and was seething. "I will not be made a fool of!" He raised his hand as if to strike me. I didn't back down in fact I lifted my chin up to give him better access.

"Make it good because it will be the last time you touch me." My voice was calm.

Before his hand came down another hand caught his wrist. I looked to see my dad standing there.

"Edward I will overlook a lot of things but I will not stand here and watch you hurt her. Now I think it is best if you leave."

"Mr. Swan you can't let her disrespect you like this. Look what she has done to your family and mine?" Edward was begging for permission to hit me?

"I will handle this but I would be disrespecting my wife and my daughter if I let you do this. Now I am asking you to leave before I throw you out."

Dad released his wrist and Edward acted like he was going to let me go but not before he came back and slapped me in the face. I yelped and stared back at him. Dad reached back for him and was shoved out of the way by a big mass.

Emmett went for me and Jacob tore into Edward. "I should kill you for putting your hands on her." _Punch_ "I want nothing more than to make you bleed for a very long time." _Punch_ "But there are some men outside that would like to speak to you."

Jacob threw him down and looked right at me. He was pissed. Well that was an understatement.

I came for me. His hands came up to cradle my face and he kissed me. I melted into him. Putting his forehead to mine "Don't you ever leave without letting me know what you are planning to do. I was at my wits end and ready to tear the plane apart wondering if you were ok. I should tie you up and spank your bare ass for making me worry."

Then we heard a gasp.

Oops we forgot my mom and dad were in here.

I smiled "Is that a threat?'

His smile was wicked. "No that is a promise."

"Damn you two my parents are in this room and me." Emmett bellowed out with a mock look of disgust.

Then it dawned on me. "How did you get here so fast?"

Jasper walked in with Rose and Alice. "That would be me." He leaned over to Rose "By the way you owe me for half the fuel on the jet dad had to rent us."

She rolled her eyes. "Take it out of my account."

I looked at Jasper and he smiled. "I called my dad after we got back to the house and you were gone. He rented us a private jet and we came straight back here."

I looked over at my parents and they were in awe of what was going on. Edward was escorted out of the house by Em and Jasper. I stayed glued to Jacob's side since he had his arm around me. My mom was still blushing at the spanking comment.

Dad would never look at Jacob he just stared at me with the look of disappointment. Then he walked out.

I think that broke my heart most of all.

"Mom this is Jacob. Jacob this is my mother."

He held out his hand and waited for her to put hers forward. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Swan"

She was a little shaken up by what all happened and had to look up to see him. "Nice to meet you."

I looked at mom then to Jacob. "you ready to leave?"

He smiled and said yes.

"Where are you going?" Mom looked sad.

"We are going back to Hawaii" I said bluntly.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Why?"

I turned to look at Jacob "Because that is where our home is."

Rose looked at Jasper and smiled.

"I don't get it Bella. Your home is here." Mom stood a little straighter.

"Short story mom, I bought the beach house from Rose and Jasper. Since I was coming here to tell you that I am pregnant, in love with Jacob, and completely happy. But Edward came here and nothing went as planned. I love you but this is not my life. I don't want the country club brunches, the soft stepping because someone might care what I do. I will call you when we land." I went to her and gave her a hug. "I love you and want you and dad there when the baby is born."

She had tears in her eyes and squeezed me tighter. "I will talk to your dad. He's a little overwhelmed. Not the mention that a certain man was talking about tying up and spanking his baby girl. He just needs a moment. But I wished you would consider staying and resting here before leaving. Jacob could stay too."

I looked at Jacob then back to mom. "Trust me when I say it will be better for dad if we did not stay." And I winked at her and I thought she could blush any harder. Poor mom being old fashioned.

We said our goodbyes and made our way for the door. Gloria was there when reached the front door. Her hands were on her hips "So what are you two up too?"

"Just about to go and teach a lesson to Bella here about handymen and their craft skills." He said.

"Jacob you watch your mouth. I am not too old to bend you over my knee and tan your hide."

He looked at me and laughed. "See where I get it from?"

I spoke up and tried to contain the excitement in my voice. "Gloria I would like to hire you as my nanny."

She rolled her eyes "Bella why do you need a nanny? I haven't been your nanny since you were a little girl…….." Her eyes got big "What are you not telling me?"

He went over to Gloria and hugged her. "Aunt Gloria, you are going to be a great aunt." Plain and simple.

Squeals, screams, and cries is all that came out of her mouth. She gave me hugs and kisses but slapped Jacob up side his head for seeing me naked. HAHA If she knew of the dirty things that he did to me while we were naked.

After an hour of oohs and ahhs Jacob was ready to leave. He stood up and came over to sweep me off my feet. "Well we are leaving now. She will call you all tomorrow. Bye" and he walked out the door.

Emmett had pulled my car out of the garage and let the top down. Jacob set me down in the passenger side and walked over to the driver's side and got in.

"So what's this craft skills you told Gloria you are going to show me?"

He leaned over and kissed me pulling away with that wicked smile I love so much. "I couldn't tell her I was tying you up could I?"

"Why not you told my family and friends. TWICE!" I laughed.

He started the car and put it in gear. "Where to Bella?"

"Home"

**A/N: I will be doing one more chapter then Perfect will be finished. I have to work on The New Girl, Beast Within, and Finding Abby. But also I have some new ideas for another story!!! Don't forget to leave a review!!! Love ya FFF!!!!**


End file.
